10 Years
by Female-Fighter
Summary: For ten years I've loved you. For ten years I've missed you. Don't turn me away again. Slight mpreg.
1. Only You In My Eyes

Chapter 1  
**Only You In My Eyes**

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing!

"Do you love me?" Tamaki laid staring up at the sky in his back yard. The moon was full and the stars were shinning down on him and on the man he loved.  
"Of course I love you. I wish you would believe me when I say it."  
"I do, I just like to hear you tell me that you do."  
"Typical." Kyouya laughed as he pulled Tamaki on top of him. He was glad he snuck out to come here tonight. Every moment was worth it, though he felt that every moment spent with Tamaki was worth it. Soon they would come out and tell their father's that they were in love. Both had money saved up and put away in case they were thrown out of their houses. If they didn't get thrown out then the money would continue to be saved so they could buy a place of their own when they were ready. They didn't plan on moving out so soon unless they had to.  
"I love you. I'm glad you are here. I just hope you don't get caught going home. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
"I'll be fine. Besides who said I was going home tonight?"  
"Wha…?" Tamaki was cut off as he felt lips tickle his neck.  
"Kyouya…someone could see us." He had trouble getting his words out as he felt his lovers lips move down his body, his shirt was slowly being removed.  
"We've done it in riskier places before."  
Tamaki knew he was right. "Sssh less talking."

*_The second time they hung out together as more than simple high school friends Tamaki went over Kyouya's house. That in itself was rare but they walked into his father's office.  
"Hey Tamaki come here."  
"Are you sure we can be in here? Isn't your father going to be home soon?"  
"He still has another few hours of work since he has a meeting today."  
Kyouya kissed the nervous lips of the man he loved until they stopped. He sat on top of his father's desk and pulled Tamaki closer, it seemed Tamaki wasn't going to object anymore. Soon Tamaki lay under him on the desk; his father's papers were sticking to their sweating bodies if they hadn't fallen to the floor from their movements. Both loved the feel of their naked flesh on each other. Neither could have imagined sex having this much enjoyment if they hadn't experienced it for themselves. Being lost in each other they lost track of time having their senses snap back as they heard Kyouya's father down the hall heading into the kitchen. They had just gotten dressed and snuck out of the room before he walked out and into his office. The room was still a mess but the window was open, they could only hope he believed it was the wind.*_

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Tamaki slurred his partners' words as he bit down on the others lips. Neither were worried about someone finding them, they were hidden by the flowers and bushes in the garden. They didn't care who found them, if anyone, they loved each other. They couldn't be torn apart by anything. No matter what came up they would handle it together.

Tamaki couldn't control the moans that escaped him as he felt Kyouya over him. This felt so right, so perfect, just as every time before this did. "…Kyouya!"  
"Master Tamaki is that you? Are you out here?"  
Both stopped, frozen as they were. Hopefully whoever it was wouldn't find them. As much as they didn't care, it was a little too bright from the moon to be comfortable with the idea that someone other than each other would see them naked.  
"Someone is coming. Kyouya get off me, it sounded like Shima's voice."  
"Oh shit!" Shima wasn't too strict but it would definitely not be good to get caught by her out of all the people on staff here. Kyouya got off of Tamaki without standing so he wouldn't be seen over the bushes.  
"Here are your clothes."  
"Tamaki these are yours."  
"Oh sorry…here." Both tried to keep their voices as low as possible as they handed the articles of clothing to the right person. Kyouya just slid his boxers on and moved between the bushes as he heard someone getting closer. It did sound like Shima.  
"Master Tamaki, you should come in. It's nearly eleven and you have school tomorrow don't forget." Kyouya practically held his breathe as she walked past him. Luckily Tamaki had just finished getting dressed and was looking at the sky as she walked over.  
"Oh Shima, hello, I'll head in soon it's just too nice of a night to not enjoy it."  
"Don't stay out too much longer. And should I have preparations made to have Mr. Ootori stay the night as well?"  
Tamaki sat up and glanced at the bushes where Kyouya was for a second before looking at Shima. Kyouya slapped his forehead; of course she knew he was here. Tamaki couldn't be subtle about anything.  
"No, Kyouya isn't here. I haven't seen him all night."  
"If you say so Master Tamaki. Please don't forget to come in soon."  
"I will thank you Shima."  
Once he was certain she was gone and back in the house Tamaki collapsed exhaling. That was close; he barely got his shirt on the correct way before she arrived. Next time he was sticking to simple things when he knew he was going to be with Kyouya. Kyouya came out of the bushes shaking off the leaves that had fallen on him.  
"That was a close call, huh Kyouya? I wonder how she found out that you were here?"  
"Well it couldn't be the fact that she heard you scream my name before. Somehow I am not at all surprised by the fact that you are one of those people that scream a name during sex."  
"Hey, at least it was your name."  
"Hey, I wasn't the one worried about someone finding us." He couldn't stop the smirk from forming; Tamaki set himself up for that.  
Tamaki just pouted at him as if he was an injured puppy, he hated when Kyouya was right.  
"Well since you aren't dressed yet and the night is still young care to pick up where we left off?" He moved closer to Kyouya to straddle him.  
"I thought you would never ask."

Tamaki got dressed yet again to go inside for the night. Kyouya was right beside him to re-button his shirt.  
"Are you staying the night?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
Tamaki just folded his arms to stare at him. What kind of question was that?  
"Alright I'm staying. Just don't leave me outside your window for twenty minutes like last time."  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Roses hurt and that lattice isn't the easiest thing to climb and hold onto to plus you know how I feel about heights."  
"Alright I get it. I'll open the window as soon as I get in the room. I won't change first."  
"Good, see you in a few." He kissed Tamaki before he headed to the house away from the back door and closer to Tamaki's bedroom window. Tamaki walked into the house making sure he looked the same as always. Kyouya waited until he saw Tamaki's light go on before he climbed the lattice. This time he knew where to place his hands and feet as he climbed making it easier though the rose thorns still managed to prick him.  
"I swear Tamaki that bush is there to keep people out." Kyouya swung his legs into the room, Tamaki grabbed him to make sure he didn't fall.  
"Probably, since it is only outside of my window. Kyouya you're bleeding, come here." He grabbed Kyouya's hand to see that blood was coming out of the side of it. The thorns got him good it looked like.  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about it."  
"Stop being stubborn and let me clean it for you." Knowing fighting him was pointless he let Tamaki take him to the bathroom. He seemed upset; this wasn't that big of a deal. Take Tamaki to get upset over a little scratch. Once that was taken care of Tamaki led them to his bed. They didn't do anything but sit together; Kyouya could tell he had something on his mind. Something he was thinking heavily on.  
"I'm tired of sneaking around Kyouya. I want us to be able to go out together and not worry about holding hands or flirting with each other. I want to go somewhere nice with you, go out on an actual date. I mean sneaking out has been…fun and thrilling I'm just getting tired of it."  
"I understand Tamaki and we talked about it. That's why we are keeping money aside so we can be ready and prepared for when we stop hiding."  
"I know but I wish we could just not worry about it. I like taking care of you. I want to take care of you forever. I want to heal your wounds that aren't from sneaking into my room."  
"Tamaki one day we will be able to. I think we should wait until we graduate. I know it's still a year away but waiting feels right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we both know that our lives don't truly start until after high school."  
"Your right I know. I can wait until then. We still have each other so I can handle sneaking around until the time is right. And actually I think we should wait until you take over for your father. I don't want him to do something to you while he can. Once you're in charge he won't be able to stop us."  
"What about you? You have just as much at stake."  
"Not really. My grandmother hasn't accepted me yet so I am still not her heir. I think she is trying to find my father another wife so they can have a legitimate child, a true successor."  
"Tamaki don't say that. I know she will accept you soon I can feel it."  
"Well whatever I'm just saying. You have much more to lose. I don't mind waiting if it means you're safe from your father. I want us to live our lives without worrying about our families doing something to break us apart."  
"You're too much you know that right?"  
"It's my duty to take care of you."  
"Your duty? Says who?"  
"Says the unwritten rule that the father is to take care of his family."  
"Is that so?" Kyouya moved to force Tamaki to lay on the bed so he could stare into his eyes. He loved Tamaki and the unwritten rules he followed. He laughed every time he heard them.

That night Tamaki made room for him in the bed. His hands pulled Kyouya closer as they laid under the covers. Tamaki may have been the father in his made up family but Kyouya knew that Tamaki loved to be held and taken care of.  
"Kyouya get up your going to be late." Tamaki was trying his best to wake Kyouya for school.  
"Tamaki what time is it?" He noticed the man he spent the night with was already dressed and his lavender eyes were staring at him with annoyance for sleeping in so late.  
"About ten minutes before we have to leave or we are going to be late. Your driver is already here and waiting outside of the gates so Shima doesn't know you spent another night here." As Kyouya sat up Tamaki handed him his glasses. He forgot that he had a driver come here to pick him up whenever he spent the night to erase any chance of rumors if they arrived in the same car.  
"Do you still have the uniform I left here?"  
"I have it hanging in the bathroom for you already."  
Well he didn't have time for a shower but knowing Tamaki he had something to get the smell of grass out of his hair. He should have done what Tamaki did and showered last night.  
"Am I coming over again tonight?"  
"Well I thought you invited me over for a 'my dad is leaving on a business trip so we have the house to ourselves' party."  
"Your right I did say that. Okay then my house it is. He leaves while we are in class so whenever you want to come over you can."

The day was the same as always, school then host club. No one in the club knew that they were together and both were okay with that. Surprisingly both liked the idea that their relationship was private and wasn't made a big deal. He believed all relationships should be like that though he had to keep tabs on people for the club. Tamaki dropped his things for the night in Kyouya's room before getting another tour of the house.  
"Hey Tamaki ever dream of doing it on a pool table?"  
"Is is a red top?"  
"But of course."  
"Then by all means lead the way."

Winter break started tomorrow, Tamaki was excited knowing that there was snow on the ground already. He was hoping for a white Christmas in the worst way. Both had seen each other as much as they always did. Kyouya sat in their classroom waiting for Tamaki to walk came in and just rested his head on his desk, that wasn't good. Even if he had a rough morning he at least said good morning to him.  
"Are you alright Tamaki?"  
"I think I caught a cold from the weather. I was up all night with a fever."  
"Then why did you come to class? You should be home resting."  
"We have that big test today remember. I'll be okay. After the test I'll leave if I don't feel better."  
"Well okay then."  
All during homeroom Kyouya kept an eye on him, he seemed to be getting worse.  
"Tamaki, go see the nurse." Kyouya whispered before their first class started. Tamaki didn't say anything back to move hastily to the garbage can in the front of the classroom. He was grateful he didn't have a big breakfast as it all came up.  
"Tamaki!" Kyouya was on his feet before anyone else even completely realized what happened. The teacher walked over to Tamaki to make sure he was okay. "Kyouya help Tamaki to the nurses' office please."  
He nodded and walked over to him, placing his hand on Tamaki's back he let him know he was here. Straightening his posture to walk slowly he made sure he wasn't going to get sick again before he took a step.  
"I feel like crap."  
"Don't take this the wrong way but you look it. Come on."  
Tamaki was able to make it to the nurses and get examined without getting sick again though he felt about ready to.  
"Well you can go back to class Mr. Ootori. I'll inform the chairman that Mr. Suoh is to go home since he is running a fever and seems to have the flu."  
Kyouya didn't feel right leaving him alone. Especially as he watched Tamaki run into the bathroom to throw up again. He had to though, no one knew of their relationship and now wasn't the time.  
"Please let Tamaki know I'll call him later."  
"Of course sir." Fighting the urge to stay or leave and sneak into Tamaki's house to wait for him he walked out and back to class. He debated canceling club activities for the day at least but he already made a nice sum of money for the day, the thought of having to refund was depressing.

"Shima says your fever finally broke."  
"Ummhmm." Kyouya couldn't get over how drained Tamaki's face looked, his heart ached for him. Clearly he hadn't been sleeping, though whenever he called he was. Both missed seeing each other, it had been a week since they had last been together. It had been the longest week for Kyouya as Tamaki wasn't allowed to see anyone until his fever dropped.  
"I miss you Tamaki. One day we'll be able to stay together when the other is sick."  
"It feels as though that day will never come." Tamaki's voice wasn't back yet, he moved Kyouya closer so he could hear him and he didn't have to talk so loud.  
"It will come faster than you think. When you're feeling better we should talk about where we want to live."  
"I thought I told you I wanted to wait until you took over first." Tamaki's voice broke up as he pushed it to push his statement. He wasn't letting Kyouya give up on his dream of succeeding for his sake.  
"Tamaki that may never happen, who knows what my father will do. I don't want to wait on a maybe to start our life together. I love you and want to be with you as soon as we can. I'm not going to fight you on this. We'll talk when you're feeling better."He kissed Tamaki's forehead knowing that was as close to his face as he was going to get. That night they stayed together, neither wanted to be apart any longer. Both knew that Yuzuru could come in and see them together since he had been over almost every night to check on Tamaki. They didn't care, let him find them. He was going to know soon enough when they moved in together. And Yuzuru wasn't Yoshio; he was always trying his best to help Tamaki stay happy. He wanted nothing more than to see Tamaki live a life that was free while still keeping him in line so he could take over the family company when the time came.  
"I love you Kyouya Ootori."  
"I love you too Tamaki Suoh."

Kyouya rolled over to hear his phone going off. He recognized the ring tone, it was Tamaki. He was probably feeling better and wanted to get together. Because of the Christmas holiday they couldn't get together even if Tamaki hadn't been sick.  
"Hello Tamaki how are you feeling?" He had been half asleep when he picked up the phone. As the voice he heard on the other end wasn't Tamaki's he was suddenly now wide awake.  
"Kyouya, could you tell my son he needs to get back here right now?"  
"Sir? What is going on? Tamaki isn't here."  
"…What?"  
"I haven't seen him since last week, two weeks ago maybe."  
"Well if he contacts you have him call me."  
"Where is he sir, if I may ask?"  
"I don't know but he left his phone here. If he or anyone contacts you about him please let me know."  
"I will sir. Do you think he may have been kidnapped?"  
"I have called the authorities and they are looking into it."  
"I'll go look for him as well with my father's police force."  
"Thank you Kyouya, I am grateful. You truly care for my son don't you?"  
"Yes sir, I do."

Hastily he got off the bed and got dressed while he called the forces private headquarters. He wanted people with him but he wanted the best to stay here and at Tamaki's to look into a possible kidnapping. He knew that if Tamaki left on his own he would have brought his cell phone and if he forgot he would have come here so they could be together. Even if Tamaki did leave on his own for whatever reason and forgot his phone he knew a few places Tamaki would run to if he wanted to be alone and think.  
*_Please be okay Tamaki, where ever you are. I'm coming for you. I won't stop until we are together again you have my word on it.*_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ What could have happened? Will Tamaki be okay? Will Kyouya find him? Chapter 2 will be up soon most likely. My goal is to write this story and my other OHSHC story Thinking… at the same time. I can do it but that means I won't update this as often as I would if this was my only project. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~ _


	2. 10 Years

Chapter 2  
**10 Years**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Has time been moving all this time? It does seem that way though without you time has stopped for me. My body may age but my heart hasn't, it stopped years ago. Ten to be exact.

Kyouya's eyes opened to the sound of his alarm, reaching for his phone, then glasses and then reaching back over to turn off the alarm. This was what he did every morning now, every morning for the last ten years he checked his phone to see if Tamaki called him. Ten years, had it really been that long since he heard his voice, saw his smile, felt his touch? Ten years and he still searched for him. He still hoped they could find each other to pick up where they left off. In his heart he promised Tamaki he would find him and he planned to keep that promise until he stopped breathing. Moving off the bed he saw his suitcase by the door. Oh right he had a business trip to go to today. Four days in Paris, France in hopes to spread the Ootori name out of Japan. He wasn't looking forward to this trip at all, though a change of scenery would probably do him good. _* Tamaki I'm living our dream only you're not here to see it.*_

Being the president of many segments his family owned in their company was something he never thought he would achieve. After Tamaki's disappearance Kyouya focused on Tamaki's dream of his advancement. To be safe from his father and to prove that he was better than his older brothers, that was what Tamaki wanted for him and that was what he got. Knowing he had a long flight ahead of him he debated what to wear. It was the end of December so whether he dressed casual or formal he needed something warm.

He hated flying, no, he hated heights. This was stupid why couldn't someone else go in his place? Trying to forget where he was he closed his eyes and allowed the memory of what once was, take over. He was brought back to a time when he was with Tamaki. They were sneaking around to spend time together. It seemed whenever they were together one of them was turned on by something the other did. Not long after that they would be undressed and would be all over each other. It had been so long since he had been touched in that manner. How could he let anyone into his heart when Tamaki still held it? His friends told him to move on but he couldn't. Tamaki was still out there somewhere and he was waiting for him. The official police report said he ran away but why would he leave him behind. No, he must have been taken; perhaps he was hit with something and lost his memories. That could be the only answer. He never returned because he couldn't remember where to return too. That was why he had to keep searching for Tamaki so they could restore his memories and then they could be together again.

Curling up on the hotel rooms bed Kyouya could relax again. He made it here in one piece. Oh how he hated flying, all he wanted to do was sleep now. First he had to brush up on his French. He hadn't been here since his school trip and he lost the person that would constantly quiz him. He just needed to know enough to complete the business agreement successfully and order food. He remembered how to do that, hopefully. It seemed strange to think that the two times he would come to France Tamaki wouldn't be with him. Ten years to the day, he couldn't believe it. He was sixteen when Tamaki vanished. Back then he felt like a child, an immature teenager, now he felt old. As if his whole life had passed him by. Ten years was a long time for a body. Especially when a part of you was missing that whole time. Four days, that's how long he had to stay here then he could continue his search for Tamaki. He agreed with Yuzuru, he wasn't dead until they saw a body, though some had suggested it. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was only noon, time differences sucked. If he slept now he would be up all night. Guess that meant he was going sightseeing and walking since he didn't know how to get around anywhere with or without metro.

It was surprisingly nice out even though it was cold. The smells of the bakeries were making him hungry. Stupid amazing French baking, now he had to stop and eat. Well at least he got to put his French to the test. Sitting by the window he stared out and people watched. It wasn't something he did normally but being here he found it hard not to. His eye seemed to be attracted to the couples walking, how they laughed and held hands. Something Tamaki always dreamed of. Kyouya nearly spilled coffee on himself as his imagination played tricks on him. He could have sworn that he saw Tamaki running across the street a block down. There was no way that was really him or could it? Tamaki did have family around here and that could explain why he could never locate him in Japan. Throwing way more money on the table then he had to he ran out. He had to see if that really was Tamaki, this was his only chance.

Running across the street he just made it before the light changed. The Tamaki look-a-like was still far ahead in the normal everyday crowd and the cold air was making it hard to breathe as he ran. He saw him enter a building, perfect, or not. As he caught up he realized the building was much larger then he thought. He didn't see him anywhere on the floor. But, this worked because now he could look into him here; if he searched right he could find him. France was turning out to be an okay country.

Back at the hotel he did the same type of search he did back home. He even called the Black Onion Squad back home to help him with their technology. Waiting for them to pull up information he was surprised to still find nothing. Unless Tamaki changed his name he should come up. What was his mother's name again, Gran something. That wouldn't make sense though because Yuzuru talked to his mother from time to time so he would know where Tamaki was. Still, not looking into it would be dumb.  
"Sir we found nothing on a Tamaki Suoh or Grantaine. We did find a woman though a Miss Annie-Sophie."  
"Thank you, I already know of her though." Hanging up he crashed on the bed. His heart told him that the person he followed was Tamaki but he would have been listed right? Why wasn't this making any sense? He was too tired to think hard on this. Tamaki would have to wait until tomorrow.

He was on a roll, he couldn't find Tamaki here and he was probably going to gain at least five pounds. Stupid amazing food. This was all Tamaki's fault because when they had been together he loved to have him try all sorts of French cuisine, claiming that if French was the language of love so was their food. God he hated it when Tamaki was right. Now that he made a pig of himself he needed to get ready for day one of this stupid meeting. This was good for the company, this was good for the company, this was good…oh screw it, he still hated the thought of sitting and presenting. He was going to need coffee, a lot of coffee. Having a few minutes to spare he stared out of his rooms window. France was beautiful especially since he saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. If his life wasn't in Japan he would stay here. He could learn the language better so he could live here. He was definitely going to have to think about it.

As he walked the pavilion it seemed colder today. Though it was much earlier, he should have checked the weather for today. Still having time before the meeting he decided to stop for coffee, he was freezing and that would help. As he swung the door open he didn't see the person coming up the walkway next to him until he heard the door hit their face.  
"Ow, ow, ow, c'est ce que je peux avoir pour en retard et ne font pas attention." Kyouya only understood the pain part since it was spoken so fast and in French.  
"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He hoped that was right and didn't just make it worse by saying something else. The doctor in him moved the person's hands from their face to see how bad it was.  
"…Tamaki?"  
"Kyouya, is that really you? Wha…what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here on business. I should be asking the same for you."  
"Look I gotta get to work before my boss kills me. Give me your arm." Pulling a marker out of his pocket he scribbled an address on the arm Kyouya gave him. I get out at six; you can meet me here since I doubt you know how to get around much. But, if you do you have the address to my house."  
"I'll see what I can do."

He saw Tamaki run off down the street, checking his nose as he ran to see if it was bleeding. As he stood in line to get his order taken he couldn't get over the hurt he felt in his heart. For ten years he searched for Tamaki under the impression he had been kidnapped and unable to contact him. He never imagined Tamaki would be a runaway, he always figured he would come talk to him first and together they would get him through any trouble. He thought they were in love back then. Even now he still loved him. What would make Tamaki leave?

Tamaki ran into the building to punch in for his shift while he put on the rest of his uniform. He just made it; that was close. He couldn't lose this job, not now.  
"Tamaki let's move, it's busy here!"  
"Yes sir." He ran through the door to get to the customers so he could work. He needed to focus; Kyouya would have to get pushed to the back of his mind like before.

Kyouya stared at the marker on his arm. Take Tamaki to have something like this in his pocket. It seemed he hadn't changed all that much. His hair was a little longer and he may have gotten in inch or two taller but that was it for the most part. He knew he would go see him today. Whether he met him at that shop or he went straight to his house he would go talk to him. He wanted to know why he left and never contacted him. Maybe he left to take care of his mother. If word got out that he was with her then she would be in danger. That would explain why he didn't let anyone know where he was and why Yuzuru didn't know. Maybe he had his mother tell his father that she hadn't seen him, or maybe she wasn't able to tell him if she was sick. If no one knew then everyone was protected. He hoped his mother was okay, he hadn't seen her in years, since the last time he came here but he knew Tamaki cared for deeply. She would be reason enough for him to drop everything and leave without a word. Well whatever the case he would find out after six.

At six he made sure to be standing outside of the shop so he could meet up with Tamaki. He was only waiting a few minutes when he ran up to him.  
"Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."  
"No, your fine."  
"Ready to go then?"  
They walked in silence most of the time. Both knew this was going to be awkward, it had been ten years since they last saw each other but it had been a little longer since they talked.  
"How is your face?" It felt nice to talk in Japanese again, he hoped Tamaki wouldn't forget it.  
"Its okay hurts a little but its fine." It felt strange to be speaking Japanese after so long but at the same time it felt natural.  
"I'm really sorry about that."  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either." Tamaki led them up a flight of stairs to the door. "I need to apologize now for the mess. I haven't been home much to clean."  
"Its fine don't worry about it."  
Tamaki opened the apartment door and let Kyouya enter. Kyouya couldn't get over how small the apartment was, Ranka's apartment was bigger. It wasn't really messy; everything seemed pretty clean so he didn't get what Tamaki was talking about. There were only two doors, he guessed for the bed and bathrooms. The kitchen and living area were only separated by a half wall but both were extremely small he was curious to know how Tamaki handled it. He noticed furniture wise there was only the minimum, not all that surprising considering but even the walls were bare. They didn't hold much but a photo here and there. He never would have guessed Tamaki lived here if he hadn't led him here.  
"Here give me your coat, sit, relax, do you want something?"  
"No, I'm okay thanks." He sat on the loveseat to wait for Tamaki to grab something from the kitchen. He sat across from him in the single seat for a second to get up realizing something. He moved the blankets and bed pillow from behind Kyouya.  
"Sorry, if I work late I usually end up falling asleep on the couch watching TV."  
"Stop apologizing, its fine." Once he sat back down Kyouya couldn't wait anymore, he needed to know. "Why did you leave Tamaki?"  
"Because I needed to get out of Japan, I couldn't take it anymore."  
"You couldn't tell me? We had planned our future one day and the next you're gone and no one can find you. Your father called me telling me to have you come home and when I told him I hadn't seen you he called the authorities. We didn't know what happened to you so he assumed you were kidnapped, we both did. My father's men were helping too; we searched all over Japan for you. When they told us they couldn't find any trace of you and that the signs in your room pointed to a runaway I didn't believe them. For the last ten years I've searched for you. I loved you Tamaki I would have left with you."  
"I know you would have. I loved you too, I probably still love you but I knew why I left and I don't regret it." Both jumped at a knock at the door.  
"J'ai oublié ma clé!" Tamaki stood up to answer the door his face looked serious though he was laughing. Kyouya had no idea what the person outside said. He looked around while he waited for Tamaki to come back. He wanted to know exactly why Tamaki left. If he loved him then why leave so suddenly. If he was scared that they were moving too fast he would have slowed down. Maybe he left because he got fed up with sneaking around; he knew Tamaki was getting tired of it.

"Kyouya, there is someone I want you to meet." Snapping out of his thoughts he focused back on Tamaki and the person he was with. "Kyouya…this is your son."  
His mind went blank, as the words hit his ears.  
*_Oh…My…God."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_ Super speedy chapter. I love it, so the secrets out but it's only just begun. What will happen now? You'll have to wait and see…Mwahahaha! Please review._

_Oh yea the French translates to ow,ow,ow, that's what I get for running late and not paying attention. And the other one is I forgot my key!  
~Femalefighter~_


	3. My,No,Our Son

Chapter 3  
**My, No, Our Son**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"Kyouya, I want you to meet someone, this is your son."  
Kyouya's mind went blank as the words hit his ears.  
_*Oh…My…God.*  
_"My son?"  
"René, this is your father. Your birth father. Kyouya I think he looks like you so don't question it. I mean aside from him having my eyes he has your hair color and your face, only younger."  
The child just stared at Kyouya as he stared back. He did look like him and he looked just as confused as he did. What had Tamaki told him? He looked at Tamaki and said something along the lines of 'but you told me you were my father.'  
"I know, I have a lot to explain to you. I promise you I will later." He just pulled away from Tamaki and went into one of the other rooms. Tamaki watched him slam the door before he crashed back into the seat he was in before. "Fan…tastic. You know he has your attitude as well as your looks."  
"I would be upset too if I was him. What have you been telling him the past ten years, that I left you or that something happened to me?"  
"He isn't ten yet, he just turned nine back in August. August 31st to be exact, and no, I avoided the subject mostly. I told him that you loved both of us but things prevented us from being all together."  
"Yea, you. I can't believe you never contacted me. I would have been there for you. I should have been there for you, for _our_ son."  
"I did what I had to."  
"No, you didn't. You left; you never said a word you just left. You just assumed that everyone would abandon you so you left before we could is that it? I would have taken care of you."  
"I know you would have taken care of me and I didn't want that."  
"So what I was good enough to love you before you got pregnant but I wasn't good enough after? I wasn't good enough to love our son!"  
"No, that's not it. Don't even go there!"  
"Then why can't I help you? Is there someone else in your life?"  
"No, there isn't. There hasn't been anyone since you. Have you found someone else?"  
" No, there isn't. No one can replace you. Since you are alone then why can't I help you? You know I would, I would come here if you didn't want to go back and live in Japan and if you did then we could put that dream we had into motion finally."  
"I can't agree to it. I left because I knew that if I told you I was pregnant you would have done anything for me. I didn't want that then so why would I agree to it now"  
"Tamaki don't do this. Don't push me away, this could be why René hates you."  
"He doesn't hate me. That really hurts you know that, when did you become a jerk? We aren't as close as I would have hoped but I know he loves me. I work a lot to support us so I'm not home as much as I would like that's all."  
"Then let me help you. I can make it so you don't have to work as much if at all. How many jobs do you have anyway?"  
"Three. I work as a waiter in the morning Monday thru Thursday seven to three most days then I run over to one of the convenience stores I work at, where I am there three-thirty to eighty-thirty. On the weekends I pull an eight hour shift at the other store. Today I have off from the store so I picked up a longer shift at the restaurant."  
"When do you sleep because you look exhausted?"  
"I sleep don't worry about it."  
"Tamaki please let me support you and René. I want to be there for you now because I couldn't before. I love you Tamaki, let me into your life again. Let us be just as we were before."  
"Please stop Kyouya. We haven't seen each other in such a long time I don't want to keep arguing with you. Can we enjoy this time we have together?"  
"…I'm sorry. What made you chose to use your name?" He could tell this conversation was just going to end in a fight if the subject didn't change. He could tell Tamaki sensed it too.  
"I needed a name after he was born and mine was the only one I could think of that was French. I thought it would be easier for us if his name was French but I used your name for his middle name. René Kyouya Suoh, I think it sounds pretty good together."  
"It does, I like it. Tamaki you're not going to keep me from him are you? Let me help you take care of René."  
"Just be part of his life. I don't want your money so stop trying to give it to me."  
"Tamaki, I am so lost by you. Why can't I help you take a load off?"  
"Because I've got it! I didn't need you then and I don't need you now!"  
"Oh no don't you dare pull that shit! You know damn well I would have been there had I known! I would have helped you as soon you told me. I didn't know I even had a son to take care of until ten minutes ago!"  
"Then don't care of him and just leave!"  
"Shut up both of you before the neighbors complain!"

Both stopped to see René come out of the room and head to the kitchen. As Kyouya watched him he noticed he looked older than nine. It seemed Tamaki's plan for René to have a normal childhood was backfiring. Did Tamaki see it too?  
"René, I'm sorry, your right. We are being silly. It's just that your father and I haven't seen each other in so long that we aren't thinking straight so we are arguing. We should all be together talking and not yelling. Why not sit on the loveseat with your father. I bet he wants to know all about you."  
Nervously he sat next to Kyouya. Kyouya made the most of this time. Who knew how often they would see each other. And he knew he already missed the first nine years of his sons' life he didn't want to miss anymore. He asked about school, sports, friends, hobbies, what he did every day, his dreams, everything. He was surprised when he answered back in fluent Japanese. Obviously Tamaki taught him both. Tamaki had done so much, given up so much so he could live without a real problem back in Japan. Tamaki hadn't changed at all over the years.

"Father, can I stay with…father tonight?" He looked into Tamaki's eyes ready to beg. There was so much he wanted to know and he didn't feel like he could trust the man he called father his whole life to give him a straight answer.  
"Sure, if he doesn't mind. But, René he is staying at a hotel on business so he may not have a space for you."  
"If you can show me where to buy a roll out futon we will be all good." René looked at Kyouya lost over what a roll out futon was, Tamaki just started laughing.  
"He means something along the lines of an air mattress."

As the night got later René ran into the room to pack some clothes for the night. While he did that the other two exchanged information.  
"I want to be part of his life. I'll do whatever I have to so that can happen."  
"I know, how long are you here for?"  
"I leave Friday night."  
"Okay, we'll have to get together before you leave. Listen, I work late, probably past the time you get done with your meetings so why not spend time with him. I wrote down the address where he stays when I'm at work so I can tell them that you will pick him up and you two can spend the day. Just leave me a message here so I know."  
"Okay, I will do that. Does your mother know that you've been here all this time?"  
"No, no one from my family knows. Please don't tell them either, at least not until we talk more."  
"Alright I won't say a word."  
René came out of the room with a duffel bag.  
"Ready to go? You're going to have to help me get to the store and to the hotel because I have noooo idea." He wasn't kidding either, the route he took with Tamaki confused the hell out of him.  
"I've got it covered father, I know all the routes."  
"Yea René here loves to explore and scare me." Said explorer just rolled his eyes as he stepped away from him and closer to Kyouya outside.  
"So he takes after you then Tamaki is what you're saying. Oh, where should I bring him tomorrow?"  
"I'll pick him up before your meeting." He stepped outside to hug René tightly until he pushed Tamaki away. "Have fun and drive him nuts." He stood outside until he couldn't see them anymore. It was nice to see René so happy and full of life. Lately he was silent mostly whenever they were together.

Going back inside he laid out the blanket and pillow on the couch so he could lay down. Seeing Kyouya again after all this time he remembered how much he loved him; how much he still loved him. Hearing Kyouya say he wanted them all together made him so happy yet, he couldn't figure out why he didn't agree to it. Maybe because he felt the only reason he was doing it was for René? He wasn't even sure Kyouya still loved him, not really. Besides he really didn't want Kyouya to leave his life behind. The reason he told Kyouya he left was only one of the reasons. But, what was he doing to his son? It seemed that no matter how hard he tried René was still barely talking to him anymore. He was ruining his sons' life; maybe he should just go live with Kyouya? He could probably take better care of him, and he seemed happy when he was with him. For the first time in a long time he cried over the unknown.

After stopping to pick up a mattress they went back to the hotel.  
"You can have the bed; I'll take the blow up."  
René placed his bag near the closet and sat on the bed. "Oh wow it's so soft. Father you didn't have to buy another bed this one is so big it would have worked for both of us."  
"I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with that idea. To be honest with you I'm surprised you wanted to stay with me. And I'm even more surprised to hear you call me father already."  
"I want to know my real father and what should I call you. Father said I carry your name right? Kyouya?"  
"You do, he got your middle name from my name and father is fine." He couldn't stop the wide smile from taking over his face as he sat on the bed next to René. The air mattress was blowing up as they talked for a few minutes, Kyouya joked to him that a futon was easier.  
"Do you think I can see Japan with you one day?"  
"I am hoping so. I have plenty of room at my house for you and your father. My goal is to have you both come live with me permanently, does that sound okay to you?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good to hear."

He laid on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. It felt strange to know he was a father, he sure didn't feel like on. Knowing he should get some sleep he tried to roll over and close his eyes. Yet, his eyes rolled him back over to stare at the bed. He stared at René whom he could only guess was sleeping. He sat up when he saw René sit up.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Why aren't you and my father together? I know he loves you. Though you seem to fight a lot."  
Kyouya was taken off guard by the question and the statement.  
"Your father is complex, when it comes to things like this especially. And René this is actually the first time we have fought, we never did before." He realized what he said even before he saw his reaction. Getting up as soon as he figured out how he walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. The last person he held like this was Tamaki; since this was their child he hoped it worked the same. "Us arguing means that we both love you very much and only want what's' best, I'm sorry that we did before and I know he is too. We weren't thinking and I was taken off guard by learning that you were my son. Something I very proud of. I want you to know that I would have been there for you like I am now if I knew."  
"But you love him?"  
"I do René, since before you were born."  
"I know he loves you too. He doesn't know it but when things are tough I hear him cry at night. I could hear him cry your name. Before I didn't know it was you, I have never heard your name before when it wasn't mine and hearing father say it I know now he was talking about you."  
"How tough as it been for you?"  
"I'm not sure other then father making sure he doesn't lose any of his jobs. If he does we may have to move again."  
"How many times have you moved?"  
"I only remember three times. I hate where we live now so moving now wouldn't bother me. I hate it because father sleeps on the couch so I can get the bed room since it can't hold two beds if we want a place for our clothes. Father has been working for as long as I can remember so we can live together. He fears that the government will step in if he can't keep us in an apartment. I don't want anything bad to happen to him, I love him, he is the only family I knew of."  
"Don't worry I'm going to help change that René mark my words. I will. We will be a family." He lifted his chin to look into his eyes, the eyes he shared with Tamaki. They were beautiful, even though tears threatened to take over again they held his soul in them.  
"I want to believe you but I can't I don't want to see father get hurt again, People loved to take advantage of him at our old place. I can't watch him cry anymore."  
"I won't let him cry, not alone and not for things I can control. Do you believe me when I say that?"  
He stared into Kyouya's eyes to see such determination.  
"I believe you father."  
"Good, now come on let's get you back to bed. I don't want your father to get mad at me for keeping you up all night."  
He stood up to help René back under the covers.  
"I have one more question. If you're my father then what is the person I called father for all these years? Are we even related?"  
"Yes, we are all related. I am your father and he is your…mother it looks like."

As he said those words it made sense to him. He understood now what Tamaki was thinking back then. To make it easier for René in school and in life he told it easier he told him he was his father and when it came to the question of what happened to his mother he made him believe that, that was Kyouya. Tamaki would have to explain a lot since it looked like so far he lied for years. But if he had been in Tamaki's shoes he probably would have done the same thing. So much had already happened but he could tell this was only the beginning.

That morning Kyouya found it hard to get up. He slept like garbage on the air mattress and his head was swimming all night. He heard the TV on; he hoped René hadn't been up for too long.  
"Good morning René, sleep well?" He sat on the mattress for a moment before getting up; he had to figure out the proper way to stand when on one of theses. Once he did he moved to the bed to enjoy it's soft material.  
"I did father, do you sleep on something this soft all the time?"  
"I do, please tell me you sleep on a bed."  
"I do, but nothing this soft."  
"Ok good. And you don't have to be so formal with me, calling me dad is fine too."  
"Ok! Can you tell me what Japan is like? Father says it's nice but their ideas aren't something he wants me to know."  
That sounded like Tamaki, he loved Japan without a doubt but his family was wealthy and it did things to them and their kids. They both understood that very well.  
"Why don't you get ready for today and I'll show you pictures of Japan and where I live and my job."  
"Really? Okay, cool!" He slid off the bed to change out of his pajamas. While he was in the bathroom Kyouya grabbed his laptop to pull up the photos. He believed he had something on his computer to show him.

"You really work here?"  
"I do, this is the family company. It was my grandfathers, then my father took over and then it became mine and my older brothers. My older brothers own a larger percent of it but since I was only suppose to work under them I'll take what I got."  
"So what do you do?"  
"We run hospitals in Japan and supply companies as well as health resorts. I am here this week to try and build a health resort here in France. I may get to be in charge of much more if your grandfather ever steps down the rest of the way. You know the company could be yours one day if you wanted it."  
"Really? I could get the company!"  
"Well you are my son so as long as you do well in school I say yes."  
"Cool!" It was obvious that Tamaki never told him about his own family and their business. He must have figured that mentioning it would be rude since he would never get it so long as his family could never find them. Kyouya went on to show him pictures of his house. He wasn't even sure when he took these pictures or why but he was glad he did.  
"This is your entire house! It's huge, I don't think I have ever seen a house this big here before!"  
"It is and you get to stay there with me whenever you come to visit."  
"Why doesn't father want to live with you, you have everything! Father wouldn't have to work so much and we could all be a family."  
"I can only guess why he doesn't want to accept my offer René. But, I'm going to find out soon."

When they met up with Tamaki he was glad to hear that René had a good time. As they separated for the day Kyouya stopped Tamaki. "My meeting ends at three, if you work after call out. And before you say you can't afford to I'll pay you whatever the amount is you miss so you don't suffer from it. But, we need to talk before I spend any more time with René. If not he'll try to leave with me Friday and I can tell you'll let him though it won't be for the reasons I like." Tamaki pulled away slowly and nodded 'okay'. He didn't like the idea of calling out, Kyouya was right; he needed the money for rent. But, he wasn't ready to give up René right now, not yet. A part of him was screaming for this, to spend time with Kyouya again, to be alone with him. To talk, something he missed these past years, he would go be with him today and they would talk about everything, René and them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Will everything turn out okay? Will Tamaki decide to leave with Kyouya come Friday? Find out soon. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. Day Two, Date One

Chapter 4  
**Day Two, Date One**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

A/N- When you see ***** it means the POV has ended and it's back to third person.

Tamaki sat across from Kyouya, both said nothing to each other but both held the same thought. Tamaki was trying not to blush at the thought that they could be out on a date, an actual date. Kyouya chose the nicest restaurant in the city and with René staying at a friends' they could talk in private. This felt like a dream come true, he had always wanted to go out with Kyouya to some fancy private place. Kyouya knew Tamaki would be happy with what he planned. He remembered how much Tamaki wanted to go out somewhere romantic just the two of them when they had been together. He hoped that while they were together now he could get Tamaki to think about coming back to Japan, that their feelings for each other never died.

_*Tamaki's P.O.V.*_

From the minute he met me at work to take me out I could tell what he was planning. But, all day I had been thinking about being alone with him. A date, our first real date. Why couldn't I be swept off my feet like I want to? It was hard not to when Kyouya was making me laugh in ways I hadn't in years. For ten years I thought about him and missed him. He was the same as he always was and I couldn't stop myself from laughing as he handed me his menu to ask what something was. Everything felt so natural so then why did I suddenly want to leave? I could hear my inner voice telling me that this wasn't what I wanted. But it was, it truly was. For ten years I struggled to raise René and not to live on the streets and all I wanted was to be taken care of for once. Here was my chance to get that and now I didn't want it.

_*Kyouya's P.O.V.*_

Well so far my idea was accepted. When I met Tamaki at his job he didn't say he was opposed to where we were going. Actually I think he blushed a little, I missed that. He has the same smile, the same laugh that I remember. What? I got him to blush again just now; it's so obvious that his checks are red. Maybe he will come back with me on Friday. I wish he understood how much I've dreamt about him, how much I still love him. Doesn't he sense how right this feels? I want nothing more than to take care of him and René forever and to have us be a family.

"So um, what did you two talk about last night when you got to your hotel?"  
Kyouya could tell Tamaki was creating small talk to get his mind off whatever he was thinking.  
"We talked about you."  
"Me? You spent the first night ever with your son and talked about me? Isn't that just wrong?"  
"Hey don't put it like that. He brought you up I didn't. But, I do want to know how it's been for you. I want to know exactly when you decided to leave. I want to know everything. When we last hung out did you know you were pregnant?"  
Tamaki grabbed a piece of bread from the basket on the table and played with it for a minute. He was hoping Kyouya wouldn't ask about that for a while.  
"It's been tough for me since I got here basically but then again I knew it wouldn't be easy. I found out Christmas Eve that I was pregnant. I really did have the flu; no one was lying to you when they said that, so no, I didn't know I was pregnant when I last saw you. I was getting better and then I got sick again so I had my father call the doctor again for me. He didn't know what was wrong but he took a blood sample and Christmas eve he told me that a hormone was present in the blood and that the test came back positive, I was pregnant. He promised to not tell my father and I guess he kept that promise since you never found out. After I found out I tried to think of what I should do. I wanted to tell you. I knew you should know but I knew that if you did you would lose everything once your father found out and I knew that if my grandmother found out she would give me two choices. I would either have to leave the family and raise the baby alone or I go somewhere private where news wouldn't spread and get an abortion and I knew I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to harm the child that did nothing wrong in the first place, so, before I could be thrown out, I left. I took just enough for a plane ticket and an apartment, and I took it out of the account I set up so we could move in together somewhere. I knew my father wouldn't see however much I took out since he wouldn't be able to access it. I wanted to make sure my money couldn't be traced back to where I was going. I packed just a duffel bag and came to France. I learned never to fly when you have morning sickness but I landed to start my new life. The people in my first apartment were really kind, especially when they learned of my situation. One helped me find a job at an office and I tried to finish school but I needed a second job to help pay the bills and medical expenses. Sadly I lost the apartment soon after I lost the office job. It was hard to find another job at first, I was only sixteen and didn't graduate high school and I was pregnant so most jobs I wasn't allowed to take. I found a job at one of convenience stores which helped me get my second apartment and then soon after I got another job at a bakery. The neighbors in my complex were just as nice as the first as they helped me get what I needed for the baby which helped take some of the strain off me. I took a third job at the second convenience store to help pay for the doctor, I worked the three until I collapsed on the job at the bakery and the owner let me go for my safety."  
"You overworked yourself didn't you?"  
"I did, I was trying so hard to save up enough money and not lose the apartment that I almost hurt René. He was almost born three months earlier from my stupidity. Luckily he wasn't but I was forced to go on bed rest and the money I was getting from the convenience stores paid leave wasn't enough to keep the apartment so again I had to find another place. Fortunately for me one of my neighbors took me in so I wouldn't be on the streets. I didn't stay long though because I didn't want to burden her and I found a place that helped people in similar situations. I stayed at the housing they placed me in for a while. I had René there actually. That was really scary, it was around two in the afternoon when my water broke and ten minutes later I gave birth. One of the people that lived next to me came in to see if I wanted company and when she walked in she heard me screaming in pain and helped me. She has been a huge help to me, even now. René plays with her son, who is only a few months older, when I work and after school. I moved out of that complex and moved two more times after that before I got to the apartment I'm at now."  
"Why didn't you contact me when things became too tough?"  
"I thought about it. I thought about going home, I knew I messed up by leaving and I didn't think I could handle everything alone. But, I couldn't show up at my dad's place with a baby, I'd still be thrown out. And I couldn't show up on your doorstep expecting you to take me back and take care of your son that you never knew existed."  
"I would have, if you showed up or contacted me I would have helped you anyway I could."  
"I left to not ruin your future. I couldn't go there a year later and expect your father to be okay with everything. I may have lost everything but I wasn't going to do the same to you."  
Both became silent as they food arrived; Tamaki really hadn't changed at all.

"What are you eating?"  
"What? It's a seafood dish that is known all over France. Its goatfish, mackerel, and I forget what this is, monkfish maybe. Why?"  
"What is the shell thing on the side?"  
"Oh that's escargot!"  
"Isn't that snail?"  
"Yep, but it's really good. I haven't had it in years!"  
"If you say so." He got chills down his spine just from thinking about it. He was glad he just got a salmon steak, if it came with that he would have lost his appetite.  
"Want to try one?"  
"No thanks."  
"Oh come I bet you'll like it."  
"Tamaki, it doesn't even sound appealing. I can't figure out how people can stand it." If that snail touched Tamaki's lips then his plan to try and kiss him tonight was going down the drain.  
"Close your eyes."  
"You're not sticking it in my mouth."  
"I won't I promise now close your eyes. I have always wanted to do something with you but I never could so now that I can I want to." Knowing he was going to be sorry he closed his eyes. Tamaki leaned over to Kyouya's plate and placed some of what he had on his fork and fed it to him. As he was chewing that he used the given tongs for the escargot and stuck it in his mouth once he knew he had swallowed. Kyouya's eyes shot open as it touched his tongue. Tamaki was a dead man.  
"Swallow."  
His hand slapped the table top and he forced it down his throat. Reaching for his glass of wine he tried not to kill the other that was laughing.  
"Oh come on it couldn't be that bad." To emphasize that point he ate the second one and didn't flinch even a little. "I think this is really good especially in the butter and garlic sauce."  
"It wasn't a flavor thing it was a texture thing. It's the same reason I hate clams, though you have loved to shove _that_ down my throat many a time." He took another drink in hopes to get the feeling out of his mouth. He tried to stop the smile from forming on his face and look serious as Tamaki started laughing again.

As the night progressed Kyouya decided they should talk about their son since that was why he told Tamaki they had to get together today.  
"About René. I want you both to move in with me. He deserves to have his parents together and a childhood that doesn't involve him having to worry about you overworking yourself."  
"I told you yesterday, I'm not going back to Japan, France is my home now. Even if I stayed in Japan back then I don't think I would have stayed much longer. I don't want him to grow up the way we did. Sneaking around, being forced to live a certain way. Let's face it Kyouya we never were allowed to lead our own life. I don't want to do that to René, I want him to have a life all his own, where he can do things without worrying about what it will do to his name, to a degree of course."  
"We aren't our parents Tamaki. We can let him have that freedom that we didn't. Don't you think you're hurting him more by not being home, that you can't work less than three jobs if you want a place to live?"  
"I know I am but,"  
"But what! You're being selfish by not doing what's best for him."  
"Then fine take him! We both know you would do a better job anyway!"  
"That's not what I'm saying! Yes, I want him to stay with me but I'm not going to take him from you."  
"He wants to be with you. Yesterday he was so happy and talkative towards you. He isn't that way with me at all. You were right, he probably hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you, he loves you a lot. But, he doesn't know what to do now, his whole life was built one lie on top of another."  
"Well I couldn't tell him the truth. I wanted to protect him from being picked on. I know what it's like to be that kid, to know your family is different from the norm. I couldn't do that to him, not when I didn't have to. I plan to tell him the truth soon and I bet when I do he won't be able to stand my face. You can give him everything he deserves. He is better off just moving to Japan instead of just visiting on school vacations. I can handle just seeing him when school is out."  
"Stop making it sound like your calling yourself a bad parent. You've done a great job by yourself. I'm just saying that you aren't alone anymore and now you should allow me to help you. Tamaki accepting my help doesn't make you a bad parent."  
"I…I know that but still. I still can't live with you."  
"But why not? Tamaki I still lo,"  
"I just can't okay!" Tamaki stood up and ran out. Kyouya got up to go after him; he wasn't going to lose Tamaki again.

"Tamaki!" He couldn't find him on the street; there were only a few people down the road and none of them were running away from the building. "Shit!" He couldn't have gone far, he only ran out a few seconds before him. Heading the way they came earlier he looked down every alley as he passed them. Tamaki had to be around here somewhere. He wasn't going to stop looking for him, he needed to tell him that he loved him and every day they had been apart killed him.

Tamaki moved from his spot against the wall and headed down a back road to go home. He saw Kyouya run past the street looking for him. His spot next to the garbage can helped hide him it seemed. As he walked he tried to get his eyes to stop crying. Why did he snap at Kyouya? Why was he refusing the help? Did he need to hear Kyouya tell him that he wanted him back in his life not only just for their son? Kyouya was right, he was being selfish. A part of him knew that he didn't want to do to René what happened to him. He loved Kyouya; he knew that without a doubt. He dreamt about him many a night so why was his heart hesitating? He had never been with another person because his heart couldn't let go and didn't want to.

Once he got back home he called to have René come home. He had until Friday to figure his heart out, by then he would know. As he sat waiting for him to come home he pulled out the old picture of the two of them back in Japan. It was the only nonessential thing he brought with him when he left. Before he could cry again he heard the front door open. It seemed to take René longer to come home than usual but he was also out of since he ran out of the restaurant so maybe not.

"Father I ran into dad coming home and he told me to give you this." He handed Tamaki a sealed envelope. He had two ideas about what it was but he wouldn't check it until later.  
"Father, can we ask dad if he can stay for New Years and celebrate with us?" Tamaki couldn't get over the excitement in his voice; he was really hoping he would say yes. New Years was a few days away and since Kyouya was here until Friday he could probably stay the weekend for it.  
"Sure, ask him when you see him."  
"Okay!"  
He couldn't get over how wide his smile was again, he hadn't seen that in months, since before they had to move.  
"René, come here and sit with me for a second I want to ask you something." René jumped on the seat next to him. He was excited about the conversation, he knew his parents loved each other and their 'date' just ended so this had to be good news.  
"You really like your dad don't you?"  
"I do, he is really cool!"  
"That's good to hear. How would you like live in Japan instead of just visiting on school holidays?"  
"You mean live with dad?"  
"Yes I do, would you like that?"  
"Yes! Dad showed me his house and it's so big and Japan sounds like fun!"  
"That's good, I'm glad, I think it would be good for the two of you to catch up."  
"Wait father, what about you? Wouldn't you live with dad and me?"  
"No, I would stay here in France."  
"Why? Why not live with me and dad in Japan? Why can't we be a family?" He jumped off the couch; this wasn't what was supposed to happen. The three of them were supposed to live all together not in two different countries.  
"Well it's just not as easy as that."  
"Yes it is! Dad told me that he wants us to live all together as a family but you're stopping that!"  
"René calm down, please. I never said I would never live with your father, just not right now. Why are you so upset, did something happen today?"  
"Just forget it!"  
"Hey, talk to me, what has gotten into you lately." He got up as René tried to walk into the bedroom. He couldn't stand the fact that he didn't understand his son anymore. He was nine not some teenager, this shouldn't be something they had to worry about for a few more years. He really was a horrible parent if his son couldn't talk to him already.  
"René, please, talk to me. Let me help you if something is going on."  
"Just leave me alone! I hate you father!"  
Tamaki's hand just missed his shoulder to try and get some answers as those words touched his ears. He couldn't even flinch as René slammed the bedroom door. He couldn't cry or move, all he could do was stand, frozen where he was. Those three words echoed in his mind.  
*_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.*_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Sorry for taking forever to update this, I should update faster now. What will they do come Friday? Please review and leave your thoughts and any ideas.  
~Femalefighter~


	5. Day Three, What do I do?

Chapter 5

**Day Three, What do I do?**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Kyouya collapsed on the bed, he never found Tamaki but he found René. He was surprised to see him walking alone at night to go home. Somehow he was even more surprised to hear him say he did it a lot. He should have had him call when he got home though because now he was worried. Maybe he should call Tamaki and ask him if René got home okay. How did this night get screwed up? At dinner he felt sixteen again while he was joking around with Tamaki and now he felt twenty-six again if not older. He planned everything perfectly and his plans never went wrong so how did this happen? After dinner he planned to have them walk back to Tamaki's apartment and enjoy the night though it was cold. Once they got back he hoped to reignite the spark between them by kissing him the way he did years ago before he left for the night. He never thought Tamaki would run out on dinner. Why would he do that? What was going through that head of his?

Tamaki slowly defrosted, he needed to talk to René and fix this. René had never gotten so angry at him, they never argued like this. Maybe if he could explain himself and why he lied he could fix their relationship.  
"Hey René, can we talk?" Gently he knocked on the door before opening it to walk in. René was lying face down on top of the covers; he didn't even lift his head as the floor creaked under Tamaki's feet. He sat by his feet to have him sit up. René hung by his pillow to make sure he didn't get to close to Tamaki.  
"René, I want to talk to you. I need to explain myself."  
"So you can lie to me again?" The words held such distaste and anger, nothing Tamaki ever heard from him before.  
"Hey, watch the attitude! I know I screwed up but my intention was to tell you everything when you were a little older. I only told you what I did to protect you from,"  
"Protect me from what? From knowing that my father was killing himself just to keep us off the streets while my real dad was living the life with maids and cooks!"  
"No that's not why! And I lived the same life as your father and let me tell you it isn't as fabulous as it looks!"  
"It has to be better than this!" René moved off the bed to get further from Tamaki. This new attitude René had was taking him completely off guard. What was going on with his son?  
"What is with you today? You know you can talk to me. I know I'm not around a lot but I still love you and I want you to know you that I'm here for you. I've always been here for you."  
"Why would you give up your old life?"  
"Because I had you and I wanted better for you then I had!"  
"Looks like you got it huh?"  
"You really need to knock off the sarcasm! I wish that was the one thing you didn't get from your father!"  
"I bet that's not all you wish!"  
"What?" Before he got his answer René grabbed a bag in the corner near the bedroom door and started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Tamaki was off the bed and in the doorway to try and stop him from leaving.  
"Dad's for the night. Not that you really care since you want to ship me there anyway!"  
"René stop!" He went unheard as he walked out the front door. "Shit!" Running outside he couldn't find him anyway in the hall. Leaning over the railing it didn't look like he jumped down this time. Where did he go so fast? Knowing he probably wouldn't catch him since René knew every crack and back road in Paris he walked back inside and called Kyouya only to get his voicemail. That was just great, tonight had gone to hell and was only getting worse. Laying on the loveseat he screamed into his pillow in hopes to not disturb the neighbors any more then he already did. At dinner he felt sixteen again, now he felt his age if not older. It seemed that he kept screwing up and so far he had no idea how to fix anything.

Kyouya walked out of the shower, he felt better. The hot water cleared his mind from earlier. There had to be at least one reason why Tamaki wouldn't move or accept money to help but what was it? He just started getting dressed for the night when there was a knock at his door. Hastily he threw on a pair of pants to get the door. It was close to ten, who could it be? Looking through the hole he was worried when he saw René outside, quickly he unlocked it to let him in.  
"René is everything okay? Why are you crying?"  
He brought him in the room to have him sit on the bed.  
"Me and father got into an argument and I left the house."  
"Does he know that you were coming here?" As he asked he pulled out his phone to see had a voicemail, from Tamaki.  
"I think I told him."  
Kyouya called Tamaki back to let him know René was with him and if he wanted him back home.  
"No, let him stay the night. I don't think him coming home right now will make him happy." It was obvious he was trying his best to let René calm down and hate him a little less.

After he hung up and finished getting dressed he sat next to him on the bed. René was hugging his knees trying not to cry again. He was definitely Tamaki's child, Tamaki always did that when he was upset.  
"What happened between you two to make you leave home?"  
"Me and father started yelling at each other and I told him that I hated him. And he tried to talk to me but I just yelled at him and said some really bad things to him."  
"Why were you arguing in the first place?"  
"He wanted to know if I wanted to live with you in Japan and I said yes until he told me we wouldn't all live together and I told him that it was his fault that we couldn't live together in the first place. After that I said something about our home and I know I hurt father a lot. I know that everything he does he does for me and I'm really grateful. I shouldn't have said what I did but,"  
"Do you want to apologize to him?"  
"Do you think father would forgive me?"  
"He loves you and he knows a lot has happened to you in a very short amount of time. How about tomorrow after I get out of my meeting we go together so you can apologize, okay."  
"Okay dad."  
Kyouya pulled him closer as he started to cry. It seemed that he was getting better with this parenting thing as René cried in his side.

He was so lost in what to do; he didn't want to choose between his parents. He couldn't just leave his father but he wanted to spend time with his dad. Why couldn't they just live together, as a family? Why did life have to continue to be difficult for them?

As he settled down he asked Kyouya about staying for New Years. Technically he could, he had no real plans and the company could handle themselves while he flew back. Seeing René's face light up at his answer made him happy that he said yes. That would also give him more time to try and figure Tamaki out.

Tamaki sat on the loveseat holding his knees while he tried to think and not cry. He had the TV on but he was barely able to pay any attention. The apartment seemed too quiet right now. The more he thought about it the more he knew that René had every right to be upset with him. He was the reason they couldn't become a family. It sounded as if he was going to make René choose. How could he do that to him? He was doing the same thing to his son that he went through which wasn't what he wanted. When he was growing up all he wanted was his family together and René wanted the same thing. Wrapping the blanket around him better he noticed the envelope René handed him earlier. As he broke the seal he knew he was going to be sorry but, yep, he was right. Kyouya paid him for missing work, only it was much more then he usually made in one shift. This better be for the rest of the week if he made him call out again and not just one night because if it was then he was pissed. Maybe if he told Kyouya he didn't want his money in French he would listen.

_*Tamaki's P.O.V.*_

What should I do? I could just move to Japan and see what happens. No, I don't want to do that. What if it doesn't work out between us then I would be back in Japan and have nothing. I would be no better off than I am now. I never should have gotten pregnant, how could I have been so stupid? Even if I did I should have decided to put René up for adoption, he would have been better off then. René deserves better then what I am giving him. Maybe I should call my father and talk to him. But what could he tell me, that I'm just being stupid? René was right; I gave up everything to have nothing. Kyouya is well off and I can just barely afford rent. No wonder he hates me. I do to.

Tamaki laid down on the loveseat to try and fall asleep. His head was still swimming and he needed to get to work tomorrow. Maybe after his shift at the restaurant he could talk to Kyouya and apologize to René. He didn't want this distance between his son, he loved him and waned to be close to him again. He wanted to be there for him and have him know that he would always be there. Before yesterday they were all they had and he didn't want to lose his son in this mess.

Kyouya woke up to his alarm and was wide awake when he felt the bed move next to him. It was just René; he forgot he had spent the night. Letting him sleep he got to get ready for work. Maybe he would have him join him today so they could just head over to talk to Tamaki after and he wouldn't have to be alone. When he got out of the bathroom René was up and at the desk writing something.  
"Good morning René. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my meeting with me instead of being alone."  
"Sure dad!" He put the paper in his bag and took it into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. While Kyouya was waiting he thought about what to do for breakfast. They had plenty of time, maybe they would go out instead of getting room service again.

"Dad, I don't know if we should go here."  
"Why not? Is the service bad or something? This is the closest place to sit and eat but if you want to go to a simple shop we can do that."  
"No, here is fine."  
"René?" Why did he look worried all of a sudden?  
René opened the door and walked in making him snap out of his mind and walk in.  
"Your dad's busy kid, he can't talk to you now."  
"He is with me, is there a problem?" Kyouya moved René behind him. Whoever this guy was was going to be sorry, he was bothering him before he had at least a coffee.  
"Oh my apologizes sir. Let me get you a table." Once they were seated he relaxed a little, he hated being up this early.  
"So what's with that guy?"  
"He is father's boss and he hates when I call or show up. Anyone that bothers his stupid business he doesn't like. People could be hurt right outside and he would probably throw a fit."  
"Oh so Tamaki works here. Is that why you were hesitant to come in?"  
"…a little."

Tamaki came out from the kitchen to see Kyouya and René sitting out one of his tables. Why were they here and why did he have to be covering their table? His boss never put family and friends together so they wouldn't talk and ignore the other customers. Taking care of another table that came first he walked over a little worried.  
"What brings you two here?"  
"Breakfast and since you're here I'm taking René to work with me."  
"Good to know since you never picked up your phone when I called this morning. You should give me the hotel number if you're not going to pick up your cell." He noticed René wasn't looking up from the table, he was probably still mad at him for last night.  
"Are you feeling okay Tamaki, your face is red?"  
"Yea I'm fine. I'm moving a lot from covering another waiter tables. So what can I get you both before I get yelled at?"  
"Coffee and a lot of it and whatever sells best as a breakfast dish is fine."  
"René can read the menu for you if you can't." He couldn't stop the joke from his voice, for some reason he had to do it, the moment was perfect. "What about you René? Want me to bring you pancakes, the chocolate ones you like?"  
"Sure father."  
As he walked away he tried to get the hurt he felt in his heart to stop. René not looking at him and barely speaking to him was unbearable right now.

"Father is getting sick."René played with the table cloth once he knew his father was gone. He couldn't look at him knowing how horribly he acted last night.  
"What?"  
"You said his face is red and that usually means he is getting sick."  
"That sounds like Tamaki, I'm sure he'll be fine though."  
"I bet it's from me and what I said last night."  
"Now don't blame yourself. While you shouldn't have said what you did I doubt you made him sick. It's been cold out and he has been working a lot and is under stress since I showed up in his life again so it's probably from that." Even so, he studied Tamaki when he came out from the kitchen to take orders and pass out food. He was all over the place it seemed, and the restaurant was packed. Turning back to René they talked about other things to change the mood. He was curious about what France did to celebrate the New Year. From what he was being told it sounded cool, especially since they were close to the Eiffel Tower.

"Well what do you say we head to my meeting?"  
"Sure dad." As they stood up to leave they turned their heads with the rest of restaurant towards the kitchen doors. Something seemed to fall as it sounded like metal crashing to the floor. A few others on staff including the owner ran to find out what happened. A woman came out from the doors and picked up the phone, something about the look on her face made Kyouya worried. She seemed panicked.  
"René, stay here for a second okay. I'm going to see if they need a doctor."  
"Oh okay dad." He walked over to the woman as she was hanging up.  
"Monsieur, you are with Tamaki's son correct?"  
"I am, is something wrong?"  
"Tamaki just collapsed in the back; I just called for an ambulance." Moving away from her he walked into the kitchen. Tamaki seemed to be having trouble breathing but it didn't seem life threatening, more like the wind had just been knocked out of him. The owner was getting ready to throw him out of when he just pushed him aside and walked over to Tamaki. The person with him moved out of the way for him.  
"Hey Tamaki can you hear me?" From the moment he grabbed his head he could tell he had a fever at the very least.  
"K…Kyouya?"  
"Just relax, you're fine, I've got you. They called for an ambulance." Tamaki mumbled something back only it was in French, Kyouya didn't get it but the person next to him started laughing. The woman he talked to before walked in and knelt down next to him.  
"Is he okay?"  
"It's a mix of exhaustion and a cold. He needs rest."  
"Should I tell his son?" Tamaki moved at that thought, he didn't want to worry René.  
"No I've got it." He stopped as Tamaki tried to sit up, "Don't move too much your body can't be pushed that's why you collapsed in the first place. Don't worry about René I'll talk to him and stay with him."

When the ambulance showed up they carried him out through the back to draw less attention to him. Kyouya went back to René and told him what happened.  
"He is fine he just needs rest and I hate to do this to you but I need to go to this meeting. I can't stay at the hospital right now. If you want to go be with your father then I won't stop you and I'll join you once my meeting is over. If you don't want to then you can come with me."  
"Father just needs rest right?"  
"Right."  
"Then I'll go with you so I don't bother him. I can see him after your done right?"  
"Of course I plan to go see him after."  
"Then I'll go with you."  
"Okay, René he'll be fine, I promise." He could see the look in his eyes, he was ready to cry. Since he was Tamaki's child he bet he was blaming himself for this.

René stayed close to Kyouya as they walked to the office building. Kyouya figured that he probably would have grabbed his hand but didn't want to look childish. It was sad considering he was nine; he had gone through a lot growing up already so he didn't act nine at all. He planned to change that somehow, he had to, René deserved that.  
"I'm hoping this won't take all day but it might since things have been changing since I got here."  
"It's okay dad, I've got it covered. Father doesn't know but I have to finish my school assignment still." He went through the bag he had with him at the hotel to pull out a notebook. After searching through it again he looked up at Kyouya half laughing. "Dad can I borrow something to write with?"

Close to four they finally got to the hospital. One more meeting to seal the deal and he was done, thank god. René walked into the hospital and moved closer to Kyouya. He had never been in one before and it overwhelmed him, he felt scared. The walls, smells, and noises seemed to echo and collide together. As they got off the elevator he saw people running into one of the rooms, it sounded serious.  
"René? Is everything okay?" Kyouya stopped as he felt something, looking down he noticed René grabbed his hand. He looked scared, "It's okay René, I know this place seems scary but it's not I promise. Have you ever been here before?" He just shook his head 'no' "I see, well I grew up around them so I can't say I know the feeling but believe me that everything is and will be okay." René didn't release his hand but he loosened his grip a little. It probably wasn't helping that something major was happening in one of the rooms close to Tamaki's.

When they got to his room Tamaki's was asleep. René sat next to the bed and watched him. Kyouya could tell he wasn't going to move until he woke up, even though he was simply napping. It had been so long since he stepped into a hospital room. He practically lived in them once he got out of high school then he became a president of a few things and now he was always in an office. Sitting in the corner he watched René as he started hugging his knees. Should he say something? What would he say though? He needed a handbook for moments like this. He was clueless and right now he couldn't really trial and error.

"Father!" Kyouya snapped out of his daydream as René's voice cut through him. "You're up!" He relaxed again realizing everything was okay. Tamaki was taken off guard as he heard his name and felt René wrap his arms around him to dig his head into his side.  
"Father I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything I said and for yelling and for upsetting you. I'm sorry I made you sick." Tamaki looked up at Kyouya for a second before wrapping an arm around René's back.  
"I'm fine René; you didn't make me sick why would you think that? I need to apologize for lying to you these past years. Please don't worry, everything is okay. In fact the doctor told me I can go home tomorrow if I take it easy for a few days."  
"Then I'll help you more so you don't have to work so hard. I'll do whatever I can so you can take it easy."  
"Well thank you but you don't have to worry about anything. I promise you I'm fine and just watch, give me a couple days and I'll be back to my normal self."  
"Oh joy." Tamaki looked up to see Kyouya walking over smiling from his little joke "Glad to see you're okay though, hearing that you collapsed wasn't really the highlight of my morning."  
"Sorry, if I worried you, Kyouya." Both stared into the others eyes.  
René moved away from Tamaki to let his parents alone. He could tell they wanted to talk to each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next chapter may take a little longer since I have NOOOOO idea what to write. I guess we'll find out together what happens. Please review

~Femalefighter~


	6. Tender Kiss

Chapter 6

**Tender Kiss**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"How are you feeling? Did the doctors get your fever down even slightly?" Carefully Kyouya's fingers touched Tamaki's forehead to slowly move down his cheek. Tamaki closed his eyes as he felt Kyouya's hand. To feel something so soft, kind, gentle, loving.  
"Please remove your hand." As slowly as the words left his mouth so did Kyouya remove his hand. "I'm sorry, Kyouya." Kyouya could see the sadness spreading through Tamaki's face.  
"Please don't touch me, never touch me again." The words were held with sorrow and regret, anyone could tell he didn't want to say it.  
"Tamaki, you need to know that I still love you. I tried to tell you that last night at dinner before you ran out. I love you; I love you as much now as I did then. Please don't turn me away."  
"I love you too Kyouya, I've never fallen out of love with you. Even so I…I can't let you come near me."  
"Why not? If you're sick tell me. Does René know?"  
"It's not that, I can't go into it here. Once I'm home and we have time alone I'll tell you."  
"Tamaki," He stepped back shoving his hands in his pockets to make sure he respected Tamaki's wishes. As you wish." Both stopped on the subject as René walked back in behind the doctor.

Before they left for the night Kyouya asked Tamaki for his house key. Instead of making René go home to pack things for the night he just decided to sleep over. He could handle sleeping on the loveseat for the night. "Thank you Kyouya, for staying with René for the night while I'm here."  
"Don't worry about it; just get better, for our son. I hate seeing him so worried,"  
"I will, promise."

Kyouya walked into the apartment, René was right behind him.  
"Okay dad here's a rundown for you. Bathroom is here, the water gets hot fast so be careful. The stove is a pain and can take a few tries to light. Cups and dishes are in this cabinet above the sink. Tea and coffee things are in this cabinet." He stopped when Kyouya placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Relax René I can figure it out. I may be your father but I'm not unable to figure things out. I'm foreign here, not old" He noticed René started laughing nervously.  
"How old do you think I am? How old do you think your father is?"  
"Well, um, father always says that two people should be in love and old enough to support raising a family so father must have been around twenty-six when he had me so you and father must be around, thirty-five now."  
"I'm not thirty-five."  
"Thirty-six, seven, eight?"  
"I'm not in my thirty's."  
"There is no way you're in your forties."  
"René, I'm twenty-six. Please stop making me older." He started to smile and fight back a laugh. "And I wouldn't tell your father that you think he is in his thirties, he will start to cry." René just stared at Kyouya opened mouthed, he didn't seem mad that he was believed to be older. In fact he was laughing so it was true then, kids always made their parents older. Kyouya dragged René into the living room, as he started messing with him.  
"Oh come on, I don't look that old to you do I? Why are you so surprised?"  
"Father always told me that people shouldn't start a family until they were in their late twenties and were stable financially and in love. But, you're telling me that you and father are twenty-six now, so that means. It means that father had me when he was seventeen."  
"René you have to understand something. He told you that to protect you so you wouldn't do some of the same things he did. It doesn't really matter what age he was back then because he stills loves you the same; we both do."  
"I guess your right dad." He sat with Kyouya for a few minutes before getting up to go into his bedroom.  
"Good-night dad, if you don't want to sleep on the couch I don't mind trading you."  
"I'll be fine here. René do you want to talk? Is something bothering you?"  
"No dad I'm fine, I think I'm going to work on my homework before I go to bed."  
"Oh, okay. Well good-night then, if you need help I'm here."  
"Thanks dad, night." Kyouya watched as he made his way to the bedroom. He seemed out of it all of a sudden. Maybe he should pry? No, that wouldn't do anything, especially if they argued. Perhaps he _was _just tired from the day he had. He would have to keep an eye and ear out tomorrow, see if René wasn't back to his normal self.

As he laid down trying to fall asleep he couldn't stop thinking about René. It wasn't helping that it felt strange being here. Maybe he should talk to him; he knew why Tamaki told him everything that he did. He could explain why Tamaki chose to lie. No, he shouldn't get involved. Tamaki needed to be the one to fix this.

René curled up in bed feeling miserable. He hurt his father the other night, blamed him for everything when really it wasn't his fault. _He _was the reason his parents weren't together, he kept blaming his father but really it was his own. He separated them by being born when his father was only seventeen. If he wasn't born then his parents would still be together. He needed to apologize to his father.

Kyouya woke up as the sun brightened up the room. He slept better then on the air mattress but it wasn't the best sleep. All night his mind was trying to figure out why Tamaki said what he did at the hospital. It didn't help that René seemed upset by something all of a sudden. At the start of this trip he thought about possibly living here forever, now he realized France held way to much drama.

"Morning dad." Sitting up he gathered his thoughts together. Enough of that, he couldn't dwell on things from yesterday, today was a new day. Looking at René, trying to reach for a bowl to have breakfast, he noticed he seemed happy again. So he had Tamaki's mood swings as well, that was good to know.  
"How will we know when father will be released from the hospital?"  
"When we show up the doctor will tell us. He can't be released unless someone gets him." Grabbing a bowl for himself he sat in the seat across from René at the little table. "But, that doesn't mean eat faster so relax. Plan to get him at eleven okay?"  
"Oh, okay dad."

Tamaki was getting his shoes on when René came in. It would be nice to get out here.  
"Good morning father!"  
"Well good morning; someone seems to be in a great mood. Did you have fun last night with your dad? Speaking of, where is he?"  
"He is signing you out. Oh and dad said he can stay for New Year's. You're going to be better by Sunday right?"  
"I should be, don't worry about it." He was laughing as he pulled René close. He was so happy to see him smiling and laughing again.  
"Hey Tamaki you're good to go. Do you want to…never mind." Tamaki looked up to see Kyouya holding clothes he could change into. He had put his work clothes back on when they told him he could go home today.  
"I'll change into those. I just wasn't sure if you would bring or not."  
"Of course we would father, also I let dad borrow a couple of yours today. I spilled something on his at breakfast."  
"I thought those looked familiar. They look good on you Kyouya, looks like we are still about the same size." Kyouya wasn't going to say anything but they felt a little tight on him.

The three of them went back to Tamaki's place before Kyouya remembered he had to finish his business meeting.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay? I shouldn't be long I just need to sign some papers."  
"I'm fine, really Kyouya. Besides René is here so if I need something he can help me."  
"Yea dad I'm here so father is in good hands."  
With that Kyouya left before he would be really late. That would be all he needed. To get through a week of negotiations and sale pitches to blow it on the last day, the most important day.

Kyouya was only gone for about an hour, it was finally done. No more meetings, no more numbers to remember. René let him in the apartment and he noticed Tamaki was asleep on the loveseat.  
"Father needs me to run to the store for dinner."  
"Do you need help?"  
"Nope, I can handle it. Watch father for me okay?"  
"I've got it covered." René left the house leaving the two alone, if only Tamaki wasn't asleep. Sitting in the seat across from him he watched him sleep, it had been so long since he had done this. He started laughing to himself as a thought crossed his mind. When the three of them were together he felt like they were a family, one that lived together under one roof and not continents a part. What he wouldn't give to have that become more than a feeling.

A few minutes after he sat there he noticed Tamaki waking up and quickly sitting up.  
"Are you okay Tamaki, is something wrong?"  
"No, sorry. I'm not used to seeing you and was surprised to see you across from me that's all."  
"I didn't mean to scare you. René went out so,"  
"Yea I asked him to. Look Kyouya I know what I told you yesterday is on your mind."  
"Don't worry about it, I haven't dwelled on it." Who was he kidding? Of course it was, but, Tamaki couldn't know that.  
"Before I go into it do you want something? Tea or something? I'm making it for myself." Kyouya could tell Tamaki was stalling. If he didn't want to tell him right now he didn't have to.

Tamaki curled his legs under him on the loveseat and stared into his mug. Kyouya stayed across from him.  
"I didn't tell you the whole story at dinner the other night. I should have but I was having a great time and I was worried I would ruin it. I ruined it anyway by running out but; a part of me was hoping I could forget and move on. But, I can't, not when René wants to know why we can't be a family. He doesn't know this either and I don't want him to ever find out. I'm not proud of what I did. See, well, after René was born I moved to a part of the city that isn't the best, I guess you could call it the bad part of the city. I didn't really know that at the time I just knew I could afford it. The first year or so was rough because he needed things all the time. Well, one day I left my shift at the convenient store and was heading to pick him up at a friend's when it started raining. I walked into one of the buildings while it was pouring. I thought it was a hotel but later I found out it was the furthest thing from it. As I was waiting for the rain to slow down the owner came up to me and asked me if I was looking for a job. He said I had a body in great shape, a nice face, and seemed to have a friendly personality, everything he looked for in his employees. I should have known that something wasn't right when I learned that I could make at least a couple hundred a night. At that moment though all I knew was that it was just what I needed to help with my finances. All I had to do was entertain the guests for a few hours each night. I could do that, I mean I did it at the host club so I could do it now. A few days later I showed up to start my first day and realized just exactly what I was hired for. That first night I made around three hundred and that was great but I lost myself that night. I had sex with at least four people a night, girls, guys, it didn't matter. I hated that job, I hated what I reduced myself to, that wasn't me. I wasn't one to sell myself but I needed the money and that kept me going for as long as I stayed there. I remember I couldn't look at myself even after I decided to quit almost a year later. I quit after a year but kept in contact with one of my "clients" if you will. He offered to pay me and promised to not interfere with my life so Rene would never know and so I agreed, again my greed for money got the best of me. I started to work at the restaurant shortly after I quit the other place in hopes to have a normal life but this guy was a "side job". I didn't have feelings for him and we weren't really together during that time he just used me the way I was using him. We had this arrangement for years though. God, looking back Rene had to have been six or seven when I had had enough. He showed up at my place which he wasn't supposed to do, ever, and he came when Rene was up and he was drunk and when he started getting physical and threatened Rene's safety I knew I had to get out of there. I refused to let my son get in harm's way because of my stupidity. After that I moved out of there and went as far as I could so he or any of the people I had been with could contact me. This is why I won't let anyone touch me, I am tarnished, stained, sinned. I cannot damage people the way I damaged myself. This is why I can't be with you and as soon as I can figure out a way to tell René I will."

So that was why he didn't want Kyouya to help, but he wasn't paying Tamaki to have sex with him. He only gave it to him to make sure he wouldn't fall short on rent.  
"I don't care if you did have sex with others for money, all I want is to be with you and be the only person you sleep with now. I love you Tamaki, I'll always love you no matter what you did before."  
"Kyouya, I…" His heart was skipping beats, did he hear him right? Did Kyouya still want to be with him? Could he really look past what he did before and truly love him? "I don't know." He knew what happened in that time, in his mind what he became wasn't something he could forgive.  
"Tamaki, why are you fighting me still, is there a reason why you can't see that I'm lying? Are you, did you get something?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. We were always checked for something and I did on my own a few times. I left also for that reason for fear of pushing my luck, but, no. I'm not sick and that's why I don't want to be with you. I don't know why I can't let myself be taken back by you." Both stopped when the door opened and René came back in.

"Father your up, I got everything you asked for."  
"That's great!"  
The three of them talked while Tamaki made dinner. Kyouya felt a little strange sitting and watching but he had no clue how to cook. It was nice to see and talk and joke. The three of them hadn't done this yet. Tamaki couldn't get over this feeling it felt, right, perfect, whole. It was helping that René was laughing and joking around too.

"We'll I should go, it's getting late and you need rest Tamaki."  
"If you have to leave, I feel good though so don't worry about me." He got up to let Kyouya out. "So you're staying for New Years. René found a location near here and wants us to all go there on Sunday."  
"Okay, well, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Tamaki." Before Tamaki realized he felt Kyouya's lips on his own. A part of him wanted to pull away but the part of him that missed this took over and accepted it. His defense fell as he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Neither had felt this in such a long time they had almost forgotten what it was like. When Kyouya pulled away he noticed the dazed look on Tamaki's face. As he walked away neither could stop the half smile from forming.  
"Goodnight Kyouya." He didn't think he heard him but the words still escaped his tingling lips.

As Tamaki tried to fall asleep for the night he couldn't get that kiss from his lips. This feeling was almost identical to what he felt when he kissed Kyouya for the very first time. Was this what he needed? To feel that Kyouya still loved him, to be certain that his words weren't empty. At this moment he felt that he could leave with Kyouya when he went back to Japan. This feeling was the same he felt back then when there was no doubt about their love for each other.

Kyouya got back to his hotel smiling. Things were finally looking up. Maybe Tamaki would decide to come back with him, or they would decide on something until him and René could. Perhaps once René was out of school for the summer he would move in with him. That would work, and give him time to get the house ready. Just the thought of them all living together made him happy, maybe France was okay after all.

0o0o0o0o0

Will Tamaki leave with Kyouya? Will Rene talk to his father about how he feels?

Chapter 7 is coming soon. Please Review and if you have an idea or thought, question, don't hesitate.

~Femalefighter~


	7. New Years, All Over Paris

Chapter 7  
**New Years, All Over Paris**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

"René, I'm fine I swear. Why not go and be with your friends?"  
"But I want to stay, the doctor told you to take it easy father."  
"You are your dad's son you know that right?" He pulled René close as they collapsed as on the loveseat. "I worried you a lot didn't I. I'm sorry I didn't mean to."  
It wasn't that so much, he wanted to make it up to his father. He had to after he realized that he was the reason his father lived the way he did now and why his parents weren't together. Since he couldn't work and help with money he could help his father around here. It was the least he could do for him.  
"How about this, if your dad comes then you go out and hang out with your friends for a while. I don't want to be the reason you stay here all day." He felt him pull away; he seemed upset all of a sudden, as if he was now lost in thought. "René? Is something wrong?" He wanted to apologize to his father but he wasn't sure how.  
"I need to finish my homework."  
"René? Do you need help?" He could tell he was making excuses but he had no idea why.  
"I've got it father."  
"Is something wrong?" As René walked onto the bedroom Tamaki heard a knock at the door; that was probably Kyouya. He had debated for a second on what to do before going to the door.

"Hello, Tamaki, how do you feel?"  
"Fine, come here I need to talk to you." He grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room, sitting him down. "Has René seemed upset about something lately?"  
"I don't know, I haven't really been around him much to really tell. I know that we were joking around and then he seemed upset all of a sudden the night I slept over, why?"  
"What is going on with him? I'm starting to get really worried."  
"I bet it's nothing, remember Tamaki a lot has happened to him this week."  
"You're probably right."

"Father I can go hangout with Michael right?" René came out of his room in a seemingly better mood.  
"Yea, go ahead. Have fun, just call if you're not coming home for dinner."  
"Sure thing father, bye dad." With that he was out the door.  
"Did you throw our son out for the day?"  
"No, his friend came over before and I told him to go. I didn't want him cooped up here all day doing nothing. Besides, this gives us time to talk."  
"Oh, I see."  
Tamaki shoved Kyouya lightly; he knew that tone all too well. That wasn't what he meant at all. Well, he thought about it but only for a second and that didn't mean he told René to go just for that reason. He did want to talk; he needed to talk about that kiss last night. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Kyouya did that on purpose, he knew that this would happen. How did he not see this coming? This was just like Kyouya, to plan something he knew would drive him nuts after.  
"I remember that look Tamaki, and that wasn't what I was planning." It was a little but he figured it was too soon for that so he wasn't hoping for it. After what Tamaki said yesterday he figured it wouldn't happen for a long time.

It felt strange to be sitting and talking again as they were. It was hard to believe that they had spent years apart.  
"What was I thinking back then, leaving all of a sudden? I really am an idiot, I've missed this. This doing nothing, no rushing to a job, not worrying about someone finding us together, being just like this is perfect."  
"Tamaki, now knowing why you left, I'm not surprised that you did. You've always gone out of your way to help anyone. While I wish you hadn't left I understand why you chose to. But, you know you can still come back. Nothing bad will happen to me if you do."  
"I…I don't know. Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea."  
"Your father would be happy to see you again, and to know he is a grandfather."  
"I know but,"  
"Is it about your reputation? Or is it my rep your worried about? Well no one said you had to come back right now. I think moving René in the summer would be best so I can get a room ready and get him enrolled at Ouran. If he gets a few days off between now and then you both could come visit and you could see that we want you back in Japan."  
"You really want me back? Even after all I've done? After all I could do should people find out what I've done. You still want us to live together?"  
"I do, I'll do whatever it takes to have us be together."

Tamaki smiled before leaning over to kiss him. As he felt the same passion and love as last night he knew that come the summer he would gain the courage to move back to Japan. Kyouya started to pull apart until Tamaki pulled him back burying his face into Kyouya's neck. He missed this, all of this, the kisses, the love, being held, being wanted for something other than sex. He missed having someone in his life and to feel it again made it seem like all his troubles before were nothing, like they never existed. Back then he felt this way every time he was with Kyouya.

Kyouya's hand slipped down Tamaki's back making him slide onto the cushions. Both knew it wouldn't get any further then just making out but after ten years of nothing this was all they needed. This moment was one they would savor, and remember as dearly as their first times. Both bolted upright when the front door opened. René was back earlier then they expected. Kyouya tried not to laugh as Tamaki got up and ran to the bathroom, like that wasn't obvious. It was a good thing René hadn't caught them and wasn't older. Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost four. They had been alone longer then he thought.

The next day they followed René through a trail behind the apartments. Tamaki had no idea where they were going and Kyouya only noticed that they were going uphill.  
"How much further René?"  
"Not much father, do you need to stop? Are you feeling okay?" It was cold today and getting colder as the sun was starting to set. He stopped to make sure Tamaki was okay, he almost forgot that he had been released from the hospital on Friday.  
"I'm okay, just wondering." He looked over at Kyouya who just wearily smirked.  
"Okay here we are!" Tamaki looked back to see the Eiffel Tower coming into focus. They were on top of a cliff; he didn't even know Paris had cliffs like this. The view was gorgeous you could see most of the city from here.  
"Wow René, this is perfect. Isn't this great Kyouya?" He looked over to see Kyouya behind him, trying not to look at the city. "Are you okay?"  
"Just peachy."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just think I'll hang out back here."  
"But that's silly, come here."  
"Really I'm good." Tamaki just stared at him confused, this wasn't like him.  
"Kyouya, are you scared of heights?" René turned to face them as he heard his father's question, maybe he should have told them first.  
"I am, thanks for bringing that up." Tamaki knew that tone, Kyouya was peeved with him.  
"Dad do you want to go somewhere else?"  
"No here is fine, I just can't get close to the edge alright."  
"Sorry Kyouya, I forgot that you were scared of heights."  
"Just forget it." As they sat on the ground Kyouya started to relax. As soon as he forgot where he was he would be fine, after all that's what he did when he had to fly. They had a while to wait still and while they did they talked, René was running around trying to explain something. Tamaki told Kyouya about all the parties that went on and the fireworks in the streets. Tonight Paris turned into one giant party. René voiced the idea that it would be fun to go to the street celebrations and again Tamaki voiced his reasoning why they didn't go.  
"You're too young. Unless you go to a restaurant most drinks given have some sort of alcohol in them. I don't want you drinking at the age of nine, sorry.

Kyouya noticed Tamaki bunched himself tighter. It had gotten colder and they still had another hour before it was midnight.  
"Come here Tamaki."  
"I'm okay."  
"Now, before you turn blue." He pulled Tamaki over to him to wrap his arms around him. Tamaki pulled René closer to help keep him warm as well.  
"You know Tamaki, it is my duty to take care of you."  
"Your duty? Says who?"  
"Says the unwritten rule that the father is to take care of his family."  
"Is that so?" Tamaki snuggled closer to Kyouya as he started laughing. He remembered saying the exact same thing to him back them, funny how roles would be reversed years later. René looked at them both, lost by the conversation. Feeling Kyouya's arms around him he was glad it was dark. Neither of them could see the blush forming on his face.  
"Is it just the cold getting to me or did it just get really dark here?"  
"That's that Eiffel tower, they turn the lights off expect the ones for the planes before midnight every year." Soon they could hear people cheering as fireworks shot up around the Eiffel Tower.  
"Whoohoo its 2015!"  
"Happy New Year René, you as well Kyouya." Tamaki reached back to kiss Kyouya. If how the year ended was a sign to how this new year would be then it was off to a great start. Being together at the start of a new year that held so much for them, was exciting just by its self.  
"Happy New Year Tamaki." The three of them all together watching the fireworks was a great way to welcome in the new year. Being with Tamaki and René at the start was the best way to and start it right.

Once the fireworks stopped they followed René back to the apartment. Tamaki put on water for drinks to help them warm up and handed Kyouya a blanket to help him stop shaking. It was freezing out; they had been crazy to stay out so late. Not too long after Tamaki went to see if René was okay since he was still in the bedroom when he was just going in to change. He had fallen asleep on the bed. As he joined Kyouya in the living room he smiled, just seeing him there for the first time in a long time he felt that everything was normal, perfect. Both sat in silence as they tried to warm up. When Tamaki came back from putting their cups in the sink Kyouya pulled him on top of him draping the blanket over them.  
"I should probably head back to the hotel so you can get some sleep."  
"If you're comfortable like this then I am too." Tamaki fixed his position so Kyouya could lay across the seats, he laid on top of him, resting his head on his chest. "If I'm too heavy I'll move."  
"Your fine." Wrapping his arms around Tamaki he moved a little to get his head on the pillow better. Soon he noticed Tamaki was asleep on him, pulling him a little closer he let himself fall asleep as well.

René walked out of the bedroom later in the morning to see his parents asleep together on the loveseat. They looked happy as they were.  
"Yes!" Making sure he didn't wake them he walked back into the room. Trying not to make too much noise he celebrated. It looked like he was going to have a complete family after all.

Tamaki opened his eyes as he heard something going off. What was that noise, it didn't sound like the house phone was ringing, maybe it was a neighbors'? Waking up a little more he realized he had fallen asleep completely on top of Kyouya. Moving off him he went to figure out what was ringing. Soon he noticed it was coming from Kyouya's coat pocket. Did he have to be somewhere? Grabbing the cell phone he walked back over to try and wake him up though he knew it wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Good morning Tamaki, is something wrong?"  
"Someone just called you. Did you forget to do something?"  
"No, all my business is done here. Let me see." Taking the phone and sitting up he noticed the missed call number, it was his father. Why was he calling him?  
"Is something wrong Kyouya?"  
"It's my father. I should call him back."  
"R…right, I'll go see if René is up."  
He was a little worried to call him, his father never called him unless it was for business. As they talked he was no longer surprised by the call. He wanted to know why he was still in France. A simple lie about canceled and booked flights helped end that but he would have to try and leave tomorrow. Suddenly the summer seemed so far off. Getting up off the loveseat he went to tell Tamaki and decided that now would be a good time to tell René their plans.

"So we can't live together until this summer?"  
"Correct, but it will come fast once you go back to school."  
"And if you get a few days off we will go visit your dad together, okay."  
Well it wasn't what he had hoped for but at least they would all live together in a few months.  
"Okay."

Later in the day Tamaki and René were invited to a party by an old friend. He wanted to spend more time with Kyouya before his flight tomorrow and René wanted to go so he did. The three of them walked to the house where the party was to drop René off and Kyouya met the person that Tamaki was close to here. He guessed she was the one that helped him when René was born.  
"So he is René's father?" She whispered to Tamaki who just smiled and nodded. "You know how to pick them huh, he is very nice looking. No wonder you want to spend time with him."  
"I feel bad for not staying."  
"Don't be. You've waited years for this, enjoy yourself. Michael will keep René busy so you two can spend the day together."  
"You're the best."  
"Just remember as your friend I expect details later." He just started laughing as he turned to leave.  
"Remember not to get carried away! Have fun but be safe!" she yelled at them as they started to walk down the street. Tamaki dropped his head as he started blushing, Kyouya just started laughing. He may not know much French but he understood that.  
"I like her Tamaki, she is, interesting."  
"Sara is…great." Rolling his eyes he fixed his posture. The whole reason they didn't stay was because Kyouya was hoping they could do something. While it would have been okay if René was with them he was happy getting to be with just Tamaki. Knowing that he had to leave tomorrow he wanted to make sure he made the most of it. This could be the last time they saw each other for six months.

"Have you ever been to the top of the Eiffel Tower?"  
"You're asking me? The person that has lived here for the last ten years. No, I haven't not since I was little."  
"Then come on, let's go."  
"Wait, but I thought you were scared of heights?"  
"I fly don't I. Don't worry I just won't look down." He took Tamaki's hand as they walked to it. Sure he was terrified but he could do this, if he didn't get close to the edge he would be fine. The view was breathtaking, he was glad he did this, he was glad he was with Tamaki to enjoy it.  
"Kyouya look its snowing." Tamaki pointed up and out the window as he watched the snow start to fall.  
"You know Kyouya, being here. Up here like this, it reminds me of when we would just look up at the stars at my house. Moments like this make it hard to believe that was that was years ago." As they headed back down the tower Tamaki took hold of Kyouya's hand again. It was strange to feel so carefree again after all this time. It was a welcomed feeling but a strange one all the same.

They walked the streets a while longer and enjoyed the celebrations still going on from last night. Soon it started to snow harder making it hard to handle. Kyouya lead Tamaki to the hotel since it was a lot closer than his apartment.  
"I hope this let's up so your flight doesn't delay you anymore. I don't want your father to get mad."  
"I'm more concerned with René, if this doesn't stop do you think he could spend the night with your friend?"  
"Probably, if it doesn't slow down a little but I'll call later and ask." When they got to the room Tamaki sat by the heater in an attempt to warm up faster. Kyouya placed the bed's comforter on top of him to have that help.  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going to shower. You can too and have that heat you up." That sounded like a good idea actually, his whole body felt cold. Waiting for Kyouya to get out he wrapped the comforter around him better. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that he was in a hotel room, alone, with Kyouya. Did he want to do that though?

Kyouya sat on the bed and was checking the weather while he waited for Tamaki. Well it was more just watching the pictures more than anything since he barely understood them. He just stared to see how fast the storm was moving. He followed Tamaki with his eyes as he walked past him to go back in the chair.  
"You can sit on the bed Tamaki. I won't do anything I promise."  
"I...I know that. It's not you I'm worried about." Kyouya just stared at him; did he really just hear him right? Well, Tamaki had been one start things as often as he did back then so it wasn't all that suspiring.  
It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to have sex with Kyouya right now, it was complicated.  
"I don't know what I want."  
"I've noticed."  
"Hey! Okay so maybe your right but still." Even as he joked he got up to join Kyouya on the bed. They didn't have to do anything, they could just sit together, they were both adults. If so then why did he feel like he was sixteen again? He thought he grew past this, he had to so he could raise René so why did he feel this now?  
"Kyouya, kiss me."  
"Wha…?" He was cut off by Tamaki's lips on his own. Tamaki moved to sit on his lap. Kyouya moved his hand through the others hair before he felt them move away.  
"I don't know if we should."  
"Then we won't but Tamaki, kissing doesn't do anything."  
"I know, you're right." He moved closer to bring their lips together again. Both moved as their bodies started to take over, until Tamaki pulled away before going back. Kyouya pulled him away to look at him.  
"I don't want to do this if you're not comfortable with the idea that this could lead somewhere."  
"No, it's not that, I don't care if it does, something else keeps stopping me."  
"Tamaki, I…I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not stupid."  
"So then do you, because I don't?"  
"Relax its fine, I've got it."

Tamaki just laid on the bed surprised, did he really just do what they thought they did? What came over him? What a rush. Sitting up he looked out the window to see it was still snowing pretty hard.  
"René!"  
"What?" Kyouya sat up confused at first by what he was getting out, he wasn't thinking about René right now.  
"What time is it? I need to make sure René didn't decide to walk home. Where is your phone?"  
"Just use the room one; I'm not sure where my cell is at the moment. I'm sure he is fine Tamaki. I doubt your friend would make him walk in this."  
"Still, I can't believe I forgot."  
He could, it wasn't hard to forget the world outside of the room with what had just gone on. Moving closer he wrapped an arm around Tamaki's chest while he waited for him to get off the phone Hanging up he rested against Kyouya, it felt strange knowing an hour ago he completely forgot about René while he was with Kyouya but now he was back to being a parent.  
"Relax Tamaki, he is fine isn't he? So you forgot, things happen and it wasn't like you just plainly forgot about him, you were; busy." Kyouya felt how tense he was as he laid against him, sure he felt bad that he forgot about his son but Sara knew what was going to happen before they did. They needed this time alone and she knew that, that was why she said what she did earlier.  
"That was fun, huh." Tamaki moved his neck to face Kyouya a little better.  
"That was fun."  
"Can we go again?"  
"You haven't changed."

By the time Kyouya's flight was set to leave the next day the runway was clear and the snow had stopped.  
"You really have to go dad?"  
"Sadly yes, but believe me I don't want to." Especially knowing it was freezing outside and he didn't trust planes all that much. "I'm really glad I met you René. Remember our deal okay?" He brought him close to hug him good-bye.  
"Sure thing dad."  
"Contact me when you land, please."  
"I will. And please take it easy Tamaki. When I get home I'll set up an automatic transfer up for you, as I said I would."  
"I will, my two weeks at the stores go in tomorrow." Before Kyouya walked away to board Tamaki brought him close for one last kiss, hopefully to help Kyouya relax before his flight.  
"Is it June yet?"  
Tamaki had no idea how happy those words made Kyouya feel right now.

0o0o0o0o0o

So how will life go for these two now that they found each other? Will they be able to make it a part until June? Chapter 8 coming soon.

~Femalefighter~


	8. What Did I Do?

Chapter 8

**What Did I Do?**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Kyouya sat in his office, it felt strange to be back here, but at least he finally got over his jet lag. After calculating the time difference between them and adding the time they were at work he learned that he would only be to talk to them for two hours. He could push three hours if he wanted to stay up until one in the morning and he had a few times already. He missed both of them and wouldn't see them for a few months. The first extended weekend René had from school wasn't until March.  
"Sir, your father is here." His secretary's voice came through the phone speaker bringing him back to business. He had yet to tell his father that he had found Tamaki and learned that he had fathered a child with him. What was he waiting for? His gut told him that now wasn't the time, perhaps he would tell him next week when he attended a dinner with his family at their house. He had to tell him though he promised Tamaki he wouldn't say a word to Yuzuru about any of this so maybe he should wait. Their father's talked like old housewives sometimes, it was sick when they did.

Tamaki was watching TV, he was bored. Since René had started school again and was staying late today for a club thing and he only worked at the restaurant during the day he had free time. He had no clue what to do with himself. Well he could to _that_ with himself. And, that was enough of that. Ever since he spent that day at Kyouya's hotel room he noticed his mind was always in the gutter. Getting his mind away from dirty thoughts he focused on the drama he was watching. It was so cheesy but it did pass the time. Every day he watched it to see who was killed, brought back to life and who was having whose baby. Right now he was curious to find out the whereabouts of the current leading male. A bomb in his house sent him running all because his current girlfriend found out that he was still seeing his ex who was pregnant with her best friend's husband's baby. He really needed to get out of the house more often. Hearing René coming in he got off the couch, he was stiff. Being home wasn't doing much for him; it looked like all it was doing was making him gain a few pounds. That was okay with him; from always working he had been under weight. Now he was probably at healthy number. Kyouya would be happy since the day they were together he noticed how thin he looked and voiced his concern over the matter.

Since he could now afford to go out for dinner they decided to go. Kyouya was sending enough money to cover food and rent with plenty left over, he told Tamaki to use it however he wanted. And, since it seemed stupid to buy things for the apartment if they were planning on moving in June dinner out sounded good. While they sat waiting to order he noticed René was talking to him more. Their relationship was getting closer instead of further apart the way it had been. He was grateful to Kyouya for allowing him the chance to do so by letting him quit his job at night and on the weekends. He was able to be home and that was making a world of difference. It saved his relationship with his son. Still though, everything could be lost again once he decided to tell him why he lied all these years.

"Father I need help with a project for school."  
"Okay, what do you need help with? Should we wait until we are home?"  
"I need to make a family tree but I don't know of any other family besides you and dad."  
"Oh, well, on my side it's just me, my father and my mother. On my father's side it's just my grandmother or your great-grandmother. My grandfather passed away before I was born so I don't even know his name. On my mother's side there are just her parents. For your dad, he had two older brothers and an older sister. Then there is his father and you'll have to ask him for his mother's name and any relatives past that."  
"How come I never met any of them?"  
"…That isn't something I want to get into here. Will you be able to remember all this until we get home?" Hopefully that would stop that conversation at this moment; he knew it was going to happen one day.  
"Yep, I can remember it." He grew quiet as the waiter came to take their orders.  
It was so great knowing they do this right now. Usually they only went out for René's birthday and that took planning in advance.

Kyouya hung up with Tamaki so he could get ready for work and get René ready for school. He just laid in bed for a little while, he couldn't fall asleep. He had a bad feeling about something. René was getting curious. Why did he have to be so far from them? Hopefully a fight wouldn't ensue between those two. Tamaki said René had been talking much more so maybe that meant everything would be okay. It felt strange knowing he was a father when he was nowhere near them. In a few weeks the remodel of the guest room was starting so that should help. He still couldn't believe it, he found Tamaki and he was a father. Knowing that though made it hard to stay focused on things going on here.

Tamaki stared up at the ceiling on the couch. It was nice to hear Kyouya's voice almost every day. Though he called so early in the morning he could handle it if it meant talking to him again. Since he was up he could work on breakfast, a nice breakfast, one René hadn't had in a long time. He should have time to clean everything up before he went to work. Yes, that would work and be perfect. Whenever he talked to Kyouya he was always put in a good mood.  
"Wow father, that smells great!"  
"Does it? That's good to hear, by the time your dressed it should be ready."

René ran down the street as Tamaki was leaving his job.  
"Father!" He turned to see René coming at him, he knew he was running late as he getting out but it wasn't that much later.  
"My club was canceled today so I wanted to meet you here. Is that a problem?"  
"Is that a problem? Of course it's not a problem. Come on let's go home; it's been so long since I was able to walk you home from school. I'm sorry René, I'm sorry that I haven't really been there for you that much before."  
René shoved his hands in his coat pockets keeping his head down.  
"I'm the one that is sorry father. It's my fault."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Stopping he knelt down to look into René's eyes. They seemed troubled; saddened by something he was locking away in his heart. "René? Why are you crying? Come here." Placing his hand on René's head he pulled him to his chest. He hadn't seen him cry in so long.  
"Father, I…" His words were muffled in Tamaki's jacket. Pulling away he wiped his eyes, if his father wasn't mad at him then maybe it would be okay.  
"I want to be here for you René, the way I've always wanted to. So please know you can always talk to me." He smiled at René until he smiled back. "Come on let's go home and get out of this cold weather. It looks like it may snow again, of course because it's finally starting to melt from the last time."

After dinner Tamaki helped René with his project for school. Luckily for him it didn't have to go very far back because he didn't know anyone past his grandparents. René seemed to be in a better mood since they got home which made the night even better. Tamaki went to get comfortable in the living room as René went to put his project away so it wouldn't get ruined. When he came back he sat across from Tamaki. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell his father what he wanted to say for weeks.  
"Father I'm sorry."  
"What? René you haven't done anything wrong." Turning away from the TV he watched his son, it seemed that he was finally going to learn what was bothering him.  
"Yes I did. I yelled at you when dad was here. I yelled at you for being why we weren't a family. But really it's all because of me. If I had 't been born you and father would still be together."  
Now Tamaki was really worried, who would put that idea in his head?  
"René how could you think that? None is this is your fault. The reason I'm not with your dad is because of my own actions not yours." He moved and knelt down in front of him. "Who told you that it was your fault?"  
"Dad told me that he is twenty-six and you've always told me that people need to be out of school completely and much older. I counted back to see that you were seventeen when I was born. If I hadn't been born then you and dad would still be together."  
So that was it, since he didn't really understand the whole bird and bees thing he assumed it was by some other way. Like the child decided. Did he really want to have that talk with him right now though? Maybe it would be for the best, they could put his all behind them.  
"René you need to understand that you had no power over when you were born. My actions with your dad is the reason I had you when I was seventeen not yours. I told you what I did so you hopefully wouldn't do the same things I did when you got older."  
"Then why leave dad? If it wasn't my fault then why didn't you stay together?"  
"Because I grew up very differently then you. And because of that me being pregnant with you at my age then wasn't going to be a great thing if I stayed in Japan."  
"So I did do it."  
"No, you didn't! René, never think that you ruined my life because it isn't true."  
"Then why wouldn't you stay with dad?" René stood up to jump off the seat. He didn't understand why his father would leave. Nothing was making sense, it didn't seem right to leave everything behind the way he did, something was missing and his father didn't seem willing to say what it was. "I want to know why you would leave dad! I don't know why I can't figure this out!"  
"I'm trying to protect you! I wanted to protect you from making the same mistakes I did! Here's the reason I left, I loved your father more than anything in the world at the time. I was sixteen I found out I was going to have a baby that I knew no one would approve of and I got scared. I got scared about what was going to happen to me, what would happen to your father so I ran away! I never told your father about you because I didn't want to ruin his life the way I had just ruined mine!"  
As the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He didn't mean that, René didn't ruin his life, he never had.  
"René I didn't mean that."  
Tears overtook the younger ones eyes as he ran into the bedroom. He had been right all along, he ruined his father's life, before, when his father told him that he didn't ruin his life he knew he had lied.

Tamaki walked into the bedroom, how could he say that? René was a wreck as he laid on the bed crying and he had every right to be.  
"René, I'm sorry that I said what I did. I didn't mean it I promise. From the bottom of my heart I'm not lying to you when I say how sorry and wrong that was."  
"Is that why you wanted me to go to dad's so you get back the life you had?"  
"No of course not! I only suggested it because you deserved the chance to spend time with him." No matter what he said after that he couldn't get René to say another word to him. Getting up he decided it would probably be best to let him alone for the night. Tomorrow he would keep René out of school and he would call out from work and he would explain everything. He would fix this, he had to.

Kyouya finally crashed into bed for the night. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning. He had been so busy with work today he couldn't even get a chance to call Tamaki. He could probably call now but he didn't want to fall asleep on the phone. Tomorrow was another day; perhaps he would call on his lunch hour.

Tamaki woke up the same time as always. He slept horribly, how could he not after what happened last night. Moving off the loveseat he decided to wake René if he wasn't already up and talk to him. No more excuses, no more wasting time.  
"René are you up? I'm coming in." He noticed the room was freezing, was the heat broken? It didn't take long to put two and two together. Grabbing his shoes and coat he ran out the front door.  
_*Oh God what did I do?*_

Kyouya heard something pierce through his dreams. What could that be? It didn't sound the same as his alarm. Listening a little better he registered it to be his house phone. Who could be calling him at this hour? Barely lifting his head and hand he grabbed the phone to drop it on his ear.  
"Hello?" He wasn't even going to try to sound awake.  
"Wait, what, slow down." Hearing Tamaki frantic on the other end he sat up now wide awake.  
"Start again Tamaki, slower so I can understand. Now what about René?" His eyes shot open as he reached for his glasses." What do you mean he is missing?"  
"He isn't here at home and I can't find him at any of the places he usually goes to, I looked all over Paris. The weather isn't helping any. Kyouya I don't know what to do."  
"Relax for me and talk me through this."  
"Our son is _missing_ Kyouya!"  
"I understand that but why would he run off in the first place?"  
"Because I did something really stupid last night! Kyouya there is at least a foot of snow on the ground right now and it's still snowing. I don't know what to do. I need to find him."  
"Okay listen to me Tamaki. I am going to hang up now. When I do call the authorities if you haven't already, I'll contact my men here and let them start looking. I can't help you much since I'm nowhere near you but I'll do all I can. Try and stay calm for me, we'll find him."  
"O…okay Kyouya."  
"Alright good, I'll call you back when I'm done."  
"Okay."  
Hanging up with Tamaki he called his police force and gave them all the necessary information for them to start looking into passengers on every train, bus, and car in Paris. He also ordered for information to be gathered on all flights out of Paris. If he left Paris he would probably come here. That was fine only he didn't know if René had his address or any money that would work here. If René did happen to get on a plane to come here he may not land at the local airport and could end up anywhere in Japan. No, he couldn't think that, for all he knew he was still in France and just hiding out somewhere.

Tamaki clutched to the phone. The fear that racked through him was paralyzing. Where could René have run off too? The first place he checked was Sara's to see if he had gone to talk to Michael. He was grateful her family had helped him look. Michael had gone to check out their favorite hangout spots. The police were looking now but they said the same thing he told Kyouya, the storm wasn't helping. It had been snowing since last night and it was coming down heavier now erasing any footprints. At the first ring he picked up the phone.  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Sorry Tamaki not yet but my men are searching everything it may take a little while."  
"Kyouya I can't lose him, if anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do."  
"Don't start thinking the worse, we'll find him. How did this happen? What stupid thing did you do?"  
"He got this idea that us being a part was his fault and I was trying to tell him that it wasn't. He thought I was lying and I told him that I left you because I was scared and I didn't want to ruin your life the way I ruined mine." His voice trailed off, it didn't matter how many times he said it, he still hated it. He wanted to take it back.  
"I don't think that he ruined my life Kyouya, I didn't even think that then but the words slipped out and last night he ran off."  
"Didn't you follow him?"  
"He took off during the night. I talked to him right after the argument so he must have left after that."  
"Wouldn't he have walked past you?"  
"No, he left through the window in his room. The fire escape is right there."

Kyouya rubbed his eyes after hanging up with Tamaki again. There was no way he could even think about sleep while his only son was out there somewhere. It was just after two, he hadn't been asleep long when Tamaki called him.

His body was exhausted and trying to fall asleep while he sat at his desk in his home office. The uncertainty was giving him an adrenaline rush that was helping him now.

Tamaki opened the door to see Sara standing outside.  
"Thought you could use some company. Hear anything yet?"  
"No, so far no one found anything." He sat on the loveseat and grabbed his knees, he wanted to hear that René was found and okay. He would give anything to have him back home.  
"Try to stay positive, René is a smart boy I'm sure he will come back soon. Did you tell his father?"  
"Ummhmm and he is seeing if he on any form of public transportation."  
"Then you'll find him, you'll see, soon he'll be back in your arms safe and sounds." She wrapped an arm around him as he started crying again. Why did he have to be so stupid?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Will he find René? Will this tear everyone apart or will it bring them together? You'll all find out soon enough. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~


	9. Going Home

Chapter 9  
**Going Home**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Kyouya was gently touched on the shoulder snapping up. He fell asleep on his desk, how could he do that?  
Sir, why not go to bed? We will wake you if something comes up. You've been up all night you need some sleep.  
"I'm fine, did they find anything?"  
"They are searching every airport that has planes landing from France. Do you believe he would fly here sir?"  
"He could and I want to make sure he is found as soon as he steps off the plane if he does."  
"Of course sir." Getting up he walked out to the kitchen for coffee. He only got to the couch in the living room before he felt weak and had to sit. Before he realized it, he had fallen asleep again.

"Tamaki you need to eat something, if you get sick you won't be helping anything." He tried to chew and swallow the simple sandwich Sara made for him. Ripping it into pieces he forced it down his throat. How could he eat when his son was out there? How could he even stay home when he should be out looking? Everyone said the same thing though, he needed to be home in case René came home or contacted him. How could he have been so stupid? First he tells him that he didn't ruin his life then he turns around and tells him he did. That wasn't even true, ever. He loved René from the moment he found out he was pregnant. Not even once did he think that René ruined his life. Even when he decided to leave Japan and prepared to never see his father, friends, or Kyouya again.  
"Sara, what will I do if they don't find him? What if he does what I did and leaves never to be found?"  
"They will find him. He is just a confused and upset nine year old boy."  
Even so he couldn't stop the tears from falling into his hands again. He wished Kyouya was still in the country.

Kyouya quickly sat up as his mind faintly heard his name. He had fallen asleep again, how he actually slept was a mystery.  
"My apologies if I frightened you master. Mr. Kizashi is on the phone for you." Pushing off the couch he moved to his office. Mr. Kizashi was the captain of the Black Onion squad, this better be what he wanted to hear.  
"This is Kyouya, go ahead."  
"Sir, we believe we have come across your son. He just left Narita airport with one of my men. He is currently in route to your home."  
"Thank you for your help. Please give everyone my thanks."  
"Of course sir." He still had a while to wait; Narita wasn't exactly close to his house. He was putting all of his faith in his men, if this wasn't his son then just kidnapped someone.

Tamaki got up to answer the door, he was a little scared to find out who it was.  
"Oh Michael, come in. Your mom is still here if you're looking for her."  
"Sir, I need to apologize to you. I think I know where René went."  
"What?" Both Tamaki and Sara asked him, she had asked him earlier and he said he didn't know.  
"I had helped him with something the other day, if I had known he would leave I wouldn't have done it." He sat next to Sara looking away from her, he felt bad for not saying anything before but he didn't know how she would react. "We were at school and he told me that he wanted to know more about his dad but he couldn't do it since he didn't have a computer at home. I told him I would help him and I did. René found out a lot and I believe he found the address and went to his dad's. I'm sorry sir, I should have told you that he looked into it."  
"Don't blame yourself Michael; he had every right to look into him. I don't think at the time he planned to go see him this way, but thank you for telling me." Grabbing the phone he went to call Kyouya and let him know. Before he could, the phone started to ring. Hearing that René was found at Narita calmed him down though he still wouldn't be able to really feel better until he heard his voice. Kyouya found him, René would be okay, he would be safe.  
"Please call me when he gets there."

Falling into the desk chair he relaxed a little. Today was still young but had been very trying since he woke up earlier.  
"Master, do you want the chief to make you something for lunch?"  
"No, I'm okay thank you." The maid bowed and walked out leaving Kyouya alone again. He wouldn't be able to think straight or function until he was certain that René was here safe and sound. Looking at the clock he noticed he slept for eight hours on the couch. It didn't feel like it, his mind had been racing the whole time. While he wasn't going to stop loving his newly found family he did wish for a second that the drama had left him when he left France.

Tamaki exhaled after hanging up with Kyouya. He still needed to know for a fact that René was safe and sound but at least knowing he was found he could relax a little.  
"Good news I presume?"  
"Yes, Kyouya believes they found him."  
"Oh that's great! Where is he?"  
"Japan."  
"Oh Tamaki…" She rubbed his back knowing how hard this must be for him. He had been right René had run away. Was it really too late to save the relationship with his son?

"Sir the car is at the gate." Getting up he walked to the front door with the house keeper behind him. Waiting until he saw the car come around to get to the walkway he ran down to meet them.  
"René! Oh thank god!" As René stepped out of the car Kyouya got to him hugging him tightly. "You're safe thank god. I was so worried." Pulling away he did a check to make sure he was in one piece.  
"What were you thinking! What you did was reckless; I wasn't just down the street anymore! Do you have any idea how worried your father and I have been!"  
"I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad." René tried to wipe the tears from his eyes until Kyouya pulled him close again.  
"You're just like your father, just as reckless. At least you're okay. Promise me you'll never pull a stunt like this again and I won't be mad okay."  
"Okay dad. I promise."  
"Good, now come on let's go call your father."  
"Yes dad." He walked behind Kyouya as they walked back to the house. This had been a mistake; he learned that on the plane. How would he talk to his father? How would he apologize?  
"René it will be okay I promise. I am happy that you are here and safe. Your father will feel the same way. After we call him I'll give you a tour of the place." Moving next to him he placed a hand on René's head and smiled.

They stepped into Kyouya's office to call Tamaki. René sat across from Kyouya and waited. How could he make it up to his father? He screwed up big time, he only left because he thought it would be best for his father but then he missed him. As he had sat on the long plane ride he just wanted to go home.  
"René he wants to speak to you." Nodding he got up to take the phone from Kyouya.  
"Father?"  
"Oh thank god! What were you thinking? I've been so worried about you."  
"I'm sorry father, please forgive me" He started to cry again from hearing Tamaki's voice. He missed him so much and just wanted to be with him. Kyouya got up to comfort him.  
"I forgive you René, please don't cry. Do you want to come home?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Then put your dad on so we can discuss it. I love you."  
"I love you too father."

Tamaki hung up smiling and slouching back to relax finally.  
"He is okay?"  
"He is, and he wants to come home. It looks like I'm going back to Japan earlier then I thought. Kyouya hates flying and I can't go any longer without seeing my son. I'm catching a flight there tomorrow."  
"You sound nervous."  
"I am. I haven't been to Japan since I left. And when I left my father didn't know that I was planning to leave or why I would."  
"I'm sure everything will be okay. Weren't you planning to go in March?"  
"Yes and I was just as nervous about going then as I am now. I'll just have to get over it though since we are planning to move there in June and René needs me."  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. I have always known that you wished to go back. France may be where you live but Japan is your home."

Kyouya walked into the guest room that René was using to see him asleep. Jetlag hit him it seemed since it was a little after one in the afternoon.  
"Fatherhood suits you Master." He turned around to see a maid behind him holding sheets. "He looks just like, you must be proud of him."  
"I am, I just wish I had been around more." Shaking his head he walked away, that last part wasn't supposed to be heard. He hadn't done anything to make him a proud father, not really. Tamaki had done all of the work. He was proud of the person René was becoming but not with thanks to him.

Tamaki stepped off the plane and looked around. It felt strange being here but it felt right. Now if he remembered correctly someone was waiting for him to take him to Kyouya's. Looking around he didn't see anyone that looked familiar or holding a sign for him. Maybe he should call Kyouya and ask?  
"Tama-chan!" Looking around he saw Mitsukuni running towards him. Mori was walking to meet up with them.  
"We came to pick you up. We just got back into the country as well isn't that right Takashi?"  
"Yea."  
"Well thanks you guys, it's great seeing you both."  
"You look well Tama-chan, we missed you. Why did you leave the country?"  
"Well, um, I, Kyouya didn't tell you?" They talked as they headed to their waiting car. It was nice to see them again.  
"No he just told us that he found you and you were coming back."  
"Well I'm not coming back, not now anyway. And I left because, well I had a baby. A son, actually he is nine and at Kyouya's now I'm guessing.  
"That's great Tama-chan! Isn't it Takashi?"  
"Yea."

Leaving the car he promised to see them before he left again. Before he could even knock the door opened and he was let in.  
"Master Kyouya, Mr. Suoh is here." He was brought into the other room, seeing René there he dropped the small bag he brought with him and ran to him. Pulling him close he hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so happy that you're okay I was so worried."  
"I'm sorry father. I missed you." Wrapping his own arms around Tamaki he was happy to be with him again. His father was so brave to leave home and not see anyone again. He must have really loved him to leave the way he did and not contact anyone.  
"I missed you too René. Promise me you'll never do this again."  
"I promise father."  
Letting go he moved and saw Kyouya now in the room.  
"Thank you Kyouya, for making sure our son was safe." Wrapping his arms around Kyouya's neck he kissed him softly.  
"Well he is my son too and I was worried when I found out."

They all walked into the kitchen for something to eat since Tamaki was starving. He had barely eaten since this all happened and since everything was okay now he needed food. After, Kyouya pulled Tamaki aside to talk to him.  
"Now is your chance to explain everything to René. We are both here and we both want to make sure this never happens again."  
"You're right Kyouya. Okay I will." Kyouya turned to René, who shied away from his gaze.  
"René, my office, now."  
"Y…yes dad."  
"You're helping me Kyouya. This all happened because I had trouble explaining certain things to him and if I have to deal with the awkwardness of the conversation you can deal with it too. Not to mention the fact that you're a doctor, so you can help me with _that_ talk." Before he could protest Tamaki grabbed his arm to drag him to the office. It looked like everything was going to be okay.

René walked out of Kyouya's office knowing the truth of why his father left. And, with more information then he needed to know. His dad didn't seem to be the type of person to lie but he really wished he had.  
"Think it was too soon, that he was too young?"  
"No, at least now we know he won't have sex until he is older."  
"I guess."  
"You wanted my help, and I didn't like the idea either."  
"You enjoyed it; face it you had fun talking to your nine year old son about things we didn't learn until middle school. Father?" Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Yuzuru coming in from the hall.  
"So the rumors are true, you are back home finally."  
"Father, I…I'm not….I'm sorry." Both walked to each other to embrace the other. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he started to separate.  
"Look how much you've grown Tamaki and I take it the boy behind you is the reason you took off?" Tamaki looked behind him to see René had stepped back to hide from the new face a little.  
"Father this is my son René. René this is my father, your grand-father."  
"Hello sir."  
"What so formal? Come here please, I won't hurt you. There is no doubt who your parent's are, the resemblance is outstanding." René moved closer, something about this man; his grand-father reminded him of his father. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, he was funny.  
"Tamaki, if you need a place to stay tonight your room has never been touched. If you do stay, perhaps we could talk more."  
"Thank you father." That did sound nice; he had wanted to contact him for a while now.

"Grandfather what do you do?" Tamaki watched as René walked off with his father as they talked. Tamaki turned to Kyouya, hands on his hips.  
"You told my father that I was flying in?"  
"Actually no, I invited him last week for dinner. I forgot that was planned for tonight. Will you go to the second estate tonight?"  
"I should, you could come visit if you want."  
"Maybe I will."

Tamaki walked into his old room, it was exactly as he remembered. Looking around he felt like he was back in high school. Lying across the bed he couldn't help but feel at home. Like the ten years in France were only a vacation and he was finally back him. A knock at the window nearly knocked him off the bed. Looking he saw Kyouya outside, something's never changed. Opening the window he helped him in.  
"We have a front door you know."  
"So, you never complained before."  
"Are the roses still there?"  
"Yes and they still hurt the same." Tamaki looked over Kyouya's hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding.  
"René is in the other room if you are looking for him. And I was happy to see Antoinette again. She is sleeping with René. I swear she didn't age a day."  
"Are you happy you are in Japan?"  
"…I am, maybe when I move back everything will be okay."  
"Glad to hear it." Placing a hand on Tamaki's face he moved his head to grace their lips with each other's. The memories this house held for them came flooding back.

Kyouya woke up as he felt the bed moving.  
"Tamaki?" Rolling over to face him he could tell he had been tossing and turning. "Are you okay Tamaki?" Sitting up he looked over at Kyouya, the moon was just giving enough light to see his face.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"Were you dreaming?"  
"No, I was just having trouble sleeping that's all." Laying back down both tried to fall back asleep. Kyouya wrapped his arms around the other again before dozing back off. Not long after he was back up as Tamaki moved away to sit up off the bed. Tamaki turned to Kyouya as he felt the bed move and the lamp turn on.  
"It's nothing Kyouya I'm fine. This happens a lot to me. Just go back to bed."  
"What happens to you? Tamaki what are you hiding?"  
"Nothing I'm fine. I'm going to the kitchen I'll be right back. Go back to bed." Tamaki got up to walk out. This was shitty timing; he was going to worry Kyouya over nothing. It was just heartburn, he had been to a doctor a few times for it in France and they said it was just that, but nothing serious enough for medication.

Reaching for his glasses Kyouya got up off the bed. Something was bothering Tamaki and neither would sleep like this. It took him a minute to remember where the kitchen was. The light coming from the bottom of the door was showing that Tamaki was still inside.  
"Tamaki, what's going on with you? What's bothering you?"  
Tamaki turned to face him from his seat at the island.  
"I told you it's nothing. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes that's all. Come on let's go back to bed." He got up to put his cup in the sink, he was feeling better already. Taking Kyouya's hand he brought him back upstairs so they could go to bed. Settling down again he kissed Kyouya good-night. Taking Kyouya's arms around his body both soon fell asleep again for the night.

Kyouya rolled over feeling no one beside him. That was strange he could have sworn he had gone to Tamaki's old house for the night. Had that just been a dream? Hearing something behind him he rolled over towards it and opened his eyes. Without his glasses on he barely saw an outline of a person, that person he assumed was Tamaki.  
"Are you still having trouble sleeping?" Putting his glasses on he noticed Tamaki was over the bathroom sink, his arms were shaking. It didn't look to be sickness though but fear. Getting up he went to him to see what was wrong. Standing next to him something caught his eye. Was that what it looked like in the sink? Was that blood?  
"Tamaki,"  
"I guess I'm not as okay as I thought." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, though his body was trembling. This had never happened to him before. What was wrong with him?

0o0o0o0o0o0

What is wrong with him? Will the drama ever stop? Who will kill me first? All this and more coming soon. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	10. Be Mine

Chapter 10

**Be Mine**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

HeartlessLittleHamster- Nothing :)  
mochiusagi- Sorry can't answer that  
vampirelover- Duh of course there is drama with one of them. It's because Kyouya keeps complaining about drama following him. 

Kyouya held Tamaki's hand between his own two. He almost felt afraid to let them go though so far a few of his fears had subsided. Waking up the house keeper to keep an eye on René, Kyouya had taken Tamaki to the hospital. Learning that he had thrown up blood he knew something could be seriously wrong with Tamaki. He didn't fight against Kyouya's will to take him. Seeing the look of fear on his face hadn't helped calm his own fears.

So far he had undergone two tests and a scan. Both tests came back negative, he wasn't sure what they had been for really but Kyouya seemed to relax more.  
"I'm sure what happened to me before was nothing. I feel fine now. Please don't worry Kyouya."  
"I hope so. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again."  
"You won't I promise." He smiled weakly at him. Since he was feeling better he was exhausted. He had fought the jet lag all day yesterday and he barely slept all night. A part of him was scared to fall asleep since he didn't know what was wrong with him now though.  
"I wonder if René is okay at my house."  
"Well it's only seven so he should still be asleep, I don't see him as being someone that wakes up early. In a little bit I'll call your father and let him know what is going on and see if he can watch him." Kyouya watched as Tamaki fought sleep for a few more minutes before giving in. He could tell Tamaki was scared and the tough front he had placed up was fading little by little since they got here. He felt guilty having to wake him when the doctor came in to talk to them.

"The scans show that you have stomach ulcers. That is most likely the cause of everything that you have been feeling and has happened. Have you been skipping meals or eating irregularly. Since you don't smoke, drink heavily, have a family history of them, or have an O blood type a poor diet seems to be the main reason this occurred. Also if you've been under heavy stress then it can make them worse." Both looked at each other, Kyouya gave him a 'I warned you' look.  
"I listened, I swear some days all I did was eat so don't give me that look."  
"Did you hurt before you ate and then feel better after?"  
"Sometimes."  
"That can sometimes happen with ulcers, you can tend to eat more. But with the weight you gave me when you checked in you could still gain a few pounds since your borderline the underweight mark."  
Ignoring the look Kyouya was giving him he looked at the doctor.  
"So what happens now, will this just heal if I eat better?"  
"Well no, I'm going to give you a set of medication; two are antibiotics to kill the bacteria that caused the ulcer to start with and something to reduce your stomach acid. The last is something to protect the lining in your stomach. I want you to know that after it heals you could gain another one in a year so you won't be off some of these for a while. Also though the chance is very rare if this treatment doesn't work you will need surgery."  
"Well then let's hope this works because I don't live here yet and my plan is to not worry my son."  
"As I said the chance of that is rare, though you waited so long for treatment you should be okay."  
"This isn't my fault! I went to the doctors back home and they told me I was fine."  
"Well then your doctors didn't properly examine you because this has been there for a while."  
Tamaki noticed Kyouya was about to say something but stopped.  
"I'm going to write these prescriptions and a give you a diet plan that will help reduce your chances of having this happen again."  
"Okay, thank you." While Tamaki waited for the doctor to come back he got dressed so he could go back home. Knowing he was okay he was excited to leave and enjoy Japan for the few days he was here.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me this all happened to you before? I could have helped you sooner or get better help."  
"Well this all happened after you left. I had gone to the doctor because I was having trouble sleeping most nights and had a burning sensation in my chest. They told me it was heartburn. About a week or so later I went back because I was getting sick, a lot. Sick like I was…well…you can figure it out. Don't panic I'm not, but they told me it was just a virus. I believed them because after another day or so it went away. I was fine after that until last night when I got sick and got scared."  
"You should have told me, distance or not."  
"Is this happens again I will, promise."  
"Good."  
"Kyouya? Thanks for being with me last night and now. I don't think I would have been able to not deal with it if you weren't with me."  
He smiled as he kissed Tamaki's forehead, "Anytime, so long as it's for you."

"Their trying to kill me!"  
"Oh stop complaining it isn't that bad." Tamaki sat with Kyouya in his car looking over the diet plan he was given. It wasn't hard it was just going to take time to remember and stick too."  
"And I went from taking no medication to four."  
"Well two end in two weeks so you can look forward to that."  
"Stop sounding so happy about this."  
"Someone is cranky, are you sure you're not pregnant?"  
"What! That's not even funny! Uhhh I don't feel so good."  
"Well you're the one freaking out." Laughing he pulled Tamaki closer to have him relax. "You should probably go to bed when we get to your place. I've never seen you so cranky before."  
"You haven't seen up all night from not being able to sleep before."  
"And you had the nerve to complain about me. What a hypocrite."

Finally getting back the second estate Tamaki went back to his old rom to go to bed. René was up and noticed Kyouya coming into the living room; Yuzuru gave him a questioning look to make sure everything was okay. He just nodded to answer the question.  
"Let's leave your father alone for the day; I don't think he slept well last night. How about I show you Japan?" He would use this time with René well. He had nine years to make up for so every chance they got he had to take. The more time they were together the more he realized how much he was just like the two of them. It was scary to see himself so much in René, looks aside, his habits were the same.  
"Are you and father going to get married in June when we move in with you?"  
"That's certainly a question to ask. To be honest René, I don't know. I haven't thought about it and I doubt your father has either."  
"Well you love my father so why not?"  
"Because love and marriage isn't something you jump into." Who was he kidding, René was born because they jumped right into love.  
"You really want your father and I together don't you?"  
"Yes. I want father to be happy and taken care of. Father gave up a lot for me and I want him to be happy."  
"René do me a favor and stop growing up so fast, please. René your father gave nothing up because he still has you. You are his greatest treasure. If he ever lost you then he would lose everything. We both would. Money doesn't buy happiness; it buys fake objects for a fake sense of happiness. Love is priceless because when you obtain it you obtain everything. The love you give him; that is the best and greatest thing of all."

Tamaki woke up seeing it was close to four. He had been asleep for a few hours, if he didn't want food he might have slept longer.  
"Father, do you feel better?"  
"René?" Sitting up he saw him at the foot of the bed with Antoinette next to him.  
"Dad told me you weren't feeling well last night. He doesn't know I am here; he wanted me to leave you alone. But, I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"Thanks for checking on me. Come sit next to me."  
He liked having the space for this; it had been months since he really slept on a bed. He wasn't counting when he spent the night at Kyouya's hotel, for a few reasons. René moved next to him having Tamaki wrap arm around him. He was so glad to know that René was here with him and hadn't run away forever.  
"Father, I'm sorry I ran away from home. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, but it's okay. We are together now and that's all that matters." Saying that he realized something; that worked the same for him as well. He could still become close to his own father again. They would be a family, all of them, old and new. Everything would be okay. They were all together now and now was all that really mattered. If everyone was willing to welcome him back and René into it then life could have everyone together, the way it should have been from the start.  
"I have a question father."  
"Ah oh, is it hard?"  
"Am I really like dad? He says I am?"  
"He's right, you are. You both are always over analyzing and calculating. But, you're like me because you're super smart not to mention that you love to have a good time and laugh." At that he started tickling René's sides.

"Feeling better Tamaki?" Both stopped at Kyouya's voice. René got off the bed and ran out of the room. "He didn't have to leave. I just came to make you take these and see how you were feeling." He handed Tamaki his pills and a glass of water.  
"I'm feeling better thanks."  
Kyouya sat next to him at the edge of the bed and moved his hair from his face.  
"You really need to stop worrying me so much. I have no intention to look older then I am so if you could remember that for next time I would appreciate it."  
"Sorry I'll try too."  
"So far the two times we've been together you landed yourself in the hospital. If this is a sign to tell me how you're going to be when you move in I may have to reconsider." Tamaki smiled as he laced his hands with Kyouya's. He could tell how worried he had made him both times.  
"I'll be careful so you don't change your mind."  
This was nice, the two of them just together. Not really talking, not really doing anything, just them being together was enough.

The next day Tamaki was feeling better and decided he wanted to go out. They were heading back to France in a couple of days and he wanted to enjoy Japan while he could. The days were spent with the three of them doing something together while the nights after René went to bed were spent just the two of them together. Kyouya loved to 'sneak in' through the window and come in the front door the next morning. He was trying to set a good example for his son after all. The old passion and flame didn't take long to come back whenever they were alone. Even when they were a part their minds were on each other. Again they asked the same question; was it June yet?

Kyouya went with Tamaki and René to the airport to see them off. It was hard to let them go again. After they said good-bye at the gate Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's hand as he started to walk away. As he turned around to face him he noticed Kyouya had dropped down.  
"Tamaki, I can't stand losing you again. While I know in a few months you'll be back the thought still drives me insane. I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Will you do me the honor of accepting this ring so everyone will know that nothing can tear us a part no matter the distance. This is so you know that I'll be waiting for you to come back so we can start our lives the way it was always supposed to be. Tamaki, will you be mine, will you marry me?"

Tamaki stood there speechless, was this really happening or was this just a dream? Was Kyouya really asking him to marry him? René was excited to see his dad proposing, that meant they were one step closer to becoming a real family. Trying and failing a few times to give his answer he just nodded 'yes.' Helping him stand he threw his arms around Kyouya.  
"I love you Kyouya of course I will marry you!"  
They pulled a part smiling at each other as they were surrounded by clapping. They forgot people were around them at the terminal.

Sitting on the plane was hard but they had to go back. He looked down at the ring now on his finger, it was stunning and a reminder that someone was waiting for him in Japan. René couldn't get out of school soon enough. Kyouya was right the two of them together was the way it was always supposed to be. Just as it was before all of this Japan was his home and he couldn't wait to go back to it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay short chapter but needed since I've done a lot to them. Gotta run to work so please enjoy and review.  
~Femalefighter~


	11. There and Back Again

Chapter 11  
**There and Back Again**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

It felt strange to say the least, walking back into the apartment; after staying at his old place this felt very small and empty. Taking their two duffel bags he just threw them in the bedroom. They could be emptied later.  
"Father, in forty three days we get to go back to Japan and see dad again!"  
"You're counting days? You really get along well with him, huh?"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"It's a horrible thing because then I have to share you."  
Coming up behind him he put an arm around him, "Now let's see, how will I punish you? Oh I know let's go to the arcade. What do you say? I don't want to be cooped up here because then jet lag will hit me and I'll fall asleep which is bad since it's so early."  
"Really father, you want to go?"  
It was nice to be able to go out and spend time with his father; they could never do this before. Tamaki loved seeing René's face light up at the thought of going out. René knew he was only teasing about getting close to Kyouya. He wanted them close. Every child should grow up with both parents.  
"Father, you and dad were never married right?"  
"Wow that's something to ask. No we weren't why?"  
"Well because someone in my class said that her parents were divorced or something and I was just wondering if that is what you and dad were."  
"No we split up but we were never married. And technically we didn't really break up since I just left. But either way it's no for your question." He had a pretty good feeling he knew why he was asking, he asked his mother the same thing when he was younger.

Tamaki was walking to work after dropping René off at school when he saw Sara.  
"Hey Tamaki, how was Japan?"  
"Interesting."  
"Just interesting? You spent almost a week with Kyouya in Japan, a place you haven't been in years and it was just interesting? How is René? Did you get a chance to see your father?"  
"I did actually and was happy to see me again. He was excited to hear that I am moving back and he loves René which is great. René is great, he apologized close to a hundred times, he was really sorry he left."  
"Then how was it interesting. Don't make me force it out of you."  
"My first night there I got really sick and scared Kyouya, which is rare. But, I was fine. Sadly now I get to be on antibiotics and other medication. Not fun but the day after I was feeling better so we got to spend the rest of our time together with René."  
Sara stopped him from walking further as a thought came to mind from something he said.  
"You're not taking birth control right because the antibiotics practically stop it from working."  
"Odd question but no I'm not. I didn't think I could be because if I could I would be." As they got to the restaurant he noticed he still had time before he had to start. For once he was early. Going inside they decided to continue over coffee or something, as he went to unzip his coat Sara grabbed his hand.  
"When were you going to mention this? Was this why it was interesting? When did he purpose? I got the impression from Kyouya that he is romantic so what was it? Over dinner or at important place for you both, come on I need details!"  
"Well it wasn't dinner but thinking about what he did is exactly like him. I was just about to get ready to leave for the plane, we were at the airport when he stopped me and purposed. In front of everyone he asked, and it was perfect."  
"You are one lucky man you know that right. Have you guys talked about a date?"  
"No, we haven't. To be honest I was completely surprised by this. I mean I figured out of both of us he would be the one to propose but I thought he would do it after we moved in."  
"Tamaki! You're not,"  
"No! Have you been talking to Kyouya because he joked about that a lot."  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Not now! I mean maybe once everything has settled down. I've thought about having another baby since I am older but with so much going on, now really isn't the time. I've always wanted a big family but living as I am here would be stupid. I mean the apartment is barely big enough for me and René so having another baby would be dumb." He wasn't lying when he said that, he really did want to have another baby but now just didn't feel like the right.  
"Maybe, but you aren't staying at the apartment for much longer."  
"I'm not pregnant so get rid of the thought."  
"I'm sorry; it just seems strange that Kyouya would propose out of the blue. I mean you said it yourself, it wasn't something you were expecting."  
He just got up to get to work, she was hopeless. Though he understood where she was coming from, it did look that way from someone's stand point. Ever since he met her she had been trying to get him to settle down and be able to take it easier. She was just excited that he finally was.

Kyouya sat across from his father; he had yet to tell him the news. All of it, the engagement, René, Tamaki moving in come June. As his father stared him down he decided now wasn't the time. He didn't know why his father stopped by suddenly during work usually he called in advance. If this was about setting him up with another woman he was going to lose it. He was tired of blind dates even before he found Tamaki, he hated them. That was it, come March when they visited him he would tell his father. René would meet his other grandfather and his engagement to Tamaki would go public. He could tell his father now but he had a feeling if he didn't blow up he wouldn't believe him unless he saw them personally. He couldn't figure this out, Yoshio was satisfied with the job he was doing so why couldn't he back off. So he wasn't married, yet. He would be soon enough.

With his father gone again he let his mind wonder back to Tamaki. He was a little surprised Tamaki said yes so soon. A part of him thought he would have to wait until March for the answer. Tamaki was one to surprise him. It also helped that they waited for ten years for each other. Tamaki left to protect him not because he didn't love him anymore so both were still in love with the other. It would be nice to know that a plan started ten years ago would finally get to put into motion. He wondered what drama Tamaki would bring with him come March. It seemed that nothing had changed between them other than having René. Tamaki still gave him problems, but, then again he was used to it from being with him before. Life felt strange now with Tamaki back in it. Before he felt frozen in time, now he felt as if time was moving faster to catch up with the time that was lost. His heart still felt the way it did before, it hadn't aged a day. It made him feel seventeen every time he was with him or thought of Tamaki. He needed to gain some control over himself. Personally he didn't want to because reputation or not he was still a male who hadn't been with someone for ten years. It just wasn't helping that the same held true for Tamaki. Oh yes life was about to get very interesting come June.

With exactly thirty days until they went back to Japan Tamaki decided to get actual luggage cases. They needed something for when they moved anyway. Their clothes were all they really had besides a few a few pictures. This would be the easiest move ever since he planned to sell everything else and set up an account for René for when he got older.  
"Father are you okay?" Tamaki came back to reality to see René looking at him as they headed to the store.  
"Sorry what did you say?"  
"I asked if I could go to Michael's birthday party next week?"  
"Oh yea that's fine. Its Saturday right?"  
"Yep. Michael's dad is taking us out to see a new movie in theaters and then we are going back to his house after."  
"Okay, that's fine." That worked too, he wanted Sara's opinion on something anyway so he could ask her when he dropped René off.  
"I feel bad that you won't be able to see him as much once we move."  
"It's okay, dad says he'll set me up on e-mail so we can talk to each other."  
"Oh." Well that worked but what happened to writing letters? Times had really changed. He listened to René start talking about school and asking if he was going to attend the school Yuzuru ran.  
"Of course, both your dad and I attended it. It is actually how met. Ouran is fun, I'm sure you'll like it." It was good to see that René was excited to move, Kyouya or not he had grown up in France and it had always been his home. He could have been against it.

"So there you have it, I'm stumped on what to do." Tamaki sat across from Sara at her house waiting for her thoughts. This was a little had to answer for him but she did start laughing at him. That wasn't surprising he figured she would.  
"Why not do what you did last time?"  
"I tried and they won't do it."  
"That sucks; I didn't think they could do that. When are you off?"  
"Monday, do you think you can help?"  
"Maybe, I'll come over once everyone is at school."  
"You're the best." Waiting for the others to get back they talked. Soon the conversation took a turn that made them both start laughing and Tamaki turn red.  
"Tamaki we have this thing called control. You should look into it. Though I know where you're coming from, it's how we had the little one."  
"We have plenty of control; we just don't want to use it. Oh come on, it's hard not to, I mean both of us have been waiting forever to let go."  
"I'm not going to say it."  
"What? Sara come on tell me." Both were laughing so hard as they joked around. It was a good thing Sara's husband wasn't the jealous type since the two of them were always together. She hated being home since her kids were all in school so she loved to bother Tamaki on his days off when her husband was working.

Tamaki was sitting watching TV as he waited for Sara. She should be here soon. Her youngest was getting to school now. He really hoped she had some idea and wasn't just messing with him. He was hoping she could help him. In three weeks he was going to see Kyouya and he wanted everything sorted out by then. The uncertainty he was facing was driving him nuts, it was bad enough he worried René when he saw him take the pills he was still on. He had been so careful not to let him know so he wouldn't frighten him, in his absent mindedness he slipped up.  
"Hey knock knock." Getting up he let Sara in. As she walked in he barely caught what she tossed at him.  
"I've been wondering, does Kyouya have a brother?"  
"He has two older ones why?"  
"You need to let me meet them so we can stay close after you move. Let's face it you need me."  
"They may be married and wait you are too don't even think about it."  
"Oh relax I was only kidding, I love Sean I don't plan to leave him. I wish you could have seen your face, it dropped looking so surprised."  
Closing the door he followed her in. He looked down at what she threw at him.  
"What's this?"  
"Exactly what it looks like."  
Rolling his eyes he looked it over. "What do I do with it?"  
"Just follow the directions, you really need me don't you? How do you survive? Poor Kyouya probably has no idea what he is getting into. Good thing he has money because he'll need it for everything you'll break."  
"Oh ha-ha. Are you sure this will even work?"  
"Nope but you'll never know if this works until you try." Still unsure he walked away and Sara made herself a cup of coffee and got comfortable.

She moved to just one seat as he came back a few minutes later. "I hate waiting, I've never done well with it."  
"I'm not gonna say it."  
"Yea I got it, learn to keep my hands to myself. Still doesn't change anything."  
"I've been wondering, what made you change your mind?"  
"You. You got to me, so thanks, thanks a lot."  
"Anytime." She smiled bumping him and joking around to get him to relax. She didn't want to worry him the other day she was just making a statement.

Kyouya got off the phone with his brother. Today was a mess. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break. How many weeks until his vacation, three? He might not be able to wait that long, not at this rate. Opening his phone he debated calling Tamaki. No, now wasn't a good time, he didn't want to blow up over the phone. Tamaki didn't deserve to deal with him. He would just call him tonight before he went to bed as he always did.  
"Sir, line two please."  
"Oh my god, ten minutes that's all I want." Thankfully no one heard that, this wasn't their fault.

Tamaki was in the middle of his shift. Just one week until they left for Japan. Both him and René were excited and knew this week wouldn't end fast enough. In exactly seven days they were heading to the airport.  
"Tamaki table four is ready."  
"On it!" At least this was one way to pass the time. It was busy today, at his rate the day would fly by. He could handle it. Walking towards the kitchen to hand in the order a sharp pain jutted through him making him almost fall on a table.  
"S…sorry." Moving away he tried to walk again. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
"Hey Tamaki are you okay?" He noticed Abby, a co-worker, run over to him as he sat on the floor against the cabinets. Why was he in so much pain all of a sudden.  
"Tamaki what's wrong?"  
"I…I don't know." He had a pretty good idea only he didn't want to think about it.

Sara walked down the hall of the hospital to the room Tamaki was in. Getting a phone call from one of his co-workers asking if she could look after René as a request from Tamaki she wanted to know what happened. She wasn't told anything but this was her best friend; she had to go see him.  
"Tamaki? How are you? What happened?" She walked in the room to see him facing the wall. He barely lifted his head and didn't have to say a word before she knew everything. She could see it all on his face.  
"Oh Tamaki, sweetie come here." She walked over to wrap her arms around him and to pull him close. Sitting on the bed beside him he started crying again. They just sat there as he cried on her shoulder, he was glad Sara was here. He couldn't take being alone anymore, as he laid there he wished he talked to his mother, he really needed her.

Tamaki didn't say a word after he moved away. He just stared at his hands.  
"Tamaki, have you talked to Kyouya yet?"  
"No, not yet." Reading his face she didn't approve of what he was planning.  
"You need to tell him Tamaki."  
"No I don't, I never…never told him I was pregnant so why do I have to tell him that I…I no longer am." He couldn't stop the fresh tears that fell from his eyes.  
"You never told him? I thought you were planning on calling him that night?"  
"I decided that I wanted to surprise him when I saw him next week."  
"Oh Tamaki, I'm really sorry. But, you have to tell him. If I were him I would want to know."  
As he stopped crying again a thought came to mind.  
"Sara if you're here then where is René?"  
"I called Sean to have him get off work and watch the boys. Don't worry about him, he is fine. If you want he can stay over for a few days."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Kyouya stood by the gate waiting for Tamaki and René to walk through. He had been looking forward to this since they left. He really couldn't wait until they were here for good. Before he realized it he saw René run towards him.  
"Dad! Hi!"  
"It's great to see you again René. How was the flight?" He was really happy to see him and couldn't help but smile as René hugged him nearly knocking him down. He would have to get used to that. René moved away as Tamaki finally caught up smiling at them. Getting closer he flung his arms around Kyouya's neck to pull him close.  
"I'm so happy to see you right now." His words were muffled as he dug his head into Kyouya's shoulder. He looked over at René who just shrugged when he realized Tamaki was crying. He had noticed his father was acting weird since last week but he had no clue why. Pulling him away to look at him he asked, "Is everything okay Tamaki? Why are you crying?"  
"I just missed you that's all."  
"I missed you too."  
Moving away from him they went to pick up their bags and headed to Kyouya's car. He tried to figure out Tamaki. The more he thought about the more likely it seemed that Tamaki would be the one to cry that they were together again. Actually it seemed just like him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay I wasn't going to write this chapter like this. I felt bad doing it but my friend brought up a valid point. I write as close to real life situations as possible…minus the whole mpreg thing so I should keep it. Still feel really bad about it though. I hope I didn't offend anyone by it.

~Femalefighter~


	12. What If

Chapter 12  
**What If**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!  
Authors note- while I was finishing this chapter I was listening to safteysuit and What If played a lot….the song fits perfectly to this chapter. Take a second after and listen to the song and you will see what I mean.

Tamaki sat out back on the porch of Kyouya's house watching René attempt to play catch with Kyouya.  
"Wow dad you're really bad at this."  
"I told you sports weren't my strong point."  
"Your aim is way off." René had to always run after the ball to catch it and throw it back. At least it made it too him and Kyouya was catching it pretty well. René went to throw it back when he saw Antoinette running towards them from the back gate.  
"Look out wild dog on the field." Soon he was down on the grass as she tackled him. Kyouya and Tamaki looked to see Yuzuru walking to them. René was able to push Antoinette off and at least sit up.  
"Grandfather, do you want to play catch? Dad isn't very good."  
"I didn't do that badly."  
Trading with Yuzuru Kyouya walked over to sit next to Tamaki. He was a little surprised when he decided to sit it out. Together they watched the two of them play and Yuzuru was a lot better than he was.  
"Tamaki you did just a great job on René. He is such a great kid."  
"Th…thanks. I'm surprised my dad's here." For some reason he was worried Kyouya was going to talk about kids and not just René. He couldn't talk about that right now, hopefully he would go with the conversation change.  
"Well he won't be here the rest of the week because of business. Speaking of fathers, I want René to meet mine tomorrow."  
"Do you really think that is a good idea?"  
"I do."  
"Okay, well then if you want to."  
Kyouya tried to read Tamaki's face, ever since he landed he could tell something was bothering him.  
"Is something wrong Tamaki, ever since I got through to you last week you sounded distant. René noticed it too, he said ever since last week when you got back from helping your coworker with whatever it was you've been acting strange."  
He forgot he lied to them both about why he wasn't home one night and answering the phone and why René had to sleep over Sara's for a few days.  
"Have I, sorry. My mind just hasn't been there."  
"Tamaki what are you hiding. You know you can talk to me, you're not alone anymore."  
"I know, it's nothing really, promise. Did you know that I'm happy to be here with you right now? More than you could possibly imagine. Last week, the move, for my coworker, made me realize how much I missed you."  
As he brushed Kyouya's lips with his own he decided that he wouldn't tell him about what happened just as he originally planned to.  
"Eww their kissing!" Tamaki moved away hearing René.  
"Antoinette he's got the ball." Antoinette stood up at Kyouya's voice, René was back in the grass before he realized what was going on.  
"Careful girl, René isn't as strong as I was when you used to tackle me." Listening to Tamaki she moved off him to push him over making it harder for him to stand.

By the time he was able to stand he was covered in grass. Yuzuru helped brush it out of his hair but it didn't help too much.  
"Thanks a lot dad, 'he's got the ball' that was uncalled for." René came over to them only to make Kyouya laugh harder and Tamaki crack a smile.  
"Better you then me and get used to it because come June she is coming to live with us. She is your father's dog after all and apparently your grandfather wants to give her back to him. Now come on let's go inside and get you washed up." The four of them walked inside and Kyouya showed him to another guest room since the last one was empty for painting.

Kyouya walked back downstairs to see Tamaki talking to Yuzuru about something. Tamaki seemed to be having trouble answering. Once again Yuzuru was messing with him. By dinner Tamaki seemed more talkative and just seemed more like his usual self. By eight thirty though he was ready to collapse in bed, René had already turned in for the night. The jetlag was too hard to push aside any longer. Kyouya sat in bed watching TV when Tamaki came out of the bathroom ready for bed. Going under the covers he moved close to Kyouya. It felt nice to be close to him again, feeling Kyouya's arm around him was something he needed since last week. Though he couldn't tell him and he didn't know this made it feel like Kyouya's way of saying everything will be okay.  
"Kyouya, I love you."  
"I love you too."

Kyouya led the way through his old house to his father's office. It felt strange for both of them to be walking down the hall. René was blown away by the look of the house, it was unbelievable. Tamaki was nervous about this; he didn't see Yoshio being happy about all of this the way Yuzuru was. He kept René behind him until Kyouya was ready. When they walked into the office he was behind his desk reading something. Tamaki was a little too scared to pay full attention to what it was exactly.  
"Hello Tamaki, welcome back to Japan."  
"Hello sir, glad to see your well."  
"Father there are a few things I need to discuss with you. With Tamaki back in the country and plans for him to stay permanently being made I have already formally asked for his hand. We plan to marry in June. Also," He moved to bring René between him and Tamaki, "this is our son." Yoshio stared at René who was trying not to flinch. The man staring at him was sending chills down his spine. His eyes felt like they were burning his flesh.  
"What is your name?"  
René looked at Tamaki who nodded, he looked back at Yoshio and tried not let the deep look get to him.  
"René Kyouya Suoh, sir."  
"How old are you, around ten I presume."  
"I'm nine sir, I turn ten August 31st." What was with all the questions? Looking at Kyouya Yoshio asked, "Are you sure you're the father?" Tamaki clenched his fists, how could he ask that?  
"Yes sir I'm sure."  
"Leave us for a minute we need to talk."  
"You can wait for me down the hall in the other room." Tamaki touched René's shoulder so they could leave. He feared this day, being older or not it wouldn't change Yoshio.

As they walked down the hall he tried to calm down. "Father is something wrong? Why did Grandfather sound angry? Did I say something to make him not like me?"  
"No René of course not. He just doesn't like me and your father together." They stopped to see Fuyumi coming out of the lounge.  
"Tamaki is that really you? It's been so long how have you been? And who is this, he looks just like you and Kyo…he is your son and Kyouya's. I knew he liked you back then."  
"It's nice to see you as well Fuyumi. This is my son, René, and your right Kyouya is his father. René this is your dad's older sister."  
"Nice to meet you, you're my aunt then right?" They talked for a few minutes before she had to leave.  
"Father, she's nice. I like her."  
"I like her too."  
Walking in Tamaki found the lounge a little uncomfortable.  
"Wow this room is awesome."  
Seeing the pool table and the other things they had done it on he tried to not let it get to him but the memories were too strong.

Kyouya walked in a little later so they could leave. He seemed in a good mood but Tamaki could tell something happened though Kyouya refused to talk about knowing Tamaki would get upset. He wasn't going to ruin this trip for René. This wasn't something he wanted to involve René in.

After dinner they walked into his office so they could talk.  
"My father wants a paternity test done to prove René is my son."  
"What! We both know that he is."  
"Well I know that and you know that but you know my father never goes on word alone."  
"So what will he do when it proves that you are? I know he is pissed at you now, I saw your red cheek before. You two got into an argument and he slapped you!"  
"He wants me to step down and turn it over to Akito."  
"No! Don't do it! Oh I knew this would happen. I tried so hard to avoid this but I couldn't."  
"Relax Tamaki I'm not worried about it."  
"I know you, you're planning to step down aren't you?"  
"A small price for us to be together."  
"No! I told you from the very beginning from when we ran into each other in France that I didn't want that. I didn't want you to give up your dream then and I don't want it now."  
"And I don't want to lose you. I want you, me, and _our _son to live all together."  
"You won't lose me; we'll always be together because of our son. We may live a part but we'll always be connected."

René walked into the room before Kyouya's office looking for his parents. He could hear them arguing, this was because of him. This was all because of him; his grandfather didn't like him and was taking it out on his parents. There had to be something he could do, he had to make this right. Hearing his parents getting louder he hid behind the couch. Antoinette sat next to him.

"So what are you saying Tamaki that you don't want to live with me anymore?"  
"If it means you won't give up on everything you worked hard on for years!"  
"God why do you have to be so stupid!"  
"I'm not! I'm using my head and thinking about you. I'm not worth losing everything! And what will you tell René when we live together and you lose the family company you promised could be his one day? He's a smart boy he'll put two and two together."  
"I don't know what to do with you Tamaki I swear there is no pleasing you! I want to take care of you but you won't let me! You know what, fine I won't! Go back to France and live in the box you call a home, barely able to survive! I won't involve myself with you anymore so don't crawl back when you can barely make it and are killing yourself by always working!"  
"I tried to protect you, but I forgot you're too good for that! You don't need anyone but yourself so fine I'll go and forget about you just as you want! God I can't believe I was dumb enough to think I wanted to be with you. You've never wanted anyone other than someone you could use for sex!" Throwing something at his head he walked out of the room.

René held his breath and dug his face into Antoinette's fur as he heard the door open. In the corner of his eye he saw Tamaki storm past him.  
"Go ahead and leave! That seems to be what your good at! No wonder René ran off, you're the one that taught him how!"  
The front door slammed shut.

Kyouya walked out of the office to crash on the couch. René froze knowing his dad was right there. Kyouya opened his hand to see what Tamaki had thrown at him. It was his ring. Sure he said some horrible things but he couldn't he understand that he was willing to do it all for him? He really was an idiot. Kyouya pulled away from his thoughts as he heard what sounded like crying. Looking behind the couch he saw René crying on Antoinette.  
_*Oh shit*_  
Getting up he walked around to him. "René?" His head shot up seeing Kyouya over him, letting go of Antoinette he stood up and ran off to go to the room he was staying in.  
"René wait!" *_Shit, what do I do now?*_

Tamaki sat on the front porch steps of Kyouya's house. Crying into his knees, he was so lost and angry. Why did Kyouya have to be so stupid and act like he could solve everything? What did he see in him all this time? Why did his father have to be on business, he had no place to go? He could show up there but he had no way to get there he wasn't going to use one of Kyouya's drivers. And he couldn't stay here, not right now.  
"René?" Something ran past him in the corner of his eye. It looked like him but why would he be running off?  
"René!" Pushing off the steps he ran down the front walk to try and stop him. He was fast, when did get so good at running? Cutting across the lawn he was able to reach him only to send them both to the ground as he grabbed his shirt.  
"Father let me go!"  
"No, what were you thinking? Why were you running from the house?"  
"I'm going to fix this, I'm the only one who can."  
"This isn't your problem. This is solely between your dad and me."  
"No it's not. Trust me father I can fix this. I know he still loves you and you love him. You both should be together and I'm the only one that can make sure you both stay together." Pulling away from Tamaki he stood up to take off again.  
"René come back!" Standing up he went to follow him when he heard Kyouya run up behind him.  
"He went to speak with my father. I sent a car to take him there." He handed the note he found in René's room to Tamaki.  
"Why didn't you have the car bring him back here?"  
"Because he'll only leave again. Let him do this. It couldn't hurt; he is only following his heart. Just like you."  
"Kyouya I…are you sure about this?"  
"My father won't hurt him. Tamaki let him try, come on let's go inside its getting dark." Slowly he turned and followed Kyouya inside; while René tried to talk to Yoshio they could try to fix themselves. If René was willing to work as hard as he could to see them together and stay that way then they could work hard to.

René sat across from his grandfather. He had already explained everything, why his parents should be together and his dad left alone. He was willing to work hard and prove to his grandfather that just because he was born from unwed parents he could still become something. His grandfather used a certain word but he had trouble repeating it. Now Yoshio was staring at him. No matter how deep he looked at René's eyes he saw them burning with the passion to make everything work. From the moment he walked in before to talk to him he liked this kid.  
_*My dad says you're a business man, so let's talk business.*_that determination and passion reminded him of Kyouya. At only nine he held such promise already. Picking up the phone he called Kyouya to have the three of them talk.

"My father wants me to go over there." Kyouya hung up the phone. He had been with Tamaki to try and fix and apologize for what happened when the phone rang.  
"Go talk to him, I'll wait here for you both to get back."  
"You better be."  
"I promise, no more running."  
"Good, be back soon." Grabbing his coat he walked out to the car. Antoinette jumped on the couch to rest her head on his lap.  
"Yes girl, looks like everything will be okay after all."

Kyouya got back with René who went to his room to give his parent's space. Kyouya led Tamaki to the bedroom to talk with more privacy.  
"Your son is amazing."  
"_Our_ son is amazing."  
"Our son is amazing then. He was able to convince my father that we should marry and ignore the fact that he was born before we were married and at when we were sixteen."  
"So your safe?"  
"I'm safe. So long as I marry you, live together and don't have another child before then I'm okay. Since we were already planning on two of the three I believe everything will be okay."  
"I guess then it's a good thing I'm not pregnant anymore."  
"What?" He couldn't hear what Tamaki said under his breath.  
"I said I guess you forgive me then and still want to marry me even after what I said and what I did."  
"I'll always want to marry you. I need to apologize as well for what I said earlier. My words were out of line and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
"I forgive you, I promise not to get so angry next time we happen to fight. I love you Kyouya."  
"I love you as well Tamaki." He took the ring out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." Taking Tamaki's hand he slipped the engagement ring back on.

Tamaki pushed Kyouya away gently as they started to make out on the bed.  
"Kyouya please stop."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I know you're probably hoping for make-up sex but I don't think we should. I don't want anything to happen to mess you up. Your father is looking past out actions let's not push it."  
"God I feel like a teenager again, following my father's rules. But I'm not going to force you if you don't want to." He moved further away so Tamaki could tell he was serious and wasn't going to try something. He was a little surprised that he was against it. They had always been careful and this was their first fight, tonight could be a lot of fun.  
"Thank you Kyouya. I just know that we had René because we were always at each other and even though we weren't careful back then I want to make sure that doesn't happen again. I want to do it right the next time. He hated lying about the other reason why he didn't want to but, he believed that not letting Kyouya know the real reason was better. A part of him wanted to tell him but the words refused to come. How could he tell him that he had just lost a baby when the thought alone still brought him to tears?  
"Tamaki are you okay?" He noticed he looked sad, as if he was ready to cry.  
"Just tired, today has been what a day." Moving under the covers he tried to act as he always did. Kyouya slid in next to him and wrapped an arm around him before falling asleep. Tamaki let a few tears fall before closing his eyes for the night. The pain of loss was hard to handle it seemed.

With the fight behind them the rest of the trip and the week went smoothly. The weather had been a chilly but sunny making it perfect to hang out outside. René showed them both how to throw and in return they took him horseback riding. It had been ages since they had both been on a horse as well making it just like everything else they did; interesting. The week flew by, and before they knew it Tamaki and René had to head back to France.  
"Bye dad, have fun at work."  
"Bye René, take care of your father for me. Make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble."  
"Hey that's not nice." Moving between them he kissed him good-bye only breaking apart when they heard about their flight boarding.  
"See you soon."  
"Not soon enough." Tamaki smiled at Kyouya's words before leaving for the plane.

0o0o0o0o0

Well this ended better than the last which is always nice. And they worked everything out so I'm too horrible. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	13. This Moment Ten Years in the Making

Chapter 13  
**This Moment Ten Years in the Making**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Tamaki sat in the apartment bored. He was rarely off and didn't think he would be, knowing he had been on vacation last week and called out the week before. With René back in school he had nothing to do. Maybe Sara could come over.  
"About time you called me. I want to know how it went." Well that answered that.  
"Can you come over?"  
"Of course, see you soon." Before he could get another word out the line was dead. He was going to miss her when he moved.

Sara sat across from him as he told her about the week in Japan.  
"I knew René was smart and amazing but for him to do that for us was something else. Kyouya's father isn't the easiest person to negotiate with."  
"Well you're his parents and he loves you. He has been dying to see you both together since he met Kyouya. Speaking of which, how did he take the news."  
"I couldn't tell him."  
"Tamaki, you really should have."  
"He didn't need to know. I mean it wouldn't have changed anything."  
"You're hopeless, but, so long as you feel it was for the best and aren't regretting it now."  
"On something lighter, this is for your family." He handed over a card to formally invite them to the wedding in June. During the week they decided how they wanted to go about it and when.  
"Kyouya is hoping your family can fly out with me and René to attend. We'll cover travel expenses and where you will stay."  
"I'll have Sean take off tomorrow; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't believe your finally getting married, it's about time."  
"Your making me sound old." A part of him did agree with her, it was about time. But he assumed he never would because he had always loved Kyouya and after what he did here no one would want him.

René sat in the living room playing cards with Tamaki. Tomorrow they left for Japan; both were excited and a little nervous. The apartment was basically empty since Tamaki sold everything they weren't bringing.  
"Father, do you think we could come back here during the summer. Not this year but maybe next or something?"  
"Most likely, yes. I know this is hard on you and I thank you for being okay with moving. Your dad thanks you too and said to be ready to see your new room. It must have come out well since he sounds excited about it." Tamaki won the game again, that was six games to one.  
As it got later Tamaki decided to call it a night. They had set up the air mattress Kyouya gave them when he left and with everything gone they had plenty of room for it.

René rolled over to stare at Tamaki who was asleep next to him. He couldn't sleep; he was excited and nervous about moving. Japan was fun and different but it was foreign. He knew no one there and his dad didn't really have neighbors. He had never been the new kid before, when they moved here they always stayed in the district. He was hopeful though, his father told him he had gone through the same thing when he was fourteen. If he could make friends back then he could too.

Tamaki talked with Sara and Sean while they waited to board. René and Michael were next to them talking.  
"I can't believe how big Abby is getting. Six already, where has the time gone?" Tamaki was playing with her on his lap. "Are you going to miss your Uncle when I leave?"  
"Uncle Tama, you will come visit right?"  
"Of course how could I not?"  
"So Tamaki, do you and Kyouya plan to have another kid?" Sara shot Sean a dirty look and Tamaki just smiled. That was the thing with Sara; she never told Sean what they talked about unless it was important. From the look she was giving him she told him about what happened. He was past that. That was months ago and sure at times he was saddened by the fact that he wasn't currently pregnant he wasn't dwelling on it.  
"We haven't talked about it really so I'm not sure. It's hard to bring it up when we only have a couple of hours a day to talk and they are bad times for both of us." Though he was worried about miscarrying if he got pregnant again he still wanted to have another baby. If Kyouya wanted one then they would try for one.

"Dad!" René waved to Kyouya as they were leaving the terminal. Kyouya was excited knowing that they were here to stay. René ran into him so he could hug him.  
"Kyouya you remember Sara and her husband Sean. If you forgot Michael René will be mad. The little one is Abby." Hearing her name she started waving at Kyouya from Sara's arms.  
"Someone is hyper from sleeping the entire flight." Heading to the limo everyone started talking. Kyouya had gotten better with his French knowing they were coming and it made it easier to talk to Sean as they left the airport

"René, this is your new house you're so lucky!" Michael stared out the window as they pulled up at Kyouya's house.  
"Mom can I hang out with René?"  
"Maybe tomorrow. Tamaki I hate to cut this short but would you mind taking us to the hotel."  
"What hotel? You're staying at my old house. It has plenty of room for the four of you and the staff is fluent in French so it's better than a hotel." Somehow she wasn't surprised by this, that was just like Tamaki. It would be weird though to be taken care of but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't want them at a hotel when it wasn't needed. Getting home after dropping them off at the house Kyouya showed René his room. It was done around his love for baseball, with pictures and posters of his favorite players here as well as in France all over the walls. He really got a kick out of the floor design. The carpet was designed to show a baseball diamond.  
"Dad this is so cool!"  
"Glad you like it."

That night after René went to bed for the night Tamaki and Kyouya stepped outside. The night was clear and warm making it hard to stay indoors.  
"Have you decided if your taking my name or not?"  
"I thought I had to."  
"Well technically no, we have to marry but there was nothing about taking my name."  
"What was our plan?"  
"We never got that far"  
"Oh." He moved away to walk down the steps to stand in the yard. "I want yours. I could keep mine but maybe this is what I've been searching for. A new start, a new life. Is that okay with you?"  
"If you want it it's yours." Kyouya walked down to join him. "But just so you know losing your name could mean losing taking over for your father."  
"I think I can manage I mean think about it my father wouldn't want me now anyway. Not to mention I never had it before. René has a better shot of taking over right now than I ever did." Kyouya walked over to him ready to see him upset. "But, you know what I don't care. Back then all I wanted was you, remember. We sat in my room and I told you that you had more at stake. Today all I want is you still. So may I take your name?"  
"Tamaki I don't want you to think that you can never amount to anything. You can still make something for yourself." Turning around to head back inside he looked up at the sky. "My name is yours but take it with plans to do something great with it because everyone with it, does. As the door shut behind him Tamaki smiled.  
"Thanks Kyouya."

The next day the adults were sitting around talking when they heard something shatter down the hall. As they were walking to figure out what happened René and Michael ran inside from the backyard. Everyone went upstairs to find a broken window.  
"Sorry Dad, I couldn't catch it."  
Sara started yelling at Michael for playing baseball near the house, again.  
"But ma'am we weren't." René pointed to where Antoinette was sitting. She was close to the back of the yard and that wasn't exactly small. Tamaki and Kyouya's mouths dropped.  
"I'm so sorry for this Kyouya, Michael apologize." He dropped his head. "Sorry sir." Kyouya just smiled.  
"Don't worry about it. I can have it fixed in an hour or so. You know you are very good." After that though they all decided to go to a park for a little bit while the window was being repaired. René was surprised to see how good his father was at hitting.

Kyouya sat with Sara and Sean watching Tamaki chase Abby around. The boys were off exploring with the promise to not go too far and not break anything.  
"So Kyouya do you think with things settling down for you and Tamaki you'll have more kids?" It took Kyouya some time to understand what she said and answer. His French still needed improvement it seemed.  
"I'm going to let Tamaki decide that. He'll probably only decide to if I want more but really it's his choice. It might be nice since I wasn't around for René but I'm not going to force Tamaki to have baby for my sake."  
"Good answer." He just looked at her confused. "It's my job as his friend to approve of his marriage choice, you pass. Tamaki has been through a lot and he deserves to be taken care of."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
"Hey Tamaki!" He stopped trying to grab Abby and turned to Sara. "You've done well, he is a keeper!" He started laughing as he grabbed Abby ad walked over to them.

Friday seemed to come faster than they thought possible. Taking the others through Tokyo helped with that. Soon it was the big day and everyone was excited.  
"Father, can you tie this for me?" Tamaki was in his old room changing into his tux with Kyouya when René walked in. René was having trouble figuring out how to tie his tie.  
"Yea come here."  
"Father your hands are shaking."  
"Thanks René." He sighed as Kyouya started laughing, he was hoping Kyouya wouldn't figure it out."  
"Dad is that okay?"  
"For your father, yes."  
"You can't tell me you're not a little nervous."  
"I didn't say that, but, my hands aren't shaking." René started laughing as he walked out to leave his parents alone.

Since they didn't have to worry about not seeing each other before they hung out downstairs with the others. Tamaki had a lot of catching up to do with the formal host club.  
"Tamaki may I borrow you for a moment?"  
Turning he saw his father waving for him to come over.  
"Look at how big you've gotten and so grown up."  
"Mo…mother?" Annie-Sophie stood next to his father looking exactly as she always did. Grabbing her hands he quickly changed to hug her tightly.  
"It's so nice to see your well."  
"What's this that your father's been telling me? You've been in France up until recently and you never even called me once to visit?"  
"Sorry mother. Let me make it up to you. Come, I want you to meet someone." Taking her hand he led her to the other room.  
"René I want you to meet someone very dear to me outside of you and your dad." René moved away from Kyouya, who was just as surprised to see Anne-Sophie as Tamaki was. He had tried to reach her but never got through.  
"René this is my mother. Mother this is my son." René was scooped up and greeted as if he had known her his whole life. He was surprised to hear her speak in French. Where was she living that he never met her before?"  
"Tamaki, you and Kyouya have such a handsome child, not surprising considering you both are handsome." René started blushing before kindly pulling away.

Kyouya was a little surprised to see his father show up. His siblings had already been here. He probably only came to make sure it went through exactly as he demanded. Last night the two of them joked about how he didn't make Tamaki take a pregnancy test to make sure he wasn't and break the agreement.  
"Since everyone is here what do you say we get this underway?" Yuzuru came between the two who just smiled nervously and nodded.  
"Still shaking Tamaki?"  
"Actually no."  
"Oh, well I am." He smiled as he led the way outside.

The ceremony was nice as it was small. Only close friends and family had been invited. Standing in the center of the gazebo made it seem private, as if it was only the two of them. As it was drawing to a close Kyouya leaned into kiss him. Both felt it, this moment was perfect. It had been ten years in the making and it was worth it. They had each other, forever. Later in the night Yoshio had brought over a lawyer to make René's name change official as well. They were finally a family.

To give the guys time all alone René stayed at the second estate with Sara while they went back to Kyouya's. The day had been perfect with all of their friends by their sides. They sat together outside on the balcony next to the bedroom.  
"Kyouya, thank you for bringing me back. If you hadn't searched for me for so long this never would have happened. I love you."  
"Thank you. Thank you for coming back, for letting me be there for you. I love you too." He reached over to bring Tamaki closer. This was how it was always supposed to be, he two of them together.  
"Look a shooting star!" Tamaki quickly pulled away and pointed to the sky as it passed. "Make a wish with me." He closed his eyes before opening them to kiss Kyouya again.

That night they were only each other's. Something they had done a lot before felt even better now. No sneaking, no making sure they were loud, everything was right. Being so close, feeling every curve on the other, hearing every moan and muscle in the others body move made the day feel right. They knew one hundred percent that this was how it was always supposed to be.

0o0o0o0

This story is coming to a rapid close. At least another two chapters so stay posted. Leave some love.  
~Femalefighter~


	14. All I Wanted

Chapter 14  
**All I Wanted**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Time seemed to be flying by as it was already the end of August. Tamaki was trying to do something special for René's birthday. Not only was it the first one they would spend all together but he wanted to help René relax before school started. Both could tell he was getting nervous about being the new student. Kyouya had an idea to possibly help him relax before he started, he was slightly uncertain about the idea seeing as it could do more harm them good but Tamaki was for it so he was hoping he wouldn't be sorry.

René was out back with Tamaki and Yuzuru so far his birthday was going well. The cooks were making his favorites and Tamaki told him he would pay him if he got Kyouya to eat something. Thinking about it he hadn't seen his dad in a while now.  
"Father, did dad have to go to work or something?"  
"No, he ran out for me, he should be back soon. I would never let him go to work on your birthday."  
"Oh, okay. Father, can we play something?"  
"Sure, name it and we'll play it."  
"Tag!" René moved past Tamaki hitting his arm. Now it was on.

Kyouya came back to see Tamaki trying to get René. Tamaki was never going to change.  
"René can I borrow you for a second?" Dodging Tamaki he ran over to Kyouya.  
"What is it dad?" Kyouya moved aside to show Michael behind him.  
"Hey René, long time no see. Happy Birthday!" Thanking Kyouya he ran outside so they could hang out.  
"René your dad is the best. My mom told me how he wanted me to come over so we could hang out on your birthday."  
"My dad is pretty awesome, he can do anything. Did your parents come too?"  
"Just my mom, my dad couldn't get the day off. I have to fly back tomorrow, your dads jet is so fast."  
"Lucky I haven't been on it yet."

A little while later the former host club stopped by and was persuaded to stay and play laser tag once it was dark enough. The game became intense quickly as everyone at the party got involved and focused on it. If it had been paintball they would have been covered in paint. Tamaki was the first to stop and fell into the grass to just stare up at the sky. René collapsed next to him trying to catch his breath. Today was one of the best days ever. Michael was right his dad was the best, actually they both were.

Once everyone left René and Michael ran up to his room to hangout before they fell asleep. When Sara turned in for the night Tamaki sat with Kyouya on the balcony outside of their bedroom.  
"I guess your plan worked. René seemed so happy today."  
"He did, you know I learned something. He has your smile."  
"Is that bad, don't you like my smile?"  
"I have trouble resisting it."  
"What? Have I finally found your weakness Kyouya?"  
"Keep dreaming. Tamaki there's something I want to discuss with you."  
He had a pretty good idea what this was about.  
"If it's possible for you, would you be willing to have another baby?" He guessed that one right.  
"We could try for one. I mean I'm not sure if I can even get pregnant again but it couldn't hurt to try." He had a feeling he could since he did before but Kyouya didn't know that.  
"Are you sure? Tamaki I am leaving this decision completely to you."  
"I know and don't worry about it, I want to try, and it would be nice to have a baby in the house since it seems René is growing up so fast." He also wanted to give Kyouya another baby because it was his fault he couldn't be around for René.  
"Well okay but a few things have to happen first. One, you need to still get to a healthier weight. Your still too thin, health problems could arise if you got pregnant now. Did you even gain a pound since the last time I complained?"  
"Well I feel like it."  
"So no. Typical."

Kyouya pushed Antoinette back for the hundredth time. Why did Yuzuru have to insist that Tamaki take her back? Speaking of, where did René and Tamaki run off too? Tamaki said she didn't jump on top of people as much anymore so why was she so close?  
"Stay over there."  
"Oh Antoinette what is Kyouya doing to you huh?" Tamaki came into the room flipping over the back of the couch to sit next to him.  
"What are you five?"  
He folded his arms and pouted. "No, I'm bored. René is with my father taking a look at the school."  
"So we're alone?"  
"Yes."  
"We can think of something I bet."

Kyouya rolled over to feel no one next to him. Did he oversleep again? Usually on the weekends he got up the same time as Tamaki. Opening his eyes he noticed the room was still dark, so where was Tamaki? Sitting up he heard the bedroom door open and close.  
"Everything okay Tamaki?" Reaching over he turned on the bed lamp to see a little more than a blurry outline. Though without his glasses on Tamaki was still blurry. Tamaki jumped at Kyouya's voice, he didn't see him up when he walked in.  
"Sorry did I wake you?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine I was just having trouble sleeping." Walking over to the bed he placed something under the bed as he got in. Kyouya wrapped his arms around him as he turned out the light so they could fall back asleep. The next morning they planned the day for the three of them leaving Tamaki to wait until that night to do what he wanted.

The next night Kyouya woke up again in the middle of the night when he didn't feel Tamaki next to him. This wasn't like him; maybe his stomach was hurting again? They had been told that he could get another ulcer within the first year. Grabbing his glasses he got up to see the bathroom light on. Walking towards it he noticed Tamaki sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
"If you're sick you should tell me so I could try to help you."  
Tamaki snapped his head up to focus on Kyouya; he had zoned out completely and didn't hear Kyouya get up. "Don't do that, my god you love to scare me don't you?"  
"Are you feeling okay your never up this early two nights in a row?" He sat next to him, Tamaki gently took hold of his hand.  
"It's nothing, just a stupid feeling I have. It's not a sick one just an odd one and it is making me feel weird. Because of it I'm not sleeping."  
"Come back to bed. In the morning I can try to help you figure out what is bothering you before I go to work." As he stood up he pulled Tamaki up so they could try to go back to bed. Something on the sinks counter caught his eye making him stop."  
"Tamaki are you?"  
"I don't know. I have a good feeling I am but I don't know for sure yet." He pulled Kyouya closer to rest his head on him. He had a pretty good idea that he was, this was the same feeling he had last time. He wanted to be certain though, just like he did last time. Tamaki pulled Kyouya back to the tub to wait the remaining minutes. As soon as he knew he could go back to bed but the uncertainty now was keeping him up.

"Take the day off, it's your birthday."  
"I can't but it's only a half day since it's a meeting so I'll be home by lunch."  
"Fine."  
"Oh don't sound so upset, you'll fall back asleep and stay that way until noon anyway."  
"It's not my fault." Laughing, Kyouya kissed him good-bye before he left the bedroom to head to the office. A few minutes later Tamaki got up to get René up and ready for school. The maids could do it but he liked doing it, it was a part of being a parent. This was only thing he didn't miss about being pregnant, always being tired. It was nice knowing how excited both Kyouya and René were about the baby. He figured Kyouya would be since he brought the idea up but it made the experience feel different, better.

René came home from school and followed his parents voices to the living room.  
"Happy Birthday Dad!" He put his head between theirs as he leaned over the back of the couch.  
"Oh Kyouya, I almost forgot to tell you. I have a gift for you. It's belated by a few years but I think you'll like it still." Tamaki grabbed René's hand to move him around the couch. "Happy Birthday Kyouya."  
"What?" He didn't get what Tamaki was talking about at all.  
"René was born from us being together on your birthday."  
"And I'm leaving." René broke away trying to get the image from his mind, he didn't need to know that.  
"Sorry René!" Tamaki yelled after him, he forgot René would understand that.  
"That boy will be forever scarred by your statement Tamaki."  
"Maybe that's good, maybe he'll think of us if he decides to have sex when he's older."  
"_I'll _feel bad if that happens."  
"I won't."  
"That is something you'd expect from me. I guess your hormones are already acting up." He knew he was going to be sorry he said that but this was Tamaki, he had to.

Kyouya sat in his office a week later. He had a feeling he would be home late tonight. Tamaki would be upset, he liked having them all together but he didn't have much of a choice. Not with all the problems he was having today. Maybe Tamaki wouldn't get mad, he was with Yuzuru at the school. Tamaki wanted to go back to school and even though he was waiting until after the baby to go back he was still looking into it now. Barely taking his eyes off the paperwork he grabbed the phone that never seemed to stop ringing today.  
"This is Kyouya….I see, well, is he okay? I understand thank you sir. I can be there in ten minutes." Hanging up he grabbed his coat and walked out to tell his secretary that something came up and he had to leave. They could manage without him.

This wasn't good, what was going to do? It wasn't supposed to be this way things were different now. His body froze when he saw Kyouya walk in and sit next to him.  
"Are you okay? How are you?" He didn't really know what to say. Yuzuru told him over the phone and the doctor confirmed it when he arrived.  
"Kyouya, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." Kyouya was worried about this. He feared Tamaki's emotional state if something like this happened. Barely saying a word after he just cried on Kyouya, he was ashamed with himself for not being able to carry a child. There was no way to fix this. He pulled away when the doctor came back in. Kyouya got up to talk to him, Tamaki wasn't talking and he was curious to know if something specific happened or not.  
"It may be his body since this isn't the first time this has happened." Kyouya just looked at Tamaki.  
"This happened, before?" Why was he never aware of this, when? Was it before they ran into each other back in Paris? It had to have been Tamaki would have told him otherwise.  
"Sir, could you excuse us for a moment. Kyouya there is something I should have told you."

Kyouya walked downstairs to see René coming in from school. There wasn't much point in staying upstairs, Tamaki wasn't speaking to him. Giving him time alone seemed best right now.  
"Hey dad, I didn't think you'd be home early."  
"René, I need to talk to you. In my office please."  
"Dad? Is something wrong?"  
"Just come here, please." Throwing his school bag on the couch he followed Kyouya. Why did he seem so sad? Did something happen to his father?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a horrible person. I can't wait to start the next chapter the start is good in my mind. Please review and try not to kill me too much, okay.  
~Femalefighter~


	15. All Out

Chapter 15  
**All Out**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya sat at his desk after talking to René. He always thought having the sex talk with him would be the hardest conversation he would have with him but this topped that. It was still hard to believe, that Tamaki lost the child. His face still lingered in his mind as did their conversation when the doctor walked out to give them a moment.

"_I should have told you this but I couldn't. See, I, well, I was pregnant, once before this and I. I lost that child too. I became pregnant from when we were together in February when René came here. I wanted to tell you when I found out but then I decided I wanted to wait and tell you as a surprise when I came to visit. A week before, I was at work and I. I ended up miscarrying then as well. I'm sorry I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I couldn't tell you that I was pregnant in one sentence and the next tell you I wasn't."  
"Did you go along with having a baby now just so I wouldn't question if something happened before?"  
"No, not really. I really wanted another baby Kyouya I swear I did and I was hoping it wouldn't happen again. But it seems that I can't do that. I'm sorry Kyouya I wanted to pay you back for all you've done for me."  
"You owe me nothing. I didn't do what I did for you just so you could pay me back I did it because I love you." Tamaki just started crying after that and wouldn't say another word to him even after they left to come home._

René walked upstairs and carefully opened the bedroom door to his parent's room.  
"Father?" Tamaki shifted slightly on the bed to see René in the doorway. "Dad told me you weren't feeling well so I wanted to know if you needed something." Something told him not to tell his father that he was told what happened.  
"Come here René. Come sit with me." Closing the door he walked closer. He could tell something was wrong even if his dad didn't tell him. Just the look on his father's face was enough. Once René was next to him Tamaki pulled him close to hold him tight. Usually when Tamaki hugged him he felt strange and tried to pull away but today, right now, it felt okay.

Kyouya walked in the room to see how Tamaki was doing. He just walked out when he saw René with him. René could probably do more for Tamaki now. Heading back into his office he placed his glasses on the desk just to cover his head with his hands. Moving a hand he felt a tear fall from his eye. Today was straining but something about seeing René with Tamaki got to him. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was one that proved to him how close those two were. Closeness he would never have no matter what, or no matter how long they were together. Not only was it a mother, child bond but it was from being together when René was very little. They were all they had back then so when something happened to one the other was right there. Right now he felt helpless and as he was learning, he hated this feeling.

A few days later he decided it was time to ask for help. Tamaki still wasn't talking to him; he rarely moved off the bed and wasn't eating. He had called a doctor to try and help him but it didn't do anything. He understood that he was hurting from all of this but it couldn't continue.  
"Master, you have a visitor."  
"Hello Kyouya. I was surprised by your call. What did you need me to do? It seems unlike you to ask for help." Haruhi stepped into Kyouya's home office.  
"It's Tamaki not me. I need you to try to talk to him, he won't talk to me and René can only do so much."  
"I can try to talk to him but I have never been in his shoes, I may not be able to do anything for him."  
"He has always been close to you. Maybe he will talk to you and tell you what he won't tell me."  
"Alright I'll try then." Kyouya led the way upstairs to the room. He had to hope this worked, Haruhi was their only hope left as he knew Tamaki had contacted Sara but she couldn't come here and over the phone only got so far. Besides himself Haruhi was the only one Tamaki ever became close to. While he had a bond with everyone from the Host Club the one with Haruhi was tighter.

Haruhi walked into the room to see Tamaki lying on the bed. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it.  
"Hello Tamaki."  
At her voice he shifted to sit up, that _was _Haruhi he heard.  
"What brings you here Haruhi?"  
"Kyouya, he is really getting worried about you. He hoped I could talk to you." Kyouya stood outside of the door that hadn't been closed all the way to hear their conversation.  
"Oh, I see."  
"Tamaki why won't you let him help you? It's obvious he cares."  
"Haruhi, I can't let him help me. I already owe him more then I can pay him back for."  
"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he didn't want you to pay him back?"  
"But I have to, Haruhi, you don't understand. Kyouya saved me, France was hard for me and he found me and after I told him all that had gone on with me he still took me in. He has done so much for me yet the one thing he asked from me. Something as simple as a baby I can't give him."  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Tamaki." Both looked up to see Kyouya in the doorway. Tamaki looked away; the guilt of everything that had happened came back every time he saw him.  
"The only thing I ever asked from you was to love me and let me be a part of your life. I'm sorry that you felt that you needed to do something more. If you had told me your fears of miscarrying again I never would have suggested trying for another baby. Don't forget you have already given me a son."  
"Yea but you never got to be around René when he was growing up thanks to me! You missed all the moments that parents are supposed to cherish. I wanted to give you that."  
Haruhi stepped back to give them both a chance to talk. She knew this was what Kyouya wanted her for.  
"Thank you Tamaki for wanting to do that for me but I never wanted you to feel like you had to. Look Tamaki let's stop this; I don't want you to push yourself. You've given me a son I am very proud of, why continue to try for another child when ours is already enough."  
"But Kyouya I,"  
"I understand why you agreed for me but I feel we should stop trying for another baby. I am grateful for the son you already gave me and being in his life now is enough for me." With that he turned and walked out of the room. Tamaki threw his head on the bed slamming his fists in the mattress.  
"Tamaki throwing a tantrum isn't going to do anything." Haruhi moved next to him on the bed to stop him. He stopped and she noticed he was crying even with his face hidden in the sheets.  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way! Why couldn't I have been stronger?"  
"Tamaki what happened isn't your fault. Kyouya told you that didn't he?"  
"…we aren't sure."  
"Well then stop saying it was just because of you, if you did everything right then you aren't at fault." Haruhi hated to see him like this, so torn apart by the event. It was hard to watch and easy to feel bad that there was nothing anyone could do.

René came home from school and talked with Haruhi for awhile before going to see Tamaki. He was worried about his father's health. He was hoping he would get better soon.  
"Father, dad says dinner is just about ready can I bring you some?"  
"No. I think I'll join you both just give me a minute okay."  
"Okay, I'll tell dad!" René ran out of the room happy to see his father up and wanting to eat something. Tamaki stood up and got dressed; he hadn't changed out of his pajamas since the other day. He felt weak from barely eating, Kyouya had forced food down his throat once or twice but it wasn't really enough.  
"Do you need help Tamaki?" Tamaki stopped trying to button his pants to see Kyouya walking in.  
"No, I'm okay." His body didn't match the words as he sat on the bed before he fell.  
"Come here, let me give you support going down the stairs at least I don't want you to fall down them." Kyouya extended a hand out to him.  
"Okay, if you insist." Taking his hand he stood up and together they left the room.

René sat at the table happily talking about school at Tamaki's request. Maybe Kyouya was right, maybe this _was _good enough. Just being together as the family they were.  
"Father, do you think you will be able to go to the winter festival before my break?"  
Kyouya watched Tamaki out of the corner of his eye, René was watching him hoping he would say yes.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Kyouya you can make it as well right?"  
"I have taken the day off to attend."

After that day Tamaki started returning to his old self. He wasn't sure what exactly got him to leave the bed and start to move on. Something that was said worked and he was glad it did. Kyouya was right they had already had a son that was perfect, why try to have another, why seem selfish. Getting back to life he realized the holidays were right coming up fast as was a day he held close to his heart.

The three of them sat in front of the fireplace, Christmas had just past and like every day the three of them were together, it was perfect.  
"One year." Tamaki handed Kyouya a glass of champagne before sitting next to him.  
"What is one year father?"  
"Its one year since your dad found me. Well ran into me actually."  
"I still feel bad about that."  
"What did you do to father, dad?"  
" Your dad hit me with a café door. He got me right in the face."  
"I can't believe I did that."  
"Maybe, but it brought us together so it wasn't such a bad thing."  
"True."  
"Hey dad can I try some of that?"  
"Sure." "No!"  
"Oh relax Tamaki it's just a taste. He can't become drunk or an alcoholic from it."  
"Fine but just a taste."  
"Tamaki you are so strict."  
Kyouya handed the glass over to René who took a sip and pulled it away.  
"Gross, father don't worry about me that stuff is nasty."  
" Good." He laughed as he handed the glass back to Kyouya.  
Soon René turned in for the night and neither felt like moving. Tamaki moved closer to Kyouya to rest his head on him. To feel his arm, love, warmth was something he still went crazy for. Whether it was one year ago or twenty he figured this would always feel the same. Kyouya was glad that this marked the one year anniversary of him finding Tamaki instead of marking eleven years of him searching. This anniversary was one he welcomed and was happy to know had started; he hated counting the years before now they didn't seem so bad.

Life was on a daily rhythm and seemed to be flying by. After the New Year Tamaki was working hard to finish school, René was staying at the top of his class to prove to Yoshio that he could and Kyouya was working hard at the office. He really missed being in a hospital, the office wasn't for him. It seemed that in the blink of an eye it was already the first of November already.

Kyouya walked in from work tired from the new headaches. Tamaki was walking down the stairs, he seemed worried.  
" René came home early from school, he is really sick. It seems to be the stomach virus."  
"Let me change and I'll check on him."  
"He just fell asleep wait a little bit."  
After dinner Kyouya went upstairs to check on him. If memory served him correctly this was the first time René became sick since he met him. Apparently he rarely got sick and when he did Tamaki panicked, not too surprising. He sat at the edge of the bed and just watched him sleep, he felt bad that he couldn't do much to help him seeing how sick he was.  
The next morning he debated staying here to be with René or not. Tamaki told him to go but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.  
"I can watch him while you're at work and you can watch him when I go to class tonight okay."  
"Alright but don't hesitate to call me and try to keep him hydrated."  
"Don't worry Kyouya I can handle it, now go before you're late." Pushing Kyouya out the door he went back upstairs to be with René.

A few days later René was back to normal feeling a lot better. He was waiting for breakfast with Kyouya; Tamaki still hadn't come down yet. It was nice knowing he could eat food again without worrying about keeping it down. Tamaki came in and sat across from them at the table like every morning to join in their conversation. As the food came into the room Tamaki ran out.  
"Father?" "Tamaki!" Kyouya ran out after him. Running down the hall he stopped at the bathroom Tamaki ran into. Kneeling next to him he tried to keep his hair back only to have Tamaki pull away and sit back. Getting up Kyouya grabbed a cup so Tamaki could rinse his mouth out.  
"What happened? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine something cooked for breakfast messed with me."  
The water poured over onto his hand as a thought crossed his mind.  
"Tamaki, you not," Before he could finish the question Tamaki put his hand up to stop him while his head reacquainted himself with the porcelain bowl in front of him. Resurfacing he sat against the wall while he could.  
"Don't say it. Even if I am you're not allowed to think it."  
"What? Why? You're not making any sense right now."  
"Every time someone close to me knows that I am I end up miscarrying. I don't want to risk it, if I am so I don't know, making sure you don't know."  
"Are you serious, that doesn't make any sense. We both know that is stupid. My knowing that your,"  
"Don't say it! I'm serious Kyouya, stop!" The conversation halted as Tamaki went to spill his insides out again. Kyouya knelt beside him again. Deep down a part of him already knew that he was but he was scared to know for sure. When he lifted his head again he took the glass of water from Kyouya and tried to sit back again. His stomach was sore from this already.  
"Not knowing could do more harm. Tamaki I understand your fear but think about it. Find out for yourself at least so you can see a doctor sooner and get the proper care. You don't have to tell me the results if you don't want to, if you're scared that me knowing will jinx you but please find out." Tamaki thought about it, Kyouya had a point, he should really know for a fact if he was or wasn't. And if he was the 'p' word he should see a doctor as soon as possible to make sure nothing happened.

When Tamaki was able to move without getting sick he walked out with Kyouya. René was curious to know what happened and to see if Tamaki was okay. Kyouya went to talk to the housekeeper to see if someone could pick up a few things for them. Tamaki went into the living room to lie down.  
"Is father okay dad? Did he get what I had?"  
"I doubt it René, but either way he'll be fine."  
Kyouya made sure René went to school and then called his office to tell them he wouldn't be in so he could be with Tamaki.

Kyouya was on the bed watching TV while he waited for Tamaki to come out of the bathroom. When he did he curled up against him to wait. It was obvious to see how scared Tamaki was to find out if he was pregnant or not. They had tuned it down and were extremely careful so this wouldn't happen. Tamaki feared that if he became pregnant he would miscarry, that it happened before because of his body. He wished he could tell him that everything would be okay but he didn't know and he wasn't one to lie. A little while later Tamaki moved away, a part of him was praying that the test would read negative. That would mean he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Ever since he had the same feeling as the other two pregnancies he was worrying about it.  
"K…Kyouya…" He moved off the bed to meet Tamaki halfway.  
"I'm pregnant, what am I going to do? I'm scared. I don't want to lose this baby." His hands were shaking as he grabbed Kyouya's and tried not to cry.  
"I know you are but we don't know that you will. Just take it easy and see a doctor since I know you won't want me to check you out. Just stay positive and everything will be okay."  
"I'm so scared." He put his head into Kyouya's chest and broke down. Kyouya knew that if Tamaki couldn't handle the baby then there would be nothing they could do. They could only hope that the previous miscarriages were from developmental problems and wouldn't occur again. He helped Tamaki to the bed so he could cry on him better and so after he could try to relax.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

What will happen? Depending on how I write the next chapter it may be the last. I haven't started it yet so I don't know. Please Review hope you enjoyed it.  
~Femalefighter~


	16. Only You and Them in my Eyes

Chapter 16  
**Only You…and them in my Eyes**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki rolled over groaning, he felt like he was going to be sick again. He did not miss this.  
Kyouya moved back the shower curtain to see only half of Tamaki. The other half was being swallowed by the porcelain monster. Moving next to him he rubbed his back.  
"This…sucks." Tamaki slowly pulled himself out to stand up, for now. Ever since he saw a doctor who said things looked good he relaxed a bit. He was still worried but it was nice knowing so far everything was going well.  
"How long did this last when you were pregnant with René?"  
"Almost two months. Don't even say, _then you'll be better soon_, cause this has only gone on for a week."  
"What caused it today?"  
"The coffee someone brought in the room. What is it?"  
"I ordered it online; I thought it would be good for work since it is supposed to be strong."  
"Take it out of the room before I go back in there."  
"I will, sorry." Kyouya walked out to get dressed and remove the cup he had the maid bring in. Tamaki walked out hoping he could relax only to smell the lingering scent sending him back to the bathroom.

René walked into the office Kyouya was in,  
"Oh René, is dinner ready?"  
"I have no idea. I'm not hungry anymore."  
"Why not? Are you feeling okay? Is there something in the kitchen?"  
"Father is in there. Dad he is eating pickles and he is dipping them in honey."  
He shivered at the thought, "Good call to leave, we'll wait a little bit before going in there."  
"How can father eat that, or even think it's good?"  
"I don't know, medically I know but even with it, I don't know."  
"Will this go on the entire time?"  
"We can only hope not."  
"Goody."

Tamaki sat across from Kyouya working on his homework. He had just gotten back from class and with René getting ready for bed he had time to work on it. Kyouya sat with him to keep him company. He couldn't help but watch him over his shoulder. The work wasn't hard it was just hard to stay focused.  
"Kyouya you can get out of work on time tomorrow right?"  
"Probably. What time is the appointment? Your answer is wrong."  
"Crap." He dug the eraser into the paper. "It's at six; my father is going to watch René. We can find out the sex of the baby tomorrow but I don't know if I want to know."  
"Okay."  
"Okay? You're really okay with that idea?"  
"I am. We'll find out eventually so if you want to wait then we'll wait."  
Tamaki stared at him before going back to his work. Seeing how excited Kyouya had been he figured he would at least try to get him to change his mind.

The next day Tamaki sat at the piano waiting for Kyouya to call saying he was out of work. Kyouya was going to have the driver pick him up instead of arriving separately. René walked into the room to hear his father play. It wasn't until they moved here that he found out Tamaki even knew how to play. A few times he played at the restaurant if the pianist didn't show up but René was never with them when that happened.  
"Why did you never try to make a career out of this father?" René sat next to him to watch. He couldn't play and didn't have enough drive to learn but he enjoyed watching.  
"The thought never crossed my mind. I don't create songs, I play what someone else wrote."  
"So, I bet you could create songs and become a famous piano player."  
"Maybe one day I will who knows."  
They stopped talking as Kyouya called to say he was on his way.

Kyouya gently squeezed Tamaki's hand as they looked at the screen. The doctor was able to hide the gender on the screen so they could still watch. He was excited to say the least over the baby. It was hard to just sit and wait for July knowing they still had six months to go. Believing he would never get this change he was counting days it seemed. As they left the doctor's office Tamaki had their driver go somewhere besides home.  
"I need to pick up a few things. I shouldn't be long if you want to tag along."  
"Okay, what are you getting?"  
"You'll see soon enough." Tamaki decided he didn't want to wait until his clothes stopped fitting completely to get ones that did. He was hoping he wouldn't get much bigger this time then when he was pregnant with René. Though he knew he could since he gained close to thirty pounds to stop Kyouya from complaining. The only thing that made him okay with the thirty pounds was knowing he was the same size as Kyouya. Soon that wouldn't be the case but he would enjoy it while he could.

Lying in bed Kyouya held Tamaki close. Feeling him under his arms brought a smile to his face. Tamaki looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. Tamaki moved to get closer or at least try to. Groaning he woke up and looked up at Kyouya. Sitting up he learned this was the best way to get closer to him thanks to his, still growing, stomach. Pulling Kyouya's head closer he whispered.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of course I love you. I wish you would believe me when I say it."  
"I do. I just like to hear you say it."  
"Typical." Laughing he moved Tamaki to be over him. Years ago Tamaki asked the same question to be given the same answer. He still held the same happy, goofy smile on his face as back then too. Leaning down he pressed his lips against his neck to move to his lips. He could feel Tamaki smiling as their lips met. Without breaking apart from their gentle kissing Tamaki took Kyouya's hand to move it. Careful to make sure he didn't cause Kyouya to lose his balance and fall he started to sit up. Kyouya broke their lips apart, startled by something. Tamaki brought his head to Kyouya's shoulder to kiss his neck. They stayed together on the bed just as they were to feel the baby kick.

"I hate you."  
"Why, what did I do?" Kyouya sat up on the bed as he was waiting for Tamaki to get dressed.  
"This is all your fault."  
"Okay. Just humor me though, what did I do?"  
"Look at me I'm enormous. All because you said I was too thin, jerk." Kyouya got off the bed to move towards him, he saw this coming soon.  
"You look fine. I think you look great."  
"Liar."  
"Tamaki, have I ever lied to you before?"  
"…No…but I still feel huge."  
"Maybe, but you look great and no matter how big you are I still love you."  
"Really?"  
"What did I just say?"  
He brought Tamaki closer in hopes to get him to let it go. A few kisses later it looked like his insecurity passed.  
"By the way, I love you too."

Kyouya was in his office working on some paperwork he didn't finish at work. René was watching TV in their bedroom with Tamaki to keep him company. He looked up when the door opened to show René.  
"Dad, father wants you." He was breathing a little heavier, did something happen?  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure, we were watching TV when father jerked and asked me to get you."  
Getting up he walked out of the room and had René follow him. Running up the stairs he went to the bedroom.  
"Wait right here."  
"Okay dad." He stood by the door to wait until Kyouya told him otherwise.

Kyouya walked in the room to see Tamaki sitting at the foot of the bed. His knuckles were turning white from clutching the sheets as tightly as he could.  
"Tamaki, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kneeling down he tried to look at his face.  
"I'm having…the baby." The words came out through gritted teeth.  
"Okay, I'll call for the car, is that alright."  
"We don't have time for that."  
"That can't be ri…"As he said it an old conversation came to mind. 

_They sat at a restaurant in France. Tamaki was talking about what happened when he ran away.  
"After my water broke I had René ten minutes later."  
_*Oh hell*

"Tamaki I…I can't do that." Sure he had been trained how to deliver a baby but he never needed to and he learned that back in college.  
"We don't have time to get anyone else." He grabbed Kyouya's arm as another contraction wracked through him. * Shit, I'm really going to have to do this.*  
"Okay, I guess I don't have to choice then. René!"  
He stood up and moved to the nightstand to rip a piece of paper off the notepad they kept there.  
"What is it dad?" He looked at Tamaki as he walked in, he looked in pain, something had to be seriously wrong.  
"I need you to help me. I need you to find three housekeepers, I don't care who just find three of them and have them come at once. The first one you find give them this list. Once you found them call this number and tell them that I need the man on the paper to come here. Do you understand?" He handed the paper to René. He knew the doctor wouldn't get here fast enough to do this instead of him but he wanted to make sure everything turned out well after.  
"I'm on it dad." He ran out of the room, he never saw his dad so focused before. Kyouya walked over to Tamaki to try to get him to sit back and relax.

René sat on top of the stairs to wait for the doctor to show up. He was asked to stay close in case he was needed but he really hoped he wasn't. He could hear his father screaming in pain, he was praying everything was okay. Covering his ears he tried to block the noise out even a little.  
Kyouya stayed focused and was able to push back his fears. All of what he had been taught came flooding back to help him. He could do this, he was certain of it. The doctor in him resurfaced over the businessman to take charge and do this right. His focused slipped slightly as he noticed their baby was a girl but it came right back up.

Tamaki looked up from their daughter as Kyouya came out of the bathroom to sit next to him on the bed. The doctor had come and said both were fine, that was good to know.  
"I knew you could do it with no problem. But thank you."  
"Anything for you, I thought you already knew that." He kissed Tamaki's forehead as he looked at his, no, their daughter. Things may have gone well and fast but he was never doing that again.  
"Here, why don't you hold her I think I'm going to fall asleep soon." Tamaki passed her over to him. Kyouya instantly got a bubble in his chest as she stared up at him.  
"She is perfect."  
"Just like her dad. I can already tell she has you wrapped around her finger."  
"You're probably right." He started to laugh with that, it was true. René had him as well but he had good idea that this would be worse.  
"What do you want to name her Kyouya?"  
"You want me to name her?"  
"You _did_ help her get here."  
Kyouya stared into her black eyes trying to think of the perfect name. Only the best would work after all.  
"Sophia Marie."  
"Sophia Marie Ootori. It fits so well."  
" I thought so too. Do you like it Sophia?" She held his finger as she looked at him. "I guess that is a yes." Tamaki leaned on Kyouya's shoulder and softly touched her blond hair.

Soon after Tamaki fell asleep René came in.  
"Want to hold your sister?"  
"Ummm, okay." Kyouya got off the bed to hand her to him once he was sitting.  
" Put your arms like." Carefully he showed him how his arms should be and placed her in them.  
"Sophia this is your big brother, René. You know René when she gets older it will be your duty to protect and look out for her."  
"I think I can handle it. You're in goods hand Sophia with me as your big brother." Kyouya had no doubt in his mind that they would be extremely close as she grew up.

"So Kyouya what do you think of fatherhood?"  
"I love it. I loved it since meeting René but even after I'm glad I get to experience it from the very beginning." Kyouya sat across from Sara in his office. She was visiting with Michael for two weeks and then they all planned to fly back to France to spend time there. Tamaki planned to visit his mother as he did every year when they flew out.  
"Sophia just turned what?"  
"Four, Lillian and Kane are two and a half already."  
"Everyone seemed to be growing up so fast it seems. I can't believe René is fifteen already. So any plans for more or are you both done?"  
"I wouldn't care if we had another but Tamaki has made it clear that he is done. He has set boundaries for where I place my hands and even how I talk to him. Actually, he threatened me and told me I wasn't allowed to touch him once he found out he was pregnant with the twins. He was fine until that moment." Sara started laughing at that.

"Can I have a little help here?" Both stopped talking as they heard something hit the floor. "Man down, man down!" Walking to the other room they saw Tamaki on the floor with the four kids on him. Michael stood in the other doorway laughing. Tamaki was laughing as Sophia moved to sit on René who was laying across Tamaki.  
"No, don't tickle my fe…" He couldn't finish as Kane grabbed his leg to sit on it while he grabbed his foot with the other hand. Lily moved off his other leg to sit on his chest.  
"I love you all…but I can't…breathe." René moved Sophia and got off Tamaki, who moved Lily. Kane was still latched onto his leg but hopefully he could catch his breath from laughing so hard. Laying back on the floor he lifted Lily above his head and his leg with Kean up as well.  
"I guess I don't have to hit the gym, I just need to have the kids hang on me."  
"And it looks like they have an indoor jungle gym." Kyouya helped Tamaki sit up and then stand.

Tamaki placed a picture on the mantle of the fireplace. It held the six of them together trying to capture how perfect life was. Kyouya stood next to him to wrap an arm around his waist. This was only possible because of him, because he searched for ten years to have a dream come true. Never giving up no matter what. Ten years apart didn't seem so bad to have at least fifty plus years together. For ten years he searched, for ten years he loved him, for ten years he waited and now that was the past. For five years they were officially together, for five years they were each others. And those five years made the past ten feel like an eternity ago. Almost as if it had never happened; which was how it was always supposed to be.

Going to Tamaki's old house they went out back and laid in the grass among the flowers.  
"Do you know I love you Tamaki?"  
"I know and I love you too." He rolled over to be on top of Kyouya kissing his neck.  
"Tamaki…someone could see us."  
"So…let them watch…could be interesting."  
"Could be I guess." As the feeling of what was coming started to take over the black haired boy relaxed.  
"We've done it in riskier places."  
Kyouya knew he was right, "Ssssh less talking."  
Kyouya pulled away for a moment to point up. "Tamaki look a shooting star."  
"That's okay my wish already came true." With that he picked back up where they just stopped.

"…Kyouya!"

0o0o0o0o0

Well there you have it, TEN YEARS! I like the ending and here's a secret this was supposed to be a lot shorter of a story and end like the parent trap. Yea I went way off that idea. Let me know what you think and hoped you enjoyed it!  
~Femalefighter~


	17. Grown Up

Chapter 17  
**Grown Up**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

René carefully walked into the living room where his father was. Since Tamaki had completed school a few years ago he was asked by Yuzuru if he still wanted the company. Thinking he would never get the chance after everything, he took it. René was happy to see his father getting back a life he had been aiming for since before he was born.

"Father, can I talk to you?"  
Looking up from the paperwork in front of him he stopped to give René his attention.  
"Sure, come sit." He sat next to him and internally prayed this went well.  
"Father I, I want to study aboard for school after I graduate Ouran next semester."  
Tamaki just started at him for a moment, let his words sink in.  
"I'm guessing you want to study in France?" René loved Japan but he was close to France as well. His best friend was there after all and summer vacations were never enough time to hang out.  
"I do. Michael is attending one of the top business schools in Paris and since that is my field of study too I thought it would be good for me as well. I can use this as the starting point to keep my promise to Grandfather."  
Tamaki could never forget that the promise he made to Yoshio all those years ago. It was still the driving force for him. He was willing to do whatever it took to complete his promise and prove to him that he could become a great businessman and run his dad's company well.  
"That is great but Paris?" He stopped himself, this was good for René. It was hard to believe he was going to be nineteen in August and attending college in the fall. "If that is what you want then I want you to apply. With your grades and sports background I'm sure you'll be accepted."  
"You're really okay with this father?"  
"I am. I want you to do what makes you happy. You're a smart and talented boy I'm sure you'll do great wherever. I can handle not having you around as much if it means your off making your dreams come true."  
"Thanks father." Happy that went better then he thought he reached over to hug Tamaki.  
"You're telling your dad though." Moving away René nervously smiled.  
"I sort of already told dad, he helped me get the paperwork sent over." Kyouya was happy with the idea as well but he made it René's job to tell Tamaki, he didn't want to hear him freak out about his baby planning to leave the country.  
Getting up Tamaki walked out and down the hall to the home office.  
"Kyouya!"

Tamaki walked into their bedroom after tucking Lilly and Kane in for the night. Kyouya walked in behind him from helping Sophia fall asleep. Tamaki curled up against him trying to relax and keep his eyes closed for the night. Tomorrow was a big day and probably a long one.  
"He will be fine in France. He is our son after all."  
"But France? We'll never see him, why couldn't he choose a school here so he could stay at home. Your alma mater is a great school."  
"He'll be home for the holidays, and summer. And after he graduates I'm sure he'll live nearby."  
"Not. Helping." He snuggled closer to him trying to not think about it.  
"You could have another baby, I'm sure that would get your mind off René being so far away."  
"Hell no!" Kyouya pulled Tamaki back as he moved to the other side of the bed.  
"I was only kidding. Come back here."

René stood with his family at the airport. He was excited and a little scared; this was the first time he would be traveling without them. Family was important to him and leaving seemed strange. Knowing how much his dad hated flying and hated taking drugs to help him relax whenever they did he convinced them not to fly over with him.  
"Michael is picking me up at the airport father, remember."  
"Right, sorry. Promise you'll call once you get to the room." He could tell his father was trying not to cry right now.  
"I promise."  
"Do you really have to leave René?" Sophia was holding his hand since they arrived at the airport. She had stayed close to him since he told her he was leaving.  
"I do. But I'll be back before you know it and you can always contact to me over the computer so it will be like I never left." He lifted her in his arms. "Stop growing, when did you get so big?"  
"You could always lift me René you're so strong. Who will I play with now?"  
"You have Kane and Lilly to bother every waking moment like you bothered me." He put her down as his flight was called. "Guess that's me." Saying good-bye to his siblings he moved to say good-bye to his parents.  
"Bye dad." Kyouya grabbed to hug him.  
"Take care of yourself. You know that if you need anything just ask. I'm sure school will be no problem for you."  
"Thanks dad." He pulled away to smile weakly at Tamaki before Tamaki wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly.  
"I know you will continue to make me proud, no matter what. I love you so much and wish the best for you. If you see your grandmother before I do tell her I said hi."  
"I will. Take care of yourself okay father."  
"Don't I always?" Neither moved from each other until the flight was called again. Tamaki started to pull away so René could go.  
"I love you father."  
"I love you too René, now go before you miss your flight." He smiled brightly at him making René smile back.  
"Right."

Kyouya wrapped his arm around Tamaki's waist as they watched René walk away. The kids were waving and yelling good-bye besides them. Their son was well on his way to becoming someone greater then he already was. They knew he would be fine in France and do what he set out too. He had his own motivation to drive him alongside his families support. His dreams would come true no matter how his story unfolded from here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This was going to be the ending if the ages fell right and they didn't so it was separate. I added it in case I decided to write a sequel, if not then it still made a complete ending. Hope you liked it. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
